Ein Baumhaus für zwei
by thegreenlily
Summary: Er wusste ja nicht, dass es ihr Baumhaus war. Aber sie wusste nicht, dass seine Eltern die neuen Besitzer waren. Der Prinz und das kleine Aschenputtel - tja, und Sirius gibt am Ende auch noch seinen Senf dazu.
1. Vorwort

Vorwort

Ich wurde ganz rot, als ich erkannte, dass James Potter in meinem Baumhaus sass. "Was machst du hier?", brach es aus mir heraus. Er sah auf und starrte einen Moment zurück. Aus Gewohnheit wollte ich einen Schritt zurück gehen.

Ja, ich ging immer einen Schritt zurück, wenn ich mich mit James Potter konfrontiert sah. Damit keiner von uns beiden handgreiflich werden konnte. Leider hatte ich dabei nicht bedacht, dass ich auf einer Strickleiter stand. Glücklicherweise verfingen sich meine Beine in der Strickleiter, sodass ich nur rückwärts 'stolperte' und kopfüber und in der Strickleiter verheddert in der Luft baumelte, anstelle davon, mit das Genick zu brechen. Trotzdem war das alles eher nicht so cool. "Merlin - Evans!", hörte ich ihn rufen, kurz darauf erschien sein Gesicht am Rand des kleinen Vorbaus meines Baumhauses. "Warte, ich helfe dir!"

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe!"; maulte ich und versuchte, mich selber zu befreien. Beziehungsweise, mich hoch zu ziehen. Leider war ich noch nie die Sportlichste und scheiterte daran. Potter verschränkte seine Arme und sah mir dabei zu, wie ich darum kämpfte, wieder richtig herum auf die Leiter zu kommen. Mir entfuhr ein frustriertes Stöhnen, da seufzte er.

"Und du willst meine Hilfe nicht?"; hakte er nun nach.

"Fahr zur Hölle.", meckerte ich sofort.

"Kommst du mit mir mit?", grinste er umso breiter. Ich verdrehte meinte Augen über ihn. Er war immer so frech, aber normalerweise starrte er dabei nicht meine Unterwäsche an. "Hey, wenn ich dir verspreche, niemandem zu sagen, dass du ungefähr so fit wie ein Faultier bist, darf ich dir dann aus deiner misslichen Lage helfen?", fragte er unverschämt grinsend.

"Du musst es auf Sirius Blacks Leben schwören. Und du darfst es nicht einmal ihm erzählen!", forderte ich. Er lachte.

"Geschworen.", meinte er locker und reichte mit seine Hand herunter. "Na also...", fügte er hinzu, als ich mich endlich hoch gerafft hatte und nach ihr griff. Er zog mich mühelos hoch, bis ich mich wieder an der Strickleiter festhalten konnte. "Und hat das jetzt so weh getan?"

"Halt die Klappe, Potter..."; maulte ich, während ich versuchte, meine Beine vorsichtig zu - uh - entheddern. "Was tust du in meinem Baumhaus?", fragte ich bissig hinterher.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass das hier dein Baumhaus ist.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. "Meine Eltern haben das Haus gekauft.", ich starrte ihn an.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", sagte ich ungläubig und kletterte auf den Vorbau meines Baumhauses. "Und der kleine Prinz hat selbstverständlich gedacht, wenn er irgendwo ein Baumhaus auf den Ländereien seiner Eltern findet, dann würde das automatisch ihm gehören und er könnte sich dort einnisten.", fragte ich ihn aufgebracht.

"Uh - erstens ist das nicht so abwegig und zweitens stimmt es trotzdem nicht.", erwiderte er stirnrunzelnd. "Ich habe mir nur angesehen, wo ich hier bin und da habe ich das Baumhaus gesehen und wollte nachschauen, ob es jemandem gehört. Als ich L.E. gesehen habe, wäre ich nie auf dich gekommen."; tatsächlich deutete er auf den Türrahmen, in den L.E. und S.S. eingeritzt war und ich musste mich räuspern. "Wer ist S.S.?"; fragte er auch sofort.

"Niemand."; würgte ich hervor. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Also gut.", meinte er gleichgültig. "Ich werde mir zur Not also ein eigenes Baumhaus bauen müssen, sagst du? Dieses hier ist hübsch...", er strich über den Türrahmen und ich räusperte mich.

"Nun, du wirst dir in jedem Fall ein eigenes Baumhaus bauen müssen. Dieses kommt weg.", erwiderte ich biestig. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. "Ich bin nur hier, um zu sehen, ob ich alles habe, danach wird es zu Kleinholz verarbeitet!"

"Was? Nein!", protestierte er. "Wieso würdest du das tun?", mein Blick fiel leicht angewidert auf die Initialen am Eingang und er folgte meinem Blick. "Oh."

"Was oh? Ich habe nichts gesagt.", schnappte ich.

"Aber es ist offensichtlich dass S.S. dein Freund gewesen ist und dass ihr jetzt - uh - Schluss gemacht habt.", erklärte er und wurde dabei sogar leicht rosa in seinem Gesicht.

"Er war nie mein Freund."; erwiderte ich nur. "Ein Freund, habe ich gedacht, war er aber nicht.", da hellte sich seine Miene wieder ein bisschen auf. Um Himmels Willen, er schwärmte doch nicht immer noch für mich? "Und jetzt raus aus meinem Baumhaus!"

"Nicht, wenn du es dann zerstörst!", erwiderte er. "Irgendwann wird es dir Leid tun.", ich verschränkte meine Arme.

"Raus. Hier.", verlangte ich umso deutlicher, aber er ging einfach wieder hinein, in mein Baumhaus. "Potter-"

"Nein! Wenn du es nicht mehr haben willst, dann will ich es haben!", erwiderte er.

"Wozu brauchst du ein Baumhaus?", fragte ich erzürnt und stürmte ihm hinterher. "Du hast doch im Haupthaus wahrscheinlich einen ganzen Flügel für dich alleine!", aber er hatte sich auf meinen Sitzsack fallen lassen und sein Buch wieder zur Hand genommen.

"Nope. Mum ist der Meinung, es reicht, wenn Sirius und ich mein Zimmer verwüsten, wir müssten also nicht noch andere Zimmer in Mitleidenschaft ziehen. Demnach habe ich wie gehabt ein Zimmer. Beziehungsweise ein halbes Zimmer.", erklärte er mir. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf.

"Kluge Frau.", kommentierte ich trocken.

"Tja. Und er meckert immer nur. James, lass uns was unternehmen. James, mir ist langweilig. James, deine Geige ist verstimmt - blah, blah, blah...", fuhr er fort. "Darum bin ich erst her gekommen. Er wird während der Sommerferien ein bisschen unausstehlich. Keine Weiber zum flachlegen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine...", er grinste ein bisschen, aber ich konnte nicht richtig einordnen, was daran so lustig sein sollte.

"Nun, deine Beziehungsprobleme mit Sirius Black sind nicht mein Problem, du darfst dieses Baumhaus nicht haben. Ich werde es abreissen und mit persönlicher Genugtuung zu Kleinholz verarbeiten.", schnappte ich jetzt.

"Als ob meine Geige verstimmt wäre, ich spiele seit über elf Jahren Geige, ich weiss wenn meine Geige verstimmt ist."; maulte er, als hätte ich nichts gesagt. "Er stört sich nur daran, weil ich besser auf meiner Geige spielen kann, als er am Klavier.", ich verdrehte jetzt meine Augen.

"Potter, deine Beziehungsprobleme mit Black sind mir egal!"; informierte ich ihn und dehnte das egal schön lange und baute sogar eine kleine Schleife ein, damit er es begriff. Er grinste nur breiter.

"Sind sie nicht. Schliesslich würde ich dich nicht nerven, hätte ich keine Beziehungsprobleme mit meinem vertrottelten besten Freund. Natürlich nerve ich dich nicht absichtlich, aber auf der anderen Seite reicht meine blosse Existenz um dich zu nerven und ich existiere ganz gerne.", ich seufzte.

"Du sollst aus meinem Baumhaus raus!", maulte ich genervt. Er sah mich jetzt an.

"Warum nerve ich dich mit meiner Existenz? Das haben wir nie ganz geklärt.", ich verdrehte meine Augen erneut, da fuhr er über sein Gesicht. "Wenn du mir sagst, was dich so sehr an mir stört, dann kann ich es lassen und wir könnten - uh - keine Ahnung, etwas ähnliches wie Freunde sein.", schlug er dann vor.

"Ich habe einen anderen Vorschlag.", sagte ich und er grinste jetzt. "Raus aus dem verdammten Baumhaus!", meckerte ich wieder. Er lachte ein bisschen.

"Und wenn ich es lasse und dich immer noch störe, dann verspreche ich dir, mich wenigstens von dir fern zu halten.", ich sah auf. Er war wieder rosa geworden. Letztendlich seufzte ich erneut, zog meine Arme vor meinem Oberkörper enger zusammen und sah kurz hinter mich auf dem Türrahmen.

"Du solltest nicht ändern, wer du bist, um anderen zu gefallen."; brachte ich gerade so hervor und dann traten auch schon Tränen in meine Augen. Er sah mich einen Moment unsicher an, dann seufzte er.

"Aber wenn ich die blöden Sachen an mir ändern kann, dann sollte ich das tun.", erklärte er ruhig. "Sogenannte Charakterschwächen können sich verbessern, wenn man hier und da konstruktive Kritik bekommt und sie sich zu Herzen nimmt.", ich weinte jetzt blöderweise vor mich hin. Er bewegte sich nicht, sondern sah mich einfach nur an.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass sich jemand ändert, um mir zu gefallen.", schluchzte ich. "Ich würde mich auch nie ändern können, nur um irgendjemandem zu gefallen...", einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde er aufstehen und mich in den Arm nehmen, aber er blieb nur unschlüssig sitzen. "Ich muss jetzt gehen.", würgte ich, dann drehte ich mich auch schon um und kletterte die blöde Strickleiter wieder herunter.


	2. Festung der Zweisamkeit

Kapitel 1 - Meine Festung der Zweisamkeit

Als ich am Abend im Bett lag, war ich immer noch aufgewühlt von meiner Begegnung mit James. Ihn ausgerechnet in Sevs und meinem Baumhaus zu sehen, machte mich einfach fertig. Er hatte dort nichts zu suchen! Das Ganze war sowieso nur seine Schuld, er hatte Sev verhext, er hatte ihn provoziert, er hatte ihn an den äusserten Rand gebracht. Er war Schuld, dass er das böse Wort gesagt hatte.

Mir liefen wieder Tränen über die Wangen und ich richtete mich auf. Dad war schon vor Stunden ins Bett gegangen, er merkte gar nicht, wenn ich mich nachts weg schlich. Leise zog ich mich wieder an und verliess das kleine Häuschen in der Nähe der Ställe. Dad war so zu sagen der Haus- und Hofmeister des Anwesens, das die Potters gerade gekauft hatten. Wir wohnten schon seit vielen Jahren hier, seit Mum und Petunia gegangen waren und ich kannte das kleine Waldstück in und auswendig.

Seufzend kletterte ich die Strickleiter herauf und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ich einen Lichtschein aus dem Baumhaus erkannte. Vor James Potter, der auf der kleinen Bank eingewickelt in ein paar Decken sass, stand ein silbrig-leuchtender Hund der mit dem Schwanz wedelte. "Ist das dein Patronus?", fragte ich vorlaut und er sah zu mir, seine Augenbrauen waren zusammen gezogen und der Hund begann sich in Dampf auf zu lösen, dann jedoch formte er sich wieder deutlicher.

"Ja.", erwiderte er.

"Ein Hund, wie originell.", bemerkte ich und kletterte zu ihm hinauf. "Was machst du hier?", fragte ich ihn wieder, so wie mittags. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Ich habe gewartet, bis du zurück kommst.", erwiderte er.

"Wirklich?"; entfuhr es mir überrascht.

"Wirklich.", gab er nur ruhig zurück. "Ich meine... Weisst du, ich bin mir sehr wohl darüber im Klaren, dass ich mich manchmal blöd aufführe, aber du hast heute Mittag so ausgesehen, als ob du jemanden zum Reden bräuchtest.", ich seufzte tief.

"Und du denkst, ich würde mit dir reden wollen?", hakte ich nach.

"Ich dachte, ich biete es dir an.", sagte er langsam. "Weil - uh - weil ich nicht an Zufälle glaube."

"Und da sitzt du hier den ganzen Tag und hoffst, dass ich zurück komme, um mir das an zu bieten?", er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Ich habe nicht gehofft, ich habe gewartet. Es war nur logisch, dass du zurück kommen würdest.", korrigierte er mich. Ich liess mich langsam neben ihn auf die Bank sinken und sah den silbrigen Hund an. "Er ist ganz zahm, du kannst ihn sogar streicheln, wenn du willst.", sagte er.

"Aber man soll doch nicht-"

"Sirius ist ganz besessen von ihm. Er hat ihn Schnuffel genannt."; fuhr er fort. "Wenn es mir schlecht geht, dann beschwöre ich ihn häufig herauf, weil ich mich dann auf etwas Positives konzentrieren muss.", ich streckte tatsächlich jetzt meine Hand aus und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen über die struppige, silberne Oberfläche. Sie war ganz warm und es kribbelte in meiner ganzen Hand.

"Wahnsinn...", flüsterte ich. Er grinste. Der Hund sah jetzt mich an, nachdem ich ihn angefasst hatte, einen Moment nur ausdruckslos, dann begann sein Schwanz umso heftiger zu wedeln und er machte Männchen. Ich kicherte ein bisschen und streichelte ihn, dieses Mal unter seinem Kinn. James gluckste. "Was?"

"Uh - ich bin da kitzelig.", flüsterte er verlegen. Ich lief sofort rot an und zog meine Hand zurück. "Sirius und ich haben einige Versuche mit diesem Patronus gemacht, ich habe eine sehr enge Bindung zu ihm. Ich baue sowieso enge Bindungen zu allem möglichen auf."; murmelte er nachdenklich und streichelte ebenfalls unter dem Kinn des Hundes entlang, dieses Mal jedoch gluckste er nicht. "Zauberstäben zum Beispiel."

"Aber - uh - wie kannst du dich unterhalten und den Patronus herauf beschwören? Musst du dich so wenig konzentrieren?", fragte ich ihn verwundert. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Schnuffel erträgt es, wenn meine Gedanken ein wenig von ihm abweichen. Er verliert dann an Kraft, aber er verschwindet nicht sofort.", ich streckte meine Hand wieder aus und streichelte über den Hund. Er kam etwas näher und schmiegte seinen Kopf gegen meine Handfläche. James hingegen runzelte seine Stirn - dann löste sich der Patronus plötzlich in Luft auf. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, da wurde er umso röter.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte ich.

""Uh... Na ja, je mehr Körperkontakt du zu meinem Patronus hast, umso wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass du die Erinnerung siehst, die ich für ihn benutze.", erklärte er und ich merkte sofort, dass er sich anstrengen musste, nicht zu stottern. "Und ich kann das nur verhindern, indem ich an etwas anderes denke. Und das wiederum lässt Schnuffel verschwinden.", ich legte meinen Kopf schief.

"Wieso darf ich nicht wissen, woran du denkst?", fragte ich ihn.

"Weil das privat ist.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. "Welche Gestalt nimmt dein Patronus an?", ich wurde jetzt selber recht rot und seufzte.

"Uh...", murmelte ich. "Tja, er hat sich noch nicht entschieden."; da starrte er mich an. "Und es variiert auch von Erinnerung zu Erinnerung.", mit einem Mal war Schnuffel wieder da. Er wedelte mit dem Schwanz und liess sich wieder von James streicheln.

"Lass sehen.", forderte er mich auf.

Ich gehorchte und zog meinen Zauberstab, da griff er zuerst nach ihm und betrachtete ihn. "Was?", fragte ich.

"Was ist das für einer? Weide?", ich nickte.

"Woher weisst du das?", fragte ich.

"Meiner ist auch aus Weide."; erwiderte er nur. "Was ist der Kern?"

"Ein Einhornhaar.", beantwortete ich. "Zwölfeinhalb Zoll."

"Mh, mh, mh...", machte er darauf nur und grinste, dann reichte er mir meinen Zauberstab zurück.

"Was?", er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Nichts."

Ich dachte an den Moment, in dem ich meinen Zauberstab das erste Mal gereicht bekommen hatte, von Mr Ollivander persönlich. Und wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als er auf mich reagierte. Weil er mich gewählt hatte. "Expecto Patronum."; sagte ich deutlich und aus der Spitze meines Zauberstabes erschien ein prächtiger Löwe. Ich grinste zufrieden. Er sah schöner aus als sonst und James wirkte mächtig beeindruckt, als er aufstand und ihn umkreiste.

"Darf ich fragen, welche Erinnerung du benutzt?"; fragte er.

"Uh - der Moment, als ich meinen Zauberstab bekommen habe.", antwortete ich.

"So, so...", murmelte er. "Wusstest du, dass der Patronus meistens etwas ausdrückt?"

"Interpretierst du mich gerade?", hakte ich nach und er lachte ein bisschen.

"Vielleicht."

"Was interpretierst du in meinem Löwen?", fragte ich ihn neugierig und er grinste leicht.

"Dass du im Herzen ein Gryffindor bist.", erklärte er mir einfach. "Denn als du deinen Zauberstab bekommen hast, war besiegelt, dass du rot-gold tragen wirst. Der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer - demnach wird der Zauberstab sehr genau wissen, was er will, nicht wahr?"; ich wurde jetzt ganz rot und räusperte mich. "Was hast du noch?"

Tatsächlich löste sich mein Löwe auf und ich dachte an meine ZAG-Ergebnisse. "Expecto Patronum.", sagte ich wieder und ein grosser Rabe erschien.

"Aaah.", machte er. "Du denkst an schulische Leistungen, wetten.", sein Grinsen war beinahe unerträglich breit. "Es fragt sich jeder, weshalb du nicht in Ravenclaw gelandet bist, so talentiert und klug wie du bist.", tatsächlich hielt er dem Raben seinen Arm hin und der setzte sich brav hin. Plötzlich sah ich den Brief mit meinen ZAG-Ergebnissen vor meinem inneren Auge und wenn es eben nur ein Gedanke gewesen war - jetzt konnte ich es tatsächlich sehen.

"Du... Du hast es gesehen, nicht wahr?", fragte ich verlegen.

"Ja.", meinte er. "Du hattest alle ZAGs?", hakte er nach. Ich nickte. "Wow..."

"Und du?"

"Ich auch."; grinste er dann. "Aber das wäre nichts, womit ich einen Patronus produzieren könnte, weil mir meine Noten egal sind.", darauf konnte ich nur meine Augen verdrehen. "Hast du noch mehr?"

"Ja.", murmelte ich verlegen. "Das heisst, nein. Ich hatte noch eine Erinnerung an die ich oft gedacht habe, aber sie funktioniert nicht mehr.", gab ich zu. Er nickte verstehend und schälte sich aus den Decken. Ich zuckte zusammen, als er sie um mich legte. "Was-"

"Dir ist kalt.", sagte er ruhig. "Du zitterst."

"Dabei ist es ganz warm.", erwiderte ich nur.

"Na ja, aber im Vergleich zu tagsüber ist es gar nicht so warm.", erwiderte er. "Und es ist nicht so, als hättest du viel an.", ich wurde ganz rot, als ich bemerkte, dass ich tatsächlich nicht besonders viel trug. Er war sogar ein bisschen rot geworden und räusperte sich, als ich näher zu ihm rutschte.

"Danke.", murmelte ich. Er nickte nur. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so nett sein kannst."

"Tja, ich stelle mich meistens nur in Gruppen blöd an, damit alle sehen, dass ich mich daneben benehmen kann.", meinte er grinsend und zwinkerte mir zu. Mir fiel wieder der Abend am See ein.

Auch da war er nett zu mir gewesen. Er hatte mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe und Sev bestraft, weil er das böse Wort gesagt hatte. Dann fiel mir wieder ein, wie er Sev vorher gequält hatte, ohne jeden Grund, ohne Provokation und ich seufzte. Trotzdem war er nett zu mir und Sev nicht.

"Na ja, eigentlich hört man ja die nettesten Sachen von dir.", flüsterte ich verlegen.

"Glaub nicht alles, was man über mich sagt.", erwiderte er wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Über Sirius und mich werden die wildesten Geschichten erzählt und fast nichts davon ist wahr.", ich stockte.

"Was ist davon wahr?", fragte ich, er wurde sofort wieder schlagartig rot.

"Willst du es wirklich wissen? Es ist recht heikel.", warnte er mich.

"Raus damit.", erwiderte ich neugierig.

"Nun gut, wie du willst: Ich für meinen Teil - das trifft nicht auf Sirius zu - hatte Sex, ja. Aber nicht mit allen, die es von sich behaupten und was meine Vorlieben angeht ist gar nichts von dem wahr, was gesagt wird.", erklärte er mir langsam und anscheinend sehr bedacht auf seine Formulierungen, darauf zog ich meine Augenbrauen herauf.

"Du sagst mir also, dass Sirius - uh - Jungfrau ist?", er nickte. "Oh Mann, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet."

"Hast du ihn schon einmal mit einem Mädchen gesehen?", fragte er.

"Ja, er geht ständig mit Mädchen aus!", gab ich sofort zurück.

"Hast du ihn schon einmal mit einem Mädchen zusammen gesehen?", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern und schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Er hat bisher keine gefunden, die ihn genug interessiert hätte. Er ist eigentlich recht glücklich mit den Jungs und mir. Und ein kleines bisschen Beziehungsunfähig, aber das ist nicht unbedingt seine Schuld...", er wiegelte seinen Kopf ein wenig.

"Also du hattest Sex und Sirius Black nicht?", hakte ich nach. Er grinste.

"Und ist es so unwahrscheinlich, dass eine Frau mit mir schlafen würde?", fragte er. Darauf wusste ich keine Antwort und wurde krebsrot im Gesicht. "Wie gesagt, die meisten behaupten es nur, weil es halt überall herum erzählt wird und sie denken, wenn sie zugeben, dass ich nicht mit ihnen geschlafen habe, dann denken die anderen Mädchen, dass sie meiner nicht würdig waren, also sagen sie, ich hätte mit ihnen geschlafen, obwohl sie dadurch nicht besonders werden, weil jedes Mädchen sagt, ich hätte mit ihr geschlafen.", er verdrehte seine Augen nach diesem Monstersatz.

"Aber das ist doch - uh - Unsinn.", murmelte ich.

"Ja, weiss ich. Darum gehe ich nicht mehr mit irgendwelchen Mädchen aus, sondern nur noch mit denen ich auch schlafen wollen würde.", grinste er breit, woraufhin ich nun meine Augen verdrehte.

"Mit wem hast du geschlafen?", fragte ich ihn irgendwann, weil wir gerade schon darüber sprachen. Er verzog sein Gesicht ein bisschen und seufzte.

"Kennst du Eliza Bones?", fragte er.

"Ja."

"Nun, wir waren Anfang des Schuljahres zusammen. Sogar eine Weile, bis Februar.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und seufzte erneut. "Ich weiss nicht einmal mehr, wie wir überhaupt zusammen gekommen sind oder was mich dazu bewogen hat, so lange mit ihr zusammen zu bleiben, aber irgendwie-"

"Ich kann dir genau sagen, was es war."; grinste ich und hielt meine Hände mit etwas Abstand von meinen Brüsten weg. "Sie hat zwei Gehirne.", er lachte ein bisschen.

"Ja, sie hat grosse Brüste.", meinte er.

"Wie kommt es, dass das niemand weiss?", fragte ich weiter.

"Na ja, ausser Sirius, ihr und mir weiss das eben keiner. Du jetzt. Weil - die Sache ist nicht so schön ausgegangen.", vielleicht war es eine Art Reflex, aber meine Hand legte sich tröstend auf seine. "Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie eine Schlampe ist.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und atmete tief durch. "Und nachdem wir fast ein halbes Jahr zusammen waren, habe ich sie mit McNair in einer Besenkammer erwischt.", ich schnaubte.

"Wow, das war aber ein tiefer Fall...", maulte ich.

"War das ein Kompliment?", fragte er.

"Ach komm, tue nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, dass du ein guter Fang bist.", ich wurde jetzt noch röter und fuhr über mein Gesicht. Er lachte wieder ein bisschen. "Also, wenn das niemand weiss, wieso erzählst du es ausgerechnet mir? Wir sind nicht gerade beste Freunde...", auch darauf zuckte er wieder nur mit seinen Schultern.

"Nicht, weil ich das nicht will.", erwiderte er. "Ich vertraue dir sehr, Lily, du schimpfst und meckerst und zeterst zwar immer mit mir, aber ich vertraue dir trotzdem. Weil ich weiss, dass einer von den Guten bist.", da wurde ich noch einmal besonders rot.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen, bevor ich noch mehr Unsinn rede. Es ist schon so spät.", er griff an mein Handgelenk.

"Lily, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, dann kannst du zu mir kommen. Ich weiss, ich bin ein Idiot manchmal, aber ich bin eigentlich auch einer von den Guten.", ich bemerkte, dass aus irgendwelchen Gründen meine Atmung schwerer geworden war und mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen. "Und ich weiss, dass du genug Leute zum Reden finden würdest, aber vielleicht fehlt dir manchmal eine männliche Meinung.", er wusste es. Ich zuckte zurück und sprang endlich auf, da räusperte er sich.

"Woher-"

"Du bist gegangen, er hat es mir danach gesagt.", erwiderte er sofort und sein Blick fiel nun auf den Türrahmen. "Und ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt, aber als ich die Initialen gesehen habe, da wusste ich, dass es wahr ist.", ich verschränkte meine Arme.

"Du kannst ihn nicht ersetzen.", ärgerte ich mich.

"Ich will ihn auch gar nicht ersetzen, Lily, ich will nur gut machen, was ich angerichtet habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass du einen Freund verloren hast. Selbst wenn es Severus Snape war.", schweigend sahen wir uns an. "Ich weiss-"

"Nein, du hast einfach keine Ahnung!", sagte ich. "Das alles ist nur deine Schuld, James Potter, weil du ihn-"

"Ich habe ihn nicht gezwungen, dich zu beleidigen!", erwiderte er jetzt ebenso wütend. "Severus Snape und ich, wir hassen uns, schon immer, schon von Anfang an, frag nicht wieso, es gibt nämlich gar keinen Grund, Lily, aber es ist so und wir sind beide glücklich damit, einander zu hassen!", maulte er. "Ich will doch nur nett sein, wieso wirst du direkt biestig, Lily?"

"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay, Potter?", ich drehte mich mit fliegenden Haaren herum und begann, die Strickleiter wieder herunter zu klettern. Ich hörte ihn noch seufzen.

"Das ist der Grund, weshalb Sirius keinen Sex haben will. Weiber...", maulte er, aber darauf reagierte ich nicht mehr.

Ich sah ihn erst ein paar Tage später wieder. Ich mistete die Ställe aus, als ich die beiden hochwohlgeborenen Herren in der Ferne sah. Nun standen die Stelle ein wenig vor dem Wald, aber es war keine Chance mehr, sich zu verstecken, da straffte ich meine Schultern und fuhr fort. Die beiden Pferde wurden langsamer und schliesslich stiegen sie beide ab und diskutierten heftig miteinander.

Einer drehte um. Ich zog überrascht meine Augenbrauen herauf, als der andere langsam und zu Fuss näher kam, die Pferde hinter sich her führend. Es war James. "Hey."; sagte er.

"Hey."; gab ich nur gleichgültig zurück. Es war unangenehm, dass er mich sah, während ich die Pferdeställe ausmistete und wahrscheinlich auch wie einer aussah. Und so roch. Er jedoch band die Pferde mit den Zügeln an die Stalltüre und nahm die zweite Mistgabel zur Hand. "Mach das nicht. Ich werde dafür bezahlt."

"Na und?", grinste er.

"Lasst das, Euer Hoheit!", schnappte ich.

"Komm schon, ich kann die Pferde ja nicht einfach hier stehen lassen und dir bei der Arbeit zu sehen.", ermahnte er mich. "Und wenn ich dir helfe-"

"Du bringst mich in Verlegenheit!", sagte ich klipp und klar und er seufzte.

"Sieh mal, es tut mir Leid, wie wir letztlich auseinander gegangen sind, das hier ist ein Friedensangebot. Ich will doch keinen Streit mit dir...", sagte er ernst.

"Geh einfach, okay?"; mir kamen jetzt die Tränen. Das war die peinlichste Situation in der ich jemals gewesen war! James Potter half mir dabei, die Ställe seiner Pferde aus zu misten, obwohl ich dafür bezahlt wurde. Weil ich sein blöder Diener war, so wie der Rest der Welt auch.

"Wenn ich dich in Verlegenheit hätte bringen wollen, dann hätte ich Sirius weder weg schicken, noch mit ihm streiten müssen. Komm schon, Lily, ich helfe dir.", leider brach da ein hysterisches Heulen aus mir heraus.

"Wieso kannst du nicht einfach gehen?", fragte ich ihn und fuhr mit meiner schmutzigen Hand über mein schmutziges Gesicht. Er sah mich betreten an. "Bitte, verschwinde einfach und lass mich das dumme Aschenputtel sein, dass den Mist deiner Pferde weg macht!", flehte ich peinlich verlegen und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

"Aschenputtel kriegt den Prinz.", murmelte er nur, aber ich hörte seine Mistgabel fallen und als ich mich umdrehte, da war er verschwunden. Ich brauchte eine Weile, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte und noch ehe ich wieder mit der Arbeit anfangen konnte, kam mein Vater in die Ställe.

"Lily?", fragte er.

"Ja?"; machte ich und versuchte dabei nicht mehr so doll verheult zu klingen. Trotzdem sah er mich besorgt an.

"Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe den Sohn des Hauses heraus kommen sehen.", ich wurde ganz rot und mir schossen wieder Tränen in die Augen. "Hat er etwas gesagt?"

"Ich kenne ihn, Dad, es ist okay."; murmelte ich.

"Was?", fragte er nach.

"Uh - ja, wir kennen uns aus der Schule. Die Potters sind... Sie sind eine sehr alte Zaubererfamilie."; er hob die zweite Mistgabel auf und sah mich an. "Was denn?"

"Liebes, hast du geweint?"

"Nein.", log ich augenblicklich. "Nein, ich habe eben etwas ins Auge gekriegt, keine Ahnung was.", aber Dad kannte mich zu gut dafür. "Ich - Dad, wirklich, es ist alles in Ordnung.", beteuerte ich wieder, obwohl es nicht stimmte und fuhr jetzt etwas erbost fort, die Boxen zu reinigen.

"Aber, ich meine... Lily, wenn es dir unangenehm ist-"

"Um Himmels Willen, könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?", rief ich wütend. "Dad, geh einfach!", er sah mich verwirrt und ein bisschen verletzt an, seufzte aber.

"Schon gut, kein Grund, laut zu werden...", murmelte er missmutig und auch er verliess mich. Ich sah ihm schuldig hinterher, rief ihn aber nicht zurück und lief ihm auch nicht nach, so wie es sonst schon einmal vorkam, wenn ich merkte, dass ich unfair zu ihm war.

Dad und ich waren eigentlich recht gute Freunde. Nachdem Mum und Petunia weg gezogen waren, hatten wir nur noch einander und seit Sev und ich nicht mehr miteinander sprachen, war er meine einzige Gesellschaft in den Ferien. Und ich half ihm gerne bei der Arbeit und ich verdiente recht gut dabei. Es lag nicht einmal daran, dass wir kein Geld hatten.

Wir hatten Geld.

Aber Dad und ich machten eben, was wir gerne taten. Wir brauchten kein grosses, schönes Haus mit viel Garten und Geld, dass an den Bäumen wuchs. Wir mochten es, uns um das Haus zu kümmern, das nun den Potters gehörte, es war wunderschön und sehr alt und sehr gross und hatte in den letzten Jahren leer gestanden.

Es war schon fast dunkel, als ich endlich fertig mit den blöden Ställen war. Natürlich war James gegangen, so wie ich ihn darum gebeten hatte, also hatte ich mich um die Pferde gekümmert und sie abgesattelt und gestriegelt und gefüttert. Dad sass auf unserer Terrasse und hatte sogar etwas gekocht, aber ich schleppte mich nur müde an ihm vorbei.

Nach einer gründlichen Dusche setzte ich mich neben ihn. "So mein Mäuschen, jetzt erzähl doch mal."; bat er mich ruhig. Das zog normalerweise immer bei mir, ich schmolz dann unter seinem Daddy-hat-dich-lieb-Blick und erzählte ihm alle meine Sorgen. Nicht heute. Ich stöhnte nur.

"Lass uns nicht darüber reden. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe."; murmelte ich nur und stocherte dabei in dem kalten Essen herum. "Ich habe eigentlich keinen Hunger, Dad."

"Aber irgendetwas musst du doch essen..."; sagte er besorgt.

"Mh, ich halte es einen Tag ohne Essen aus.", erwiderte ich nur und stand sofort wieder auf. "Ich gehe und-"

"Du gehst in das Baumhaus, richtig?", fragte er. Ich seufzte.

"Dad-"

"Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was zwischen Sev und dir vorgefallen ist? Vielleicht könnt ihr das wieder gerade biegen, Lily."

"Wenn wir das irgendwie wieder gerade biegen könnten, dann hätten wir das längst getan. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass der Einfluss seiner Mutter einfach Überhand genommen hat und dass ich das schon viel länger wusste.", erwiderte ich nur bedrückt. Ich wollte das Ganze nicht schon wieder durchkauen. Dad hatte Sev so sehr gemocht und sich so sehr gewünscht, wir würden zusammen kommen und dann irgendwann heiraten und Kinder bekommen und...

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Aber-"

"Nein, Dad, lass mich in Ruhe mit Severus Snape!", maulte ich nun eher. "Lass es einfach gut sein, er ist fort. Er kommt nicht wieder. Romeo und Julia haben sich für ihre Familien entschieden und werden auch keine Freunde mehr!", er sah mich betrübt an und seufzte dann.

"Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben."; sagte er dann.

"Wenn er nicht aufpasst, dann werde ich ihm mal einen Brief schreiben!", und zwar einen Heuler. Mit Zähnen. Er räusperte sich, da verdrehte ich meine Augen. "Schreib nicht mehr mit ihm, Dad. Er ist gefährlich, okay? Er ist - er ist...", aber mir fielen keine Worte für das ein, was er war. Ich trat nur vor Wut gegen den Tisch und liess Dad ganz alleine und betrübt zurück.

Natürlich führte mein Weg ins Baumhaus. Das war grundsätzlich immer mein erster Anlaufpunkt. Allerdings legte ich mich normalerweise auf die Decken und Kissen oder setzte mich auf die Bank und las oder machte irgendetwas ähnliches. In den letzten Ferien, direkt nachdem Sev und ich - uh - nachdem wir auseinander gegangen waren, da hatte ich meistens geheult. Heute jedoch stöhnte ich nur und nahm mir vor, das Dach ab zu decken. Das Baumhaus musste weg.

Selbstverständlich machte Potter mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er lag auf einem Schafsfell und starrte nachdenklich gegen die Decke. "Hey.", grüsste er.

"Hast du denn nichts besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag in diesem blöden Baumhaus herum zu hängen und mir auf zu lauern?", fragte ich ihn wütend und dabei strömten mir Tränen über meine Wangen. "Mir geht es wahrscheinlich schon schlecht genug, du musst nicht immer und überall sitzen und mir noch mehr weh tun!", er seufzte und richtete sich auf.

"Ich will dir gar nicht weh tun!", erwiderte er. "Und ich laure dir nicht auf. Ich warte auf dich, weil ich weiss, dass du her kommen wirst, wenn du eigentlich mit jemandem reden willst.", ich schnaubte.

"Mag sein, dass ich mit jemandem reden will, aber doch sicherlich nicht mit dir!", rief ich wütend. "Ich arbeite doch nur für dich! Ich bin dein Diener, so wie alle anderen auf dieser Welt auch!"

"Du bist nur mein Diener, wenn du dich zu meinem Diener machst, denn ich denke nicht so über dich!", sagte er zurück und er klang jetzt sehr verärgert dabei. "Ich wäre viel lieber dein Freund, aber du kannst dir ja anscheinend nicht schlimmeres vorstellen, als mit mir befreundet zu sein!", maulte er. Ich stöhnte wieder genervt.

"Soll ich dir jetzt zu Füssen fallen, weil du gerne mit mir befreundet wärst?", fragte ich ihn. "Soll ich dir eine Dankeskarte schreiben? Möchtest du, dass ich dir die Füsse küsse? Ich hatte einen Freund, aber du hast ihn ja vergrault!", er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf und verschränkte seine Arme, jetzt deutlich verärgert.

"Du kannst mir nicht die Schuld für sein loses Mundwerk geben!", beharrte er.

"Er hatte nichts getan, du hast ihn einfach so angegriffen!"; rief ich wütend.

"Und am Abend davor?", fragte er mich. "Du hast doch gehört, was er abends davor gemacht hat, richtig?", ich schwieg verbissen. "Lily, Severus Snape und ich, wir hassen uns! Du kannst nicht einem von uns die Schuld geben, denn der andere zieht ja immer mit, verstehst du!", erklärte er ungeduldig. "Und ich weiss, dass das nicht unbedingt ehrenhaft von mir war.", Schweigen legte sich über uns und er seufzte nach einer ganzen Weile. "Du bist die einzige, die für ihn aufgestanden ist, wieso hätte er dich angreifen sollen, wenn ich etwas getan habe? Gib doch zu, dass du wusstest, dass du ihn verloren hast."

Ich war ein bisschen erstaunt darüber, dass er offensichtlich alles wusste. Die ganze Geschichte. "Hast du ihm weh getan, um das alles heraus zu finden?", fragte ich tonlos.

"Nein.", erwiderte er. "Um ehrlich zu sein, hat er mich gebeten, mit dir zu sprechen.", ich verdrehte meine Augen und seufzte.

"Er kann es einfach nicht lassen.", maulte ich. "Er schreibt Briefe an meinen Vater, drängt meine Freundinnen und jetzt auch noch du! Wen will er noch schicken? Als nächstes kommt Merlin höchst persönlich!", er runzelte seine Stirn, da stockte ich. "Er ist zu dir gekommen?"

"Ich war auch sehr überrascht, er traut sich normalerweise nicht in meine Nähe.", meinte er langsam. "Lily?", ich sah ihn an. Er war ganz ernst und wirkte ein wenig bedauernd. "Ich weiss, dass das eine grosse Geste von ihm war, aber vergiss nicht, was gewesen ist. Auch wenn es wahr ist und er mag dich - ich glaube, es ist bereits zu spät.", ich stöhnte wieder.

"Glaubst du?", fragte ich unsicher. Tatsächlich hatte ich schon wieder dahin schmelzen wollen.

"Er steckt schon so tief in der schwarzen Magie drin, ich wüsste nicht, wie er da wieder heraus kommen möchte.", mir wurde ganz schwindelig und ich sank auf die Bank in der Ecke. "Liebst du ihn?"

Das war die schwierigste Frage, die mir jemals jemand gestellt hatte. Ich wusste ja, was sie alle von mir erwarteten. Mary und Marlene wollten nicht, dass ich ihn liebte. Sie mochten ihn nicht, er war ein Slytherin und er hatte mich beleidigt und verletzt. Dad wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das ich ihn liebte. Petunia verlangte, dass ich ihm den Rücken kehrte. "Nein."; gab ich endlich zu. Er reagierte kaum, aber ich sah seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe zucken.

"Nicht?", fragte er nach. "Bist du sicher?"

"Nicht so.", erwiderte ich rasch. "Er ist so lange mein bester Freund gewesen, er war eher wie der Bruder, den ich nie hatte.", er verzog sein Gesicht.

"Das hört wahrscheinlich kein Mann gerne.", murmelte er. "Du wirst sich entscheiden müssen.", daraufhin wurde ich rot. "Ich meine, die Chance besteht selbstverständlich, dass du ihm vergibst und er eine hundertachzig Grad Wendung macht - aber das wird seine Freunde verärgern. Und selbst, wenn er es schafft, sich von ihnen zu lösen steht ihr dann am Ende immer noch vor der Problematik, dass er dir wie ein Bruder ist - aber alles andere, nur keine brüderlichen Gefühle für dich hat.", ich wurde rot.

"Was meinst du?", er setzte sich jetzt neben mich.

"Ich meine damit, dass er verzweifelt in dich verliebt ist. Verzweifelt genug, um zu mir, seinem erklärten Erzfeind zu kommen und mich um Rat und Hilfe zu bitten.", da seufzte ich. "Was wirst du tun?", fragte er mich dann und ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

"Du bist der einzige, der eine hundertachzig Grad Wendung gemacht hat."; flüsterte ich verlegen. "Ich erkenne dich kaum noch wieder."

"Wie ich schon sagte, auch wenn ich manchmal blöd bin, bin ich doch einer der Guten.", antwortete er nur. "Und ich vertraue dir und ich mag dich, hörst du? Ich wäre gerne mit dir befreundet.", einen Moment waren wir beide in Gedanken versunken. "Also..."

"Also?"

"Nun, ich habe ihm angeboten, mit dir zu reden und ihm zu sagen, was dabei heraus kommt.", gestand er schliesslich und wurde leicht rosa um seine Nase. "Also, was sage ich ihm?", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern. "Du wirst ihn abweisen, richtig?"

"Ja.", gab ich schweren Herzens zurück. "Ich... Ich will nicht um eine verlorene Seele kämpfen. Ich will nur noch, dass er mich endlich in Ruhe lässt.", plötzlich streichelte er durch meine Haare, nur ganz leicht, dann küsste er mich auf die Wange. Ich zuckte zusammen, sagte aber nichts.

"Ich werde mit ihm reden.", versprach er und stand auf. Ich sah ihn erschüttert an. Jetzt ging er einfach?

"M - möchtest du - uh - noch hier bleiben?"; stotterte ich. Er drehte sich mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zu mir um und ich wurde rot. Jetzt stotterte ich auch noch!

"Und was tun?", fragte er zurück. Ich verschränkte meine Arme.

"Keine Ahnung.", gestand ich, da lachte er leicht. "Zeigst du mir Schnuffel noch einmal?", er räusperte sich, da wusste ich, dass er nicht bleiben würde. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, weshalb er nicht blieb, aber tatsächlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

"Meine Eltern bekommen heute Besuch und ich muss mich noch umziehen.", erklärte er schliesslich. Ich wusste, dass er log. "Das Baumhaus... Uh - du solltest es trotzdem stehen lassen. Es ist einfach so hübsch und ich nehme an, dass Snape und du viele schöne Erinnerungen damit verbinden. Dass sie vorbei sind, macht die Erinnerungen nicht wertlos.", ich nickte sprachlos über so viel Tiefgang und sah ihm hinterher, bis er gegangen war.

Dad und ich knieten im Blumenbeet, als James vorbei ritt. Dad schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Schau dir diesen kleinen Prinz an.", maulte er. Ich runzelte meine Stirn. "Reitet hier wie ein Irrer durch die Gegend...", beschwerte er sich.

"Na ja... Er reitet eigentlich recht gut."; erwiderte ich. "Was hast du gegen ihn?"; fragte ich. Dad wurde ganz rot.

"Weisst du... Uh - Sev hat ihn mal erwähnt und-"  
"Beurteile James doch nicht nach dem, was jemand anders über ihn sagt!", knurrte ich nur.

"Lily, möchtest du mir denn wirklich nicht erzählen, was zwischen Sev und dir passiert ist?", fragte er. Ich verdrehte meine Augen und seufzte tief.

"Nein, Dad, ich möchte dir wirklich nicht erzählen, was passiert ist!", beharrte ich. "Ich weiss, dass du ihn gerne hast, aber ich bitte dich inständig, dich von ihm fern zu halten! Er ist gefährlich, es ist gefährlich für euch beide, wenn du den Kontakt zu ihm aufrecht erhältst!", darauf wusste er wohl nichts zu sagen, denn er antwortete eine Weile nicht.

Erst, als James wieder in unserem Blickfeld erschien. "Du stehst doch nicht auf den Prinz, oder?", ich wurde rot.

"Dad!", maulte ich.

"Tust du doch nicht, oder?", hakte er nach und klang dabei mehr als unzufrieden. "Ich sehe doch, wie er dich ansieht. Und es gefällt mir nicht. Sev hat mir erzählt, was an der Schule über ihn erzählt wird.", darauf schnaubte ich nur.

"Nur, weil es erzählt wird, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass es wahr ist.", belehrte ich ihn. "Über mich wird auch erzählt, dass ich ein herrisches Biest bin und-"

"Und jedes Wort ist wahr. Manchmal sind Worte der Wahrheit in aller Munde.", belehrte er mich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme. "Mir gefällt der Gedanke, dass mein kleines Mädchen mit einem Draufgänger wie diesem Prinz zusammen ist überhaupt nicht.", erklärte er.

"Hör auf, ihn so zu nennen. James und ich kennen einander tatsächlich ein bisschen und ich versichere dir, dass nicht alles wahr ist, was über ihn erzählt wird."; ich riss einen Löwenzahn an der Wurzel heraus und warf ihn in den Eimer. Tatsächlich wurde ich den Gedanken einen Moment nicht los, dass James zugegeben hatte, dass er Sex hatte.

"Aber-"  
"Dad, James Potter ist einer von den Guten, okay. Vertrau mir!", bat ich ihn.

"Dir vertraue ich. Ihm vertraue ich nicht.", meinte er darauf nur.

Und tatsächlich, als Dad gerade den vollen Eimer Unkraut weg brachte, da kam James näher. Ich verdrehte meine Augen und beugte mich über die Blumen. "Du siehst hübsch aus.", grinste er mich breit vom Pferd aus an, da zog ich meine Augenbrauen herauf.

"Ich bin dreckig."; informierte ich ihn.

"Dreck steht dir.", lachte er nur. "Du solltest es mal mit Quidditch versuchen, da wird man ständig dreckig.", ich grinste ein bisschen, weil er sich so blöd anstellte. "Wo ist dein Vater hin?", fragte er.

"Nur den vollen Eimer weg bringen.", antwortete ich brav.

"Glaubst du, er lässt dich gehen?", ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf. "Was denn?"

"Was hast du vor?"

"Wie gut kennst du den Wald?", fragte er mich weiter aus und ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

"Nicht allzu gut. Wir sind nie weiter als bis zum Baumhaus gekommen.", er grinste breit.

"Ich will dir also etwas zeigen. Glaubst du, dein Dad lässt dich gehen?", fragte er wieder.

"Bist du besonders nett, weil ich dir Leid tue?", er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Dad wird mich kaum gehen lassen, wenn er weiss, dass ich dann mit dir unterwegs bin.", erwiderte ich schliesslich hin und her gerissen.

Auf der einen Seite mochte ich es, Unkraut zu jäten und James und ich hatten bisher erst ein einziges Gespräch ohne Streit hingekriegt. Beziehungsweise, wir hatten gestritten - und uns dann aber vertragen. Das war vorher noch nie vorgekommen. Auf der anderen Seite hingegen wollte ich gerne mit und den Wald erkunden. Und James war sehr nett zu mir. Und er hatte mich auf die Wange geküsst. "Warum nicht?"; fragte er.

"Offensichtlich denkt er, du bist ein eingebildetes Prinzchen.", grinste ich jetzt. Er grinste zurück.

"Ja, diesen Eindruck macht man wohl hoch oben zu Pferde."; da stieg er ab und streckte sich ein bisschen. "Besser?", fragte er dann.

"Noch nicht ganz.", ich hob einen kleinen Klumpen Erde vom Boden und stand auf.

"Das würdest du nicht.", murmelte er und wollte einen Schritt zurück treten, stiess jedoch nur gegen das Pferd. "Mum wird dich suchen und finden und töten, die Sachen sind frisch aus der Wäsche."

Aber ich verrieb den Klumpen in seinem Gesicht. Er hatte seine Augen zusammen gekniffen und hielt mein Handgelenk fest, als er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, dass ich Dreck in seinem Gesicht verrieb. "Besser.", meinte ich nun zufrieden.

Ich hatte noch nie so nah bei ihm gestanden. Uh, zumindest nicht ohne zwei Leute hinter mir, die versuchten, ihn zu retten. Er strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht und machte ein komisches Geräusch, während er seine Zähne fletschte, da kicherte ich ein bisschen. Das verging mir schlagartig, als er mir den überschüssigen Dreck, der auf seiner Haut geklebt hatte glatt wieder zurück ins Gesicht schmierte. Ich schrie auf und stürzte ins Beet, um mehr Dreck zu holen.

Es musste ein herrliches Bild gewesen sein, als mein Dad zurück kam lagen wir nämlich beide im Dreck und bewarfen uns mit Erde. "Was soll das denn?"; maulte der jedoch nur. James und ich sprangen auf und zeigten auf den jeweils anderen.

"Der hat angefangen!", sagten wir im Chor.

"Es ist mir egal, wer angefangen hat!"; sagte er nur und ein böser Blick traf mich. Ich verdrehte nur meine Augen und trat einen Schritt von James weg. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. "Lily, mach keine Spässe mit mir!", ermahnte er mich.

"Ich habe sowieso keine Lust mehr. Kann ich duschen gehen?", erwiderte ich nur.

"Meinetwegen.", sagte er patzig. James grinste breit und rieb seine Hände, sodass der gröbste Dreck auf den Rasen rieselte. "Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, Mr Potter?"; fragte er dann barsch.

"Nicht doch, Mr Evans, Sie dürfen mich gerne James nennen. Wenn jemand Mr Potter sagt, dann drehe ich mich gerne um und fliehe, weil mein Vater irgendwo sein muss.", erwiderte er charmant. Ich - uh - musste ja selber zugeben, dass er charmant sein konnte, wenn er es darauf anlegte. Aber Dad verschränkte nur seine Arme.

"Ich kenne meinen Platz."; sagte er und ein weiterer Blick traf mich. "Und du solltest deinen auch kennen.", fügte er hinzu. Ich lief krebsrot an.

"Wir wollten nur-"

"Nein.", unterbrach er mich. "Nein, geh in dien Zimmer, Lily!", ich starrte ihn fassungslos an. Was war denn nur in ihn gefahren?

"Dad, ich bin volljährig."; erinnerte ich ihn.

"Nicht bei mir.", ich wurde wieder rot und blieb es diesmal. "Und ich weiss, was über diesen Potter-Jungen gesagt wird, da werde ich dir nicht auch noch erlauben, dich mit ihm auf romantischen Lichtungen herum zu treiben.", jetzt wurde endlich auch James knallrot in seinem dreckigen Gesicht.

"Dad!"; machte ich wütend.

"Ist doch so!"

"Das ist ganz und gar nicht so!", protestierte ich. "Und du hast kein Recht, so etwas zu sagen! Sev lobst du in den höchsten Tönen und hast keine Ahnung, was gewesen ist!", ich drehte mich mit fliegenden Haaren herum und liess die beiden Herren stehen. Mein Vater konnte so peinlich sein, dann hatte er urplötzlich fünf Minuten und wurde unausstehlich und unhöflich!

Ich ging also duschen und kletterte danach in das Baumhaus. Tatsächlich hockte dort wie erwartet James Potter. Er war noch dreckig und verschwitzt und knallrot im Gesicht. "Hey.", sagte er.

"Wie ging das zwischen euch aus?"; fragte ich schnaubend.

"Uh - er hat mir den Rücken zugedreht und weiter gearbeitet, da habe ich Waffel zurück in den Stall gebracht und bin her gerannt.", ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf. "Du denkst doch nicht - uh - dass ich versucht habe, dich herum zu kriegen, oder?", ich verdrehte meine Augen.

"Wenn du das geplant hättest, dann könntest du es jetzt immer noch versuchen.", bemerkte ich trocken. Er grinste ein bisschen und richtete sich auf. Er sass auf der Bank. "Du hättest duschen gehen sollen, dann hättest du dir bessere Chancen ausrechnen können.", grinste ich jetzt weniger charmant. Er lachte leicht.

"Als ob du mit mir schlafen würdest.", meinte er nur.

"Aber da war eine romantische Lichtung zu der du mit mir gehen wollten?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und nickte mehr oder weniger.

"Ich hätte wohl nie romantisch gesagt. Es ist eben eine Lichtung und dort wachsen wilde Lilien und ich dachte, das würde dir gefallen.", meinte er frech. Ich lachte nun auch ein bisschen und setzte mich direkt neben ihn.

"Ich weiss gar nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist, er ist normalerweise gar nicht so.", maulte ich.

"Uh - was weiss er denn alles, was über mich erzählt wird?", fragte er und wurde noch einen Tick röter.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich weiss ja nicht einmal alles, was über dich erzählt wird.", erwiderte ich. "Was wird denn über dich erzählt?", er seufzte.

"...Zeug eben...", nuschelte er undeutlich - aber deutlich verlegen.

"Sag schon."

"Na... Uh, es wird erzählt, dass ich schweinische Vorlieben hätte." erklärte er. "So - uh - Dreier und solche Sachen.", ich runzelte meine Stirn.

"Und solche Sachen?", hakte ich nach.

"Ich glaube, ich habe uns schon genug in Verlegenheit gebracht, da muss ich nicht noch den Rest aussprechen.", erklärte er. "Jedenfalls wird eine ganze Menge Kram über mich erzählt und ich weiss nicht weshalb.", erklärte er schliesslich und fuhr über sein schmutziges Gesicht. "Wenn er das gehört hat, dann kann ich sogar verstehen, dass er es bedenklich findet, wenn ich in der Nähe seiner Tochter stehe."

"Jetzt hör aber auf. Nur weil du willst, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass ich auch nachgebe!", ermahnte ich ihn. Er grinste, aber das Grinsen war nur gelogen und sollte überspielen, dass er mir etwas verschwieg, was ich im Bezug auf unser Thema eigentlich hätte wissen sollen. Ich liess ihn erst einmal.

"Jawohl, das ist natürlich wahr.", eine Weile schwiegen wir, dann streichelte er wieder mit seinen Fingern durch meine Haare. "Also Snape und du, ihr wart Freunde, ja?", hakte er nach.

"Ja."

"Habt ihr euch mal geküsst?", ich verdrehte meine Augen. "Was denn? Ich frage ja nur..."

"Ja, wir haben ein paar mal...", ich wurde rot.

"Geknutscht."

"Ich hätte es nicht gemacht, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er sich dann in mich verliebt!", erklärte ich dazu.

"Liebes, jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich. Jeder der mit dir knutscht würde sich in dich verlieben, du bist bezaubernd.", erwiderte er nur kopfschüttelnd. "Ich wette, sogar Sirius würde für dich schwärmen, wenn du mit ihm knutschst..."

"Unsinn!", protestierte ich.

"Doch, Lily!", erwiderte er. "Aber sonst wart ihr einfach nur Freunde?", ich nickte langsam.

"Ja.", antwortete ich und lehnte mich dabei zurück. "Es war ziemlich toll eigentlich, wir haben viele gleiche Interessen. Zaubertränke zum Beispiel. Oder Kräuterkunde.", er schnaubte.

"Aber im Gegensatz zu dir ist er ein Freak, Lily.", darauf schnaubte ich nur.

"Lass das."; ermahnte ich ihn. "Nicht jeder kann mit natürlichem Talent gesegnet sein, mit anderen Menschen in Kontakt zu treten! Er ist eben schwierig, das gibt dir kein Recht, über ihn zu urteilen."; belehrte ich ihn.

"Aber man kann sich Mühe geben."; erwiderte er klug und ich biss auf meine Unterlippe. "Siehst du."

"Gehst du also mit mir zu der Lichtung?", fragte ich nur, ohne darauf ein zu gehen. Ich wollte jetzt nicht länger über Sev sprechen.

"Mh, von mir aus.", erwiderte er. "Soll ich noch rasch duschen gehen?", ich verdrehte meine Augen, da lachte er. "So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich rechne mir sowieso keine Chancen bei dir aus."; trotzdem streichelte er mit seinen schmutzigen Fingern nun über meine Wange. Sein Blick wurde etwas wärmer, sein Lächeln irgendwie abwesend. "Ich weiss, dass ich es versaut habe..."

"Weisst du, wenn du immer so nett zu mir wärst, dann könnten wir Freunde sein, James.", flüsterte ich verlegen und traute mich aber gleichzeitig trotzdem nicht, meine Haare vor seinen schmutzigen Fingern zu retten.

"Wirklich?"

"Wirklich.", gab ich zurück. Endlich liess er von meinen Haaren ab und seufzte tief. "Was?"

"Ich kenne meinen Platz."; murmelte er nur. Meinte er damit, dass ich nicht gut genug für ihn war? Wollte er damit sagen, dass ich die Tochter des Haushälters war und demnach nicht mit ihm befreundet sein konnte? Kam jetzt doch wieder seine hässliche, eingebildete Seite zum Vorschein? Enttäuscht drehte ich mich von ihm weg, da räusperte er sich. "So habe ich das nicht gemeint.", überrascht liess ich mich wieder neben ihn sinken. Woher wusste er das immer nur alles? Er sah durch mich hindurch, als wäre ich transparent!

"Wie hast du es dann gemeint?", fragte ich nach.

"Nicht so.", flüsterte er betreten. "Ich kann dir nicht erklären, wie ich es gemeint habe, aber sicher nicht so. Lily, ich würde gerne mit dir befreundet sein. Weisst du, so wie dir eine männliche Meinung fehlt, seit Sev weg ist, so fehlt mir eine weibliche Meinung...", ich schnaubte.

"Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Du kannst alle meine Freundinnen fragen, ich habe keine weibliche Meinung zu bieten.", kommentierte ich trocken und plötzlich grinste er wieder ein bisschen.

"Nun, weiblicher als: Trink einen Feuerwhisky, dann sieht die Welt wieder anders aus wird es wohl allemal sein.", beruhigte er mich. Ich grinste auch und in einem Anfall geistiger Umnachtung küsste ich ihn auf die Wange. Seine Gesichtsmuskerln wurden einen Moment ganz schlaff, dann fing er sich wieder und räusperte sich. "Wofür war das?", fragte er. Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung. Du bist schwer in Ordnung.", grinste ich verlegen und stand auf. "Und jetzt zeigst du mir diese Lichtung."; bat ich ihn.

"Die wilde Lilie will zu ihren Artgenossen. Umso lustiger ist es."

Die Lichtung war schön. Tatsächlich wuchsen dort wilde Lilien am Rand, ein kleiner Bach floss an der anderen Seite und Trauerweisen schirmten sie ab. Wir lagen auf dem Rücken und sahen uns die Sterne an, als er sich endlich wieder räusperte. Genau genommen war es gar nicht unangenehm gewesen, eine Weile zu schweigen, wir hatten so viel geredet den ganzen Nachmittag lang, dass es mir fast vorkam, als hätten wir kein Gesprächsthema mehr, über das es noch zu reden gab. Aber nun holte er Luft. "Es ist schön, hier mit dir zu liegen.", sagte er leise. Ich drehte mich überrascht zu ihm und sah in sein friedliches Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen.

"In der Tat, wir kommen sehr gut miteinander aus.", seitdem wir die Dreck-Schlacht beendet hatten. Ich war zwar erst duschen gewesen, aber hatte trotzdem nicht widerstehen können, so langen wir beide wieder über und über mit Schmutz und Dreck bedeckt nebeneinander. "Es macht wirklich Spass mit dir, ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du so ein netter Kerl bist.", grinste ich hinterher. Er schnaubte.

"Weisst du, darüber haben Sirius und Dad letztlich diskutiert.", erzählte er. "Anscheinend bist du an Dad vorbei gestürmt, nachdem wir uns am Zug verabschiedet haben und hast etwas über einen eingebildeten, arroganten Affen gemurmelt.", ich wurde rot.

"Tja, deine Abschiedsworte waren Vermiss mich nicht zu sehr, Evans."; erinnerte ich ihn. Er grinste leicht.

"Jedenfalls hat Dad sofort daraus geschlossen, dass du Lily Evans bist, Sirius hatte mal von dir erzählt, und dich über mich ärgerst.", ich runzelte meine Stirn.

"So? Und was hat das damit zu tun, dass du jetzt doch ein netter Kerl bist?", hakte ich nach.

"Nun, als Sirius das neue Haus gesehen hat, da meinte er, ich sollte doch mal versuchen, dir mitzuteilen, wie unverschämt reich meine Eltern sind, um dich rum zu kriegen. Dad erwiderte, dass mir das wohl nicht helfen würde, weil das Geld erst mir gehört, wenn sie tot sind und ich sollte versuchen, dich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich eben ein netter Kerl bin. Und Sirius, die grosse Stütze, die das Leben mir zur Seite gestellt hat, meinte nur: Er ist aber kein netter Kerl, er ist James.", ich kicherte.

"Was hat dein Dad erwidert?"; nun schnaubte er.

"Irgendetwas muss es doch geben.", machte er seinen Vater mit etwas tieferer Stimme nach und wackelte dabei ein bisschen mit dem Kopf. Ich lachte und rollte wieder auf meinen Rücken. Er räusperte sich. "Aber du bringst immer das Beste in mir zum Vorschein.", flüsterte er dann.

"Wieso das denn?", fragte ich neugierig.

"Du warst Jahrgangsbeste in der dritten Klasse. Und da ich bisher besser als du gewesen war, hat mich das - uh - angespornt. Ich wollte dich in Grund und Boden lernen."; grinste er verlegen. "Aber als ich gesehen habe, dass du es gar nicht darauf anlegst, sondern eben einfach nur klug und fleissig bist, da habe ich mir angestrengt, dir ebenbürtig zu sein.", kopfschüttelnd drehte ich mich jetzt auf den Bauch. In der ersten Sekunde wollte ich wieder von ihm weg rücken, weil wir jetzt nahe beieinander lagen, aber er streichelte über meine Wange und da konnte ich einfach nicht mehr.

"Aber-"

"Und du hattest Recht. Ich habe meine Magie ausgenutzt um mich zu amüsieren und mich an Schwächeren vergriffen.", seine Stimme war ganz tief und ernst. "Aber ein grosser Zauberer setzt nur Magie gegen einen anderen Zauberer ein, wenn er muss. Nicht, um irgendjemanden lächerlich zu machen oder sich zu behaupten. Es ist wichtig, Verantwortung zu übernehmen.", ich räusperte mich.

"Du bist so erwachsen geworden.", murmelte ich verlegen.

"Nein.", murmelte er zurück und jetzt drehte er sich direkt zu mir. "Das ist das Beste, was du in mir zum Vorschein gebracht hast. Sirius ist momentan nicht so gut auf dich zu sprechen, weil du ihm seinen Spielkameraden verdorben hast."

"James, du versuchst doch nicht, mich rum zu kriegen, oder?", flüsterte ich. Meine Hände zitterten und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass - was auch immer er vor hatte - es funktionieren würde. Wir waren uns so unendlich nahe und vielleicht würde er mich jetzt küssen und ich wusste, wenn er mich jetzt küssen würde, dann würde ich ihn zurück küssen. Unwillkürlich dachte ich daran, dass er schon Sex gehabt hatte. Und dass er vielleicht Sex mit mir wollte. Und dass ich nicht mehr wusste, wie man schimpfte, sich wehrte oder weg rannte. Weil ich es ja vielleicht auch wollte.

Aber er seufzte nur und fiel wieder zurück auf seinen Rücken. "Nein.", sagte er. "Ich will mich mit dir anfreunden. Ich will einfach nur dein Freund sein.", ich wurde knallrot und schloss meine Augen. Er hatte mich abgewiesen. Wie peinlich. Ob er wohl gemerkt hatte, dass ich vielleicht sogar nachgegeben hätte?

"Willst du zurück gehen?", fragte ich tonlos.

"Eigentlich ist es sehr schön mit dir hier.", meinte er verwirrenderweise. Wollte er jetzt oder wollte er nicht?

Wieso wollte ich so plötzlich? Kopfschüttelnd richtete ich mich auf. "Was, wenn es hier wilde Tiere gibt?", fragte ich.

"Ich kann ganz gut mit wilden Tieren.", erwiderte er nur und streckte sich dabei bequem. "Wirklich, mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes.", mit der nächsten Bewegung hatte er seine Arme um mich gelegt. "Aber kühl wird es langsam."

"Du riechst nach Dreck.", wich ich aus.

"Und du auch, demnach wird es dir kaum auffallen.", meinte er, sein Kinn ruhte jetzt auf meinem Hinterkopf und irgendwie war das - uh - schön. Es fühlte sich nett an. Er wollte mir nah sein. "Hat Snape dich nie in den Arm genommen?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

"Wieso willst du immer mit mir über ihn reden?"; fragte ich zurück.

"Weil es mich interessiert. Snape und ich können uns ganz und gar nicht leiden, aber bei dir hatte er irgendwie einen Sonderstatus. Ich möchte wissen, wie er so sein kann, wenn er jemanden gut leiden kann.", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

"Nun, früher haben wir ganz oft so zusammen gelegen. Dann haben wir gelesen oder einfach nur geredet oder manchmal auch geschlafen.", erzählte ich. "Und - uh - eben, in der Fünften haben wir ein paar Mal geknutscht. Ich fand es eher harmlos, aber anscheinend..."

"Eine Frage stellt sich mir.", erklärte er. "Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er in dich verliebt sein könnte? Ich meine... Jungs sind meistens nicht so gut darin, das zu verstecken.", ich seufzte.

"Doch, wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann wusste ich es schon eine Weile.", murmelte ich. "Und ich dachte anfangs sogar, dass ich dann ja auch in ihn verliebt sein müsste. Aber ich war einfach nicht in ihn verliebt. Danach wurde es komisch zwischen uns.", er atmete tief und ich fragte mich, was wohl in seinem Kopf vor sich ging, aber er fragte mich nur weiter aus.

"Wieso komisch?"

"Na ja...", flüsterte ich zögerlich. "Ich hielt es für klüger nicht mehr mit ihm herum zu knutschen.", gab ich zu. "Weil ich nicht in ihn verliebt war und er aber in mich. Und ich habe mich nicht getraut, es an zu sprechen und er wollte...", ich wurde rot, als ich an unsere letzte Begegnung vor dem Abend am See dachte.

"Was wollte er?"; fragte James.

Ich musste mich räuspern. "Nun, er wollte eben knutschen und - uh - Sachen mit mir machen. Und ich wollte aber nicht und dadurch wurde es komisch zwischen uns.", wich ich aus. Er ging nicht mehr darauf ein und dafür war ich ihm sehr dankbar. Er seufzte nur.

"Es ist schwierig, wenn der eine mehr als der andere empfindet und das nicht akzeptieren kann.", meinte er einfach und drückte einen keuschen Kuss auf meine Haare, dann liess er mich los. "Es ist doch zu kühl, wir sollten zurück gehen, ehe wir uns den Tod holen.", ich nickte langsam und wir machten uns fertig um zu gehen.

Den längsten Teil des Weges schwiegen wir nur betreten, dann seufzte James. "Was?", fragte ich.

"Ich habe dich in Verlegenheit gebracht.", murmelte er.

"Nur ein bisschen, es ist nicht allzu schlimm.", wollte ich ihn sofort beruhigen.

"Nein, es tut mir Leid.", erwiderte er sofort. "Sieh mal, ich bin ein bisschen unbeholfen, was Mädchen angeht. Wenn ich dir zu nahe trete, dann darfst du mir das sagen, okay? Ich möchte wirklich dein Freund sein. Ich weiss, ich war lange in dich verknallt und habe dich gejagt, aber - uh - jetzt nicht mehr. Aber ich weiss, dass du trotzdem zu uns gehörst. Remus und Sirius und Peter wissen es auch, du bist einfach etwas besonderes und - uh - Marlene und du, ihr gehört in unsere Gruppe. Irgendwie. Entfernt. Ich weiss nicht, was ich da rede.", er stöhnte.

"Schon gut, James.", murmelte ich. "Wirklich, es ist okay, du hast mich nicht mehr als sonst in Verlegenheit gebracht.", er nickte und verschränkte seine Arme. "Und ich weiss zwar nicht genau, wie du das meinst, aber Marlene und ich, wir mögen euch schon irgendwie. Ihr seid nur so unnahbar, weil ich so zufrieden mit eurer Gruppe seid.", er nickte.

"Ich weiss.", gab er zu. Eine Sekunde brauchte er, dann lachte er. "Ihr mögt uns schon irgendwie.", wiederholte er. Ich grinste verlegen. "Super, das klang sehr ermutigend.", zog er mich auf.

"Ja, ja...", endlich waren wir an Dads und meinem Häuschen. Er strich über meine Wange und küsste sie dann. Ich wurde ganz rot.

"Oh.", murmelte er, als er das bemerkte. "Wenn ich dir mit solchen Sachen zu nahe trete, darfst du mir das auch sagen. Ich... Tja, ich bin ein sehr physikalischer Mensch, ich drücke meine Zuneigung durch Körperkontakt aus.", umso röter wurde ich, da grinste er. "Schulterklopfen bei den Jungs, Küsse auf die Wange bei den Mädchen.", erklärte er.

"Oder Umarmungen."

"Hier und da kriegt Sirius eine Umarmung von mir. Sehr kurz und sehr männlich.", grinste er. Ich grinste zurück. "Wie gesagt, wenn du das nicht willst-" im nächsten Moment war ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu getreten und hatte meine Arme um ihn geschlungen. Er versteifte sich einen Moment, dann legte er seine Arme zögerlich auf meinen Rücken und wir umarmten uns


	3. Tatsächlich Freunde

Kapitel 2 - Tatsächlich Freunde

Bisher waren das die besten Ferien meines Lebens gewesen. Natürlich war erst eine Woche um, aber seit ich James Potter besser kennen lernte, war irgendwie alles lustig. Er konnte aus allem einen Spass machen. Er balancierte gerade eine Paprika auf seiner Nase, während ich versuchte, zu kochen. "Du bist der beste Seelöwe, den ich jemals gesehen habe.", ärgerte ich ihn ein bisschen.

"Ich bin ein Gryffindor, das wird von mir erwartet."; grinste er nur zurück, die Augen auf die Paprika gerichtet, die immer noch auf seiner Nase balanciert wurde. "Was machst du heute überhaupt? Ich meine, heute Abend Weil - uh - Sirius und meine Eltern sind nicht da.", ich wurde rot.

"Ach ja? Was machen sie?", fragte ich betont locker.

"Meine Eltern sind im Ministerium, irgendwelchen Top-Secret-Kram erledigen. Sirius hat augenscheinlich ein Date.", er zuckte mit seinen Augenbrauen, als würde er nicht daran glauben.

"Augenscheinlich?", bohrte ich weiter.

"Nun, er behauptet, es ist kein Date. Aber die beiden hatten bereits drei dieser Nicht-Dates und er steht seit Stunden vor dem Spiegel.", ich kicherte.

"Das ist weiter nichts neues.", grinste ich. Er gab der Paprika einen Stups und fing sie auf, ehe er sie mir reichte.

"Also, was machst du heute Abend?", fragte er wieder. Ich wurde wieder rot und räusperte mich.

"Ich habe keine bestimmten Pläne.", erwiderte ich etwas gleichgültig. "Wieso fragst du?"

"Ich wollte in die Muggel-Diskothek gehen, die ist nur ein paar Strassen weiter. Willst du mitkommen?", ich starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte ich sprachlos. Er hielt mir immer noch die Paprika hin und zog jetzt seine Augenbrauen herauf. Ich nahm sie rasch. "Was hast du gedacht, würde ich vorschlagen?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

"Uh - keine Ahnung.", gab ich zu.

"Wahrscheinlich ein romantisches Dinner im Kerzenlicht, eigenem Stehgeiger und wildem Sex anschliessend.", grinste er sarkastisch. Ich verschränkte meine Arme. "Ach komm schon, du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen müssen.", ärgerte er mich weiter.

"Oh Mann, halt die Klappe, Potter!"; maulte ich. Er gluckste noch ein bisschen, setzte sich aber auf die Küchenanrichte. Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, aber er war gerade mit einer Banane beschäftigt, die er schälte. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen fand ich ihn irgendwie attraktiv. Und das urplötzlich. War das das typische Ich hätte ihn haben können, da wollte ich ihn nicht - jetzt kann ich ihn nicht mehr haben, das macht ihn interessant-Zeug, dass dumme Mädchen normalerweise abzogen?

"Wann kommt dein Dad zurück?", fragte er abwesend, bevor er von der Banane abbiss.

"Gegen sieben.", erwiderte ich. Er sah auf die Uhr.

"Gut, noch eine halbe Stunde, dann muss ich spätestens weg sein.", ich seufzte.

"Es tut mir Leid, ich weiss, er ist unhöflich zu dir. Ich kann mir das wirklich nicht erklären.", murmelte ich verlegen.

"Nun, wie ich bereits gesagt habe, wenn du alles wüsstest, was über mich erzählt wird, dann könntest du es ganz gut nachvollziehen.", erwiderte er. "Ich nehme es ihm nicht übel. Ich würde auch nicht wollen, dass meine Tochter ihre Zeit mit jemandem verbringt, der anscheinend ein Monster ist.", er schnaubte hinterher, sodass ich erkannte, dass er sehr wohl aufgebracht war, auch wenn das, was er sagte, gar nicht danach klang.

"Wirst du mir jemals erzählen, was sie alles sagen?", fragte ich.

"Du kannst in Hogwarts jeden fragen, Lily.", erwiderte er nur abweisend.

"Aber ich frage dich, weil du mir sagen wirst, was davon wahr ist!", gab ich zurück. Er seufzte. "Wenn gar nichts davon wahr wäre, dann hättest du es mir schon längst erzählt, damit ich nicht schlecht von dir denke, weil du mich gerne hast und mit mir befreundet sein willst!", er wurde knallrot, weil ich ihn durchschaut hatte.

"Kannst du das Thema nicht einfach fallen lassen?", fragte er. "Sieh mal, es werden eine Menge Sachen herum erzählt, nicht alles ist wahr. Ich bin ein netter Kerl, Lily, du hast es selber gesagt!", ich seufzte.

"Du bist ein netter Kerl.", flüsterte ich zurück.

"Also, warum willst du es dann wissen. Du wirst eh nie in die Verlegenheit kommen, mit mir zu schlafen, also warum interessiert es dich, was von den Gerüchten wahr ist und was nicht?", darauf wusste ich beim besten Willen einfach keine Antwort. Vermutlich gab es keinen logischen Grund, weshalb er mir seine - uh - Vorlieben hätte verraten sollen. Ich köpfte die Paprika etwas ungestüm und stöhnte frustriert. "Was?"

"Nichts.", erwiderte ich nur.

"Lily, ich-", in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Küchentür und Dad kam herein. James verstummte verlegen und blieb ein bisschen erschrocken einfach auf der Anrichte sitzen. Dad sah ihn und sein Blick verdunkelte sich sofort.

"Guten Abend.", grüsste er.

"Guten Abend, Mr Evans!", grüsste er sofort zurück.

"Hey Dad."; sagte ich, eher weniger erfreut. "Du bist früh."

"Was tun Sie hier, Mr Potter?", fragte er nur, ohne auf meine Aussage einzugehen.

"Er leistet mir Gesellschaft, während ich koche.", gab ich das Offensichtliche zum Besten. Dad schaute sofort noch finsterer drein. "Und daran ist nicht verwerfliches zu finden, nicht wahr, Dad? James und ich, wir sind Freunde und Freunde verbringen eben Zeit miteinander.", er schnaubte.

"Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass du Mr Ich bin so toll schon einmal als Freund bezeichnet hättest.", ich wurde ganz rot.

"Mr Ich bin so toll?", hakte James nach. Ich räusperte mich.

"Danke, Dad."; maulte ich. "Ach komm schon, James, ich habe nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass ich dich nicht leiden konnte. Ich hätte mir schlimmeres für dich einfallen lassen können.", er grinste.

"Wohl wahr, wohl wahr.", stimmte er mir zu und tätschelte meinen Kopf. "Braves Mädchen."

"Ach, fahr zur Hölle.", er gluckste ein bisschen und sprang jetzt endlich vom Tisch herunter. Ich fand es faszinierend, wie schnell er sich von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte, dass mein Vater bereits da war.

"Nun, ich merke, ich bin hier gerade eher fehl am Platz.", meinte er lässig. "Evans, ich sehe dich später. Mr Evans, einen schönen Abend noch.", ich verdrehte meine Augen.

"Warum seht ihr euch später?"; fragte Dad sofort, kaum fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu.

"Wir - uh - James' Eltern sind heute Abend nicht da und wir gehen ein bisschen tanzen.", erklärte ich betont harmlos. Dad runzelte seine Stirn. "Komm schon, wir dürfen ja eh keinen Alkohol trinken, da wir im Muggel-England noch nicht volljährig sind. Wir gehen hin, tanzen ein bisschen, amüsieren uns und dann kommen wir zurück.", legte ich aus.

"Aber-"

"Dad, glaub mir, ich bin nirgendwo so sicher, wie in James Potter Nähe.", meinte ich einfach. "Wenn er irgendwo mit mir hin geht, dann wird mir sicherlich kein Haar gekrümmt.", er schnaubte. "Ich werde gehen, ob du willst oder nicht. Ich bin vielleicht im Muggel-England nicht volljährig, aber in meiner Welt bin ich sehr wohl volljährig und ich lasse mir von dir nichts mehr verbieten.", schnappte ich nun. "Du warst so unhöflich zu ihm.", fügte ich dann hinzu.

"Lily, er ist-"  
"Er ist ein netter Kerl, Dad. Und er mag mich. Und ich mag ihn auch.", er runzelte seine Stirn. "Komm schon, Dad, gib ihm doch wenigstens eine Chance!", er seufzte. "Nun gut, gib ihm keine Chance. Von mir aus. Ich gehe trotzdem heute Abend mit ihm weg.", erklärte ich darauf nur. Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal.

Da er unverständig war, ass ich in meinem Zimmer, während ich mich - uh - hübsch machte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb ich mich überhaupt hübsch machte und kam mir ein bisschen blöd vor. Was war denn nur los mit mir? Unerklärlich, das ganze war mir einfach unerklärlich. Verlegen betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel, zog den kurzen Rock wieder aus und ersetzte ihn durch eine enge Hose. Zog sie wieder aus und eine weite Hose an. Zog sie wieder aus und einen Rock an, der etwas länger war. Unentschlossen zog ich auch den wieder aus, schlüpfte aus der grünen Bluse und suchte ein Kleid, das ich vielleicht anziehen konnte.

Vielleicht stellte ich mich wirklich blöd an? Vielleicht machte ich aus der berühmten Mücke den berühmten Elefanten? Stöhnend zog ich schliesslich ein violettes Kleid an, schlüpfte in ein paar flache, schwarze Schuhe und band meine Haare zusammen, damit sie sich nicht direkt mit dem violett bissen. Aber es ging eigentlich. Dad sass im Wohnzimmer, als ich ging und sah mich nur an. "Was?"; fragte ich ihn ungeduldig. Einen Moment überlegte er, dann kam wieder ein Seufzen.

"Du siehst hübsch aus."; murmelte er, sah mich aber nicht an.

Ich ignorierte ihn einfach und machte mich auf den Weg. James jedoch war noch gar nicht fertig. Er sah - uh - gut aus, ohne Frage, putzte sich allerdings die Zähne, als ich klingelte. Hätte ich mir auch lieber noch die Zähne putzen sollen? Aber eigentlich: Wozu? "Wieso klingelst du?", nuschelte er. "Du kannst einfach rein kommen.", ich folgte ihm in den Flur, wo ich stehen blieb, während er im Bad verschwand. Er trug eine Krawatte. Wieso in Gottes Namen trug er eine Krawatte? In Hogwarts ärgerte er sich immer nur über die Krawatten, wieso trug er also eine, wenn er ausging?

Natürlich war sie nur nachlässig und locker gebunden und irgendwie wirkte es cool (vor allem mit der Weste zusammen), aber trotzdem war es eine Krawatte. "Wieso trägst du eine Krawatte?"; fragte ich ihn also. Er wurde rot und grinste ein bisschen verlegen.

"Oh, nur so."; wich er aus. "Fertig?"

"Fertig.", er musterte mich ein bisschen und ich errötete. "Nicht gut?"

"Doch, doch.", meinte er einfach. "Du siehst hübsch aus."

"Und das verwundert dich?", hakte ich nach, weil er genau dasselbe sagte, wie Dad. "Was ist denn nur los?", fragte ich dann und verschränkte meine Arme. Er räusperte sich. "Was? Sag mir, was du denkst!", verlangte ich.

"Nun, da du mich anflehst, dich in Verlegenheit zu bringen...", meinte er. "Uh, ich dachte gerade, dass du runder geworden bist."; ich starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Ich meine damit nicht dick, sondern dass du...", er räusperte sich wieder und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. "Okay, Evans, ich bin ein Mann und du bist eine Frau und wenn du so ein Kleid anziehst, musst du damit rechnen, dass mir auffällt, dass du Kurven hast.", er wurde ganz rot und ich errötete ebenfalls, dann sah ich unsicher an mir herunter.

Das Kleid betonte tatsächlich alles. "Okay.", murmelte ich verlegen. "Sorry, jetzt habe ich uns wirklich in Verlegenheit gebracht.", er grinste etwas verkrampft und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Schon gut. Lass uns gehen."

Wir gingen schweigend, mir war immer noch peinlich, was er gerade eben gesagt hatte. "Wieso trägst du eine Krawatte?", fragte ich also wieder, um die Stimmung wieder ein bisschen zu lockern, da verzog er das Gesicht.

"Lily-lein, du bringst uns wieder in Verlegenheit.", meinte er und legte ganz locker seinen Arm um mich.

"Wieso ist es so komisch zwischen uns, sobald das Thema kommt?"; fragte ich und verschränkte meine Arme dabei. Er küsste mich auf die Wange.

"Weil wir nicht besonders lange befreundet sind, ich früher in dich verknallt war und demnach recht schnell sexuelle Spannungen herrschen. Nimm das nicht so ernst, ich werde dich schon nicht anfallen, Mäuschen.", grinste er ein bisschen. Ich musste gegen meinen Willen zurück grinsen.

"Ich weiss.", meinte ich. Plötzlich war es wieder ganz einfach. "Ich schätze, ich sollte mich bemühen, weniger fantastisch zu sein, um es dir leichter zu machen. Ich bin wirklich unfair zu dir...", erklärte ich dann ganz ernst. Er lachte auch sofort darüber, woraufhin ich mich endlich von ihm los machte und in die Seite stach. "Hey! Sagst du mir gerade, dass ich nicht fantastisch bin?", hakte ich nach.

"Das würde ich nicht wagen!", gab er sofort zurück. "Ich hätte viel zu sehr Angst, dass deinen Haaren Schlangenköpfe wachsen."; ärgerte er dann sofort weiter und ich schnaubte.

Da es nur ein kleine Dorfdiskothek gab, war es schon recht voll und die Musik war bereits voll aufgedreht. Er zahlte den Eintritt für mich und wir tanzten eine Weile miteinander. Er war ein guter Tänzer. Aber irgendwann tanzte ein anderes Mädchen zwischen uns. Er zwinkerte mir zu und tanzte mit ihr.

Da sah ich Thomas. Ich hatte ihn schon öfter gesehen, seit ich hier wohnte und wir hatten uns ein bisschen mit ihm angefreundet. Sev und ich. Aber Sev und er hatten sich irgendwann gestritten (worüber wusste ich nicht), da war das ganze irgendwie auseinander gegangen. Ich lächelte ihn breit an und er kämpfte sich einen Weg zu mir. "Lily!", rief er und umarmte mich.

"Hey, Thom, wie geht's dir?"; fragte ich laut zurück.

"Gut, gut.", meinte er nur. "Du hier... Willst du tanzen?", ich nickte sofort und wir tanztensogar recht lange. Auch er war ein guter Tänzer und ich vergass James schnell. Als er mir wieder in den Sinn kam, drehte ich mich suchend nach ihm um. Tatsächlich fand ich ihn in einer der Ecken. Er knutschte mit dem Mädchen, das mit ihm hatte tanzen wollen. Und wie er mit ihr knutschte. Ich drehte mich sofort wieder um.

"Willst du etwas trinken?"; fragte ich Thomas laut. Er nickte sofort und legte seinen Arm um mich, während wir uns zur Bar durch drängten.

"Was willst du?"; fragte er mich.

"Uh... Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte ich, da grinste er breit.  
"Zwei Vodka-Cola."; bestellte er. Ich wurde rot und warf einen weiteren Blick zu James, der jedoch reichlich beschäftigt aussah. Thomas zeigte seinen Ausweis und reichte mir mein Getränk. Wir stiessen an und tranken.

Nun, ich trank normalerweise nicht. Nie. Nichts. Und ich vertrug Alkohol nicht so sehr, stellte ich gerade fest. Mein Kopf wurde augenblicklich schummrig und heiss. "Weiter tanzen?", ich nickte.

Wir tanzten lange dieses Mal, er kam mir näher und ich liess ihn. Ich fand es sogar ganz angenehm, denn er stützte mich. Später tranken wir wieder. James war immer noch mit dem anderen Mädchen beschäftigt. Plötzlich verstand ich, warum er eine Krawatte trug. Sie stand von seinem Schoss auf und zog ihn an der Krawatte hinter sich her in die Mädchen-Toilette. Er grinste wie ein bescheuerter und folgte ihr ungesehen.

Himmel, ich war so bescheuert. Er hatte eine aufgerissen! Verlegen drehte ich der Szene den Rücken zu, Thomas hatte seine Augenbrauen herauf gezogen. "Was?", fragte ich.  
"Wer ist das?", fragte er zurück.

"Uh - nur ein Freund.", nuschelte ich. Mir war schwindelig. Wie viele Drinks hatte ich eigentlich gehabt? "Ich glaube...", er grinste ein bisschen, ehe er mich küsste. Einfach so. Ich küsste normalerweise keine Fremden. Aber wehren wollte ich mich nicht. Was hatte James Potter momentan für eine merkwürdige Wirkung auf mich? "Ich - uh - entschuldige mich.", bat ich Thomas.

Aber er griff nach meinem Handgelenk und zog mich wieder zu sich. Sein Kuss war recht deutlich. Erstaunt stellte ich fest, dass er mich nicht nur nicht gehen lassen wollte, er wollte mehr. Seine Arme schlangen sich um mich, während ich meine Hände abwehrend gegen seine Brust stemmte, um ihn wieder los zu werden. Wieso küsste er mich überhaupt? Würde er jetzt aufdringlich werden, so wie Sev es geworden war. Schockiert stellte ich fest, dass sich seine Hände auf meinen Hintern legten und mich gegen seinen Unterkörper drückten. Er - uh - ja. War in Stimmung für mehr. Und ich nicht. Ich war jetzt ganz und gar nicht in Stimmung für mehr. "Lass das!", flüsterte ich gegen seinen Mund.

Da war eine Wand hinter mir.

"Stell dich nicht so an.", murmelte er gegen meinen Mund und fixierte mich mit seinem Gewicht.

"Du sollst das lassen, Thomas!", sagte ich nun eindringlich, aber diese Worte wurden von ihm und seinem Mund unterdrückt. Als seine Hände sich auf meine Brüste legten, da reichte es mir. Ich holte aus und ohrfeigte ihn, da liess er von mir ab.

"Was ist denn nur dein Problem, Lily?"; fragte er. "Komm schon...", seine Lippen legten sich wieder auf meine, aber ich stiess ihn nun weg.

"Lass das."; nuschelte ich. Mir war jetzt schwindelig. Das alles geschah so schnell, ich wusste gar nichts, damit an zu fangen. Völlig benommen drängte ich mich an ihm vorbei und steuerte auf die Mädchen-Toiletten zu. Dass James dort gerade mit einem anderen Mädchen verschwunden war hatte ich schon total vergessen.

Ich stolperte ein paar Mal auf dem Weg. Da ich mir nicht anders zu helfen wusste und vollkommen auf mich alleine gestellt war, stiess ich gegen die Tür und stürzte in den kleinen Raum mit dem beissenden Licht und zwei Kabinen. Dort wartete es schon auf mich. "Himmel, James!", stöhnte das Mädchen aus der einen Kabine.

Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr darauf achten, sondern wankte zum Waschbecken und stellte das Wasser an. Danach war es ruhig, abgesehen vom Wasserrauschen, irgendwann hörte man ein unterdrücktes Keuchen und ein Klackern eines Gürtels, ein Reissverschluss wurde herauf gezogen und jemand räusperte sich. Ich tauchte meinen Kopf in das volle Waschbecken mit kaltem Wasser.

Mir war schlecht. Und ich war betrunken. Die Kabinentür ging auf und das Mädchen, gefolgt von James, kamen heraus, als ich gerade auftauchte und stöhnte. Er sah zu mir. "Lily!", sagte er besorgt. "Ist alles okay?"

"James, komm schon, lass uns weiter tanzen!"; maulte das Mädchen, als er sich von ihr los machte.

"Geh schon vor, Caroline.", erwiderte er nur. Ich lehnte mich gegen die weiss gekachelte Wand und versuchte, meinen Atem zu beruhigen. James stellte sich vor mich und strich über meine Wange. "Ist alles gut?"

"Weiss nicht...", nuschelte ich. Er gluckste plötzlich.

"Lily, bist du betrunken?"; fragte er. Ich stöhnte.

"Das 's' nicht lustig.", aber er lachte nur ein bisschen. "Du hast mich alleine gelassen.", mein Kinn sackte auf meine Brust. "Ich weiss nicht mal, wie viel ich getrunken habe.", er streichelte durch meine Haare.

"So kann ich dich nicht nach Hause bringen, Liebes, dein Dad reisst mir ja den Kopf ab.", erklärte er grinsend. Mein Kommentar hatte eindeutig seine Laune gedämpft. "Wieso hast du so viel getrunken?", fragte er. "Und wie bist du überhaupt an den Alkohol gekommen?", ich stöhnte und fuhr über mein Gesicht.

"Er hat mich geküsst.", murmelte ich nur. "Und ich habe ihn einfach gelassen.", er hob seine Augenbrauen an.

"Wovon redest du?", fragte er mich eindringlich. Ich lehnte meine Stirn gegen ihn.

"Mir ist so schlecht.", flüsterte ich.

"Wer hat dich geküsst?", fragte er. "Lily? Antworte mir, wer hat dich geküsst?"

"Ich konnte ihn ja kaum davon abhalten, er ist viel stärker als ich."; plapperte ich munter drauf los. "Sag es nicht Sev, die beiden haben gestritten.", da verdrehte er seine Augen.

"Ja, wahrscheinlich darüber, wer dich jetzt küssen darf und wer nicht. Anscheinend haben sie beide verloren.", kommentierte er trocken und hob mich jetzt auf das zweite, leere Waschbecken. "Sieh mich mal an...", ich gehorchte und sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren ganz ernst und besorgt. Und sehr schön. "Ist dir schwindelig?", ich nickte leicht, da schüttelte er seinen Kopf. "Wieso hast du so viel getrunken?"

"Weiss nicht."; nuschelte ich. Meine Stirn lehnte jetzt gegen seine. "Wieso sind da sexuelle Spannungen zwischen uns, wenn wir nur Freunde sein wollen?", er grinste.

"Ich liebe betrunkene Menschen, die philosophieren.", war sein umso trockenerer Kommentar. Im nächsten Moment hatte ich das unvorstellbarste auf dieser Welt getan! Ich küsste ihn. Einen Moment lang versteifte er sich, dann legte er seine Hände auf meine Wangen und küsste zurück.

Seine Lippen waren ganz weich und warm. Er küsste so gut, wie er tanzte. Mich hatte noch nie jemand so geküsst. Sev hatte auch gut geküsst, aber nicht vergleichbar zu James Potter. Einen Schritt näher trat er an mich heran, seine Hände fummelten an meinem Haarband, bis es zerriss und er seine Hände in meinen wirren Haaren vergraben konnte. Dadurch wurde mir umso schwindeliger. "Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde...", nuschelte ich. Nicht, dass ich hätte aufhören wollen.

"Morgen wieder...", gab er zurück und küsste mich etwas fester. Das war das letzte, woran ich mich erinnerte.

Ich wachte im Baumhaus auf. Vollständig bekleidet, eine Decke über mich geworfen und ein Kissen unter meinem Kopf. James sass neben mir und trank Kaffee. "Guten Morgen Aschenputtel."; grinste er. "Hast du die Nacht durch gefeiert?", ich stöhnte und richtete mich auf.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte ich benommen und fasste an meinem Kopf. Er schmerzte höllisch. James reichte mir seine Tasse und ich nahm dankbar einen Schluck.

"Du bist eingeschlafen.", meinte er, deutlich amüsiert. "War sehr schmeichelhaft, weil wir gerade wie blöd geknutscht haben, als du eingeschlafen bist.", sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Ich stöhnte wieder.

"Sorry.", murmelte ich.

"Kein Ding.", grinste er. "Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich dich langweile, Aschenputtel.", am liebsten hätte ich in dem Kaffee gebadet, so gut schmeckte er. Und mein Mund war ganz trocken. "Woran erinnerst du dich?"

"Uh...", ich wurde rot. "Ich habe dich geküsst."

"Warum eigentlich?"; dafür hatte ich nur ein Schulterzucken. "Okay. Und den anderen? Warum hast du den geküsst?"

"Ich habe ihn nicht geküsst. Er hat mich geküsst und war der Stärkere von uns beiden.", er nickte verstehend. "Du hast mich alleine gelassen.", er wurde plötzlich sehr ernst.

"Tut mir Leid.", sagte er. "Wirklich. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sofort irgendwer kommt und dich anfällt, dann hätte ich dich nicht alleine gelassen.", versprach er. Ich nickte nur und leerte die Tasse. "Wieso hast du so viel getrunken?"; fragte er dann.

"Uh... Keine Ahnung. Er hat immer so viel bestellt.", erklärte ich geschlagen. "Oh Mann, mir geht es so schlecht...", flüsterte ich dann. Er grinste seicht und klopfte mit auf die Schulter. "Warum bin ich hier?", fragte ich ihn.

"Nun, ich dachte, im besten Fall merkt dein Vater nur, dass du betrunken bist, im schlimmsten Fall plapperst du aus, dass du von einem Typ bedrängt wurdest und dann mit mir geknutscht hast. Da mir schon der beste Fall nicht erstrebenswert vorkam, dachte ich, bringe ich dich lieber hier her.", meinte er ganz einfach und streichelte über meine Wange. "Alles okay?"

"Ja."; murmelte ich verlegen. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geküsst habe.", er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Das passiert.", meinte er. "Und, weisst du, so schlecht war es nicht.", grinste er dann. Ich wurde rot.

"Es hat sich noch nie jemand beschwert!"; gab ich zurück.

"Glaube ich dir, wie gesagt, es war ordentlich. Noch ein bisschen wilder, ein bisschen die Hemmungen fallen lassen, dann werden sie dir alle hinterher jagen. Vielleicht ein bisschen Technik..."; ich schüttelte meinen Kopf über ihn.

"Wie hast du die Kleine nur rum gekriegt?"; fragte ich.

"Ging ganz einfach.", antwortete er. "Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass meine Eltern unverschämt reich sind, darauf fallen sie immer herein."; ich lachte frech und schlug spielerisch gegen seinen Arm.

"Na ja, irgendetwas Gutes musstest du ja an dir haben.", ärgerte ich jetzt zurück. Er lachte ebenfalls und schenkte neuen Kaffee ein. Tatsächlich hatte er Frühstück dabei. Da waren Croissants und er hatte Marmelade und Toast und Butter da. Eine Kanne Kaffee hielt er in der Hand. "Hast du das gemacht?"

"Nope.", grinste er. "So weit reicht meine Zuneigung zu dir nicht. Bubbles hat es gemacht, ich habe nur die Reste vom Frühstück mitgenommen und her geschleppt.", ich legte mich wieder hin. "Du bist übrigens sehr süss, wenn du schläfst.", meinte er dann ganz lieb und streichelte über meine Haare. "Da werden glatt Beschützerinstinkte geweckt, Aschenputtel.", ich verdrehte meine Augen.

"Ich bereue den Tag, an dem ich dieses Wort in deiner Gegenwart ausgesprochen habe!", maulte ich.

"Zurecht. Einmal gesagt, nie mehr vergessen.", grinste er breit. Aber er streichelte immer noch über meinen Kopf und das fühlte sich gut an. Vor allem, weil er das so nett und harmlos meinte. Aber plötzlich seufzte er.

"Was?", fragte ich.

"Ich muss Sirius wohl irgendwann erzählen, dass du hier bist.", murmelte er zu meiner Überraschung.

"Wieso hast du es noch nicht längst getan?", fragte ich ihn weiter aus.

"Ich behalte solche Dinge manchmal lieber für mich."; erwiderte er. "Und du hast seinen Spielkamerad verdorben, demnach ist er gerade - uh - nicht unbedingt dein grösster Fan. Und er würde Witze machen und mir nicht glauben, wenn ich sage, dass wir nur Freunde sind. Ausserdem dachte ich, es ist dir vielleicht unangenehm und-"

"Ja, ich sehe, du hast deine Gründe gehabt, schon gut, schon gut!", unterbrach ich seinen Redefluss. Er grinste und legte sich neben mich. "Mann, Mann, Mann, kannst du viel reden..."

"Tja.", machte er nur. Ich legte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schloss meine Augen. "Lily?"

"Ja?", machte ich.

"Es ist schön, mit dir befreundet zu sein. Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da die ganze Zeit verpasst habe.", ich wurde ganz rot. "Ich hatte noch nie eine Freundin. Ich meine... einfach nur so.", ich rückte etwas näher, sagte aber nichts.

Insgeheim konnte ich aber nicht glauben, was ich die ganze Zeit verpasst hatte. Und noch weniger konnte ich glauben, wie unkompliziert James war. Wir hatten geknutscht und das war okay für ihn. Was auch immer. Nicht gleichgültig, es war ihm nicht egal, sonst hätte er es wahrscheinlich gar nicht erwähnt, wenn es nicht der Rede wert gewesen wäre.

Aber es war okay für ihn. Er machte kein Drama daraus und er war auch nicht wütend deswegen.

Es war sehr angenehm, wir frühstückten gemeinsam, dann stand ich auf und richtete meine Kleidung. "Wie ist es eigentlich, bedeutungslosen Sex auf der Mädchen-Toilette zu haben?", fragte ich nach einer Weile.

"Wer sagt, dass er mir nichts bedeutet hat?", fragte er zurück, während er mir den Kaffeebecher wieder abnahm.

"Also bedeutet sie dir etwas?"

"Nope - aber woher willst du das wissen? Nimmst du das einfach so an?", ich nickte. "Weshalb."

"Nun, du hast sie doch gerade ein paar Minuten gekannt, da kannst du doch kaum direkt Gefühle für sie entwickelt haben. Und selbst wenn, dann hättest du nicht sofort wilden, hemmungslosen Sex mit ihr gehabt.", überlegte ich.

"Deine Meinung von mir ist gestiegen.", schlussfolgerte er und grinste dabei. "Nun, sie hat mir tatsächlich nichts bedeutet. Aber sie war hübsch, fandest du nicht?", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern und sah weg.

"Mh.", machte ich.

"Mädchen finden Mädchen nicht hübsch, schon klar.", grinste er jetzt breiter. "Ich fand sie hübsch. Und - uhm - wenn sie sich mir schon an den Hals wirft, dann, warum eigentlich nicht?", ich verschränkte meine Arme.

"Du hast meine Ausgangsfrage nicht beantwortet.", bemerkte ich spitz. Er verdrehte seine Augen.

"Lily, Sex ist grossartig.", sagte er ungeduldig. "Was denkst du, warum alle Sex haben wollen? Das ist der natürliche Instinkt des Menschen, Befriedigung zu erlangen und jemand anderen zu besitzen!", ich verzog mein Gesicht.

"Jemand anderen zu besitzen."; wiederholte ich nachdenklich. "Du ahnst gar nicht, wie merkwürdig sich das anhört.", erklärte ich. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Aber so ist das eben, Mäuschen.", grinste er. "Das verstehst du, wenn du dann irgendwann mal verheiratet bist und Sex hast."; ich schnaubte.

"Also muss ich deiner Meinung nach warten, bis ich heirate, um Sex haben zu können?", hakte ich nach. Er wurde schlagartig knallrot.

"Ich - uhm - so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich dachte nur...", ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf. "Na, ich dachte, du würdest warten. Keine Ahnung. Weil du etwas besonderes bist und demnach...", er stotterte ein bisschen und seufzte dann tief. "Ach komm, so habe ich das wirklich nicht gemeint."

"Du sagst also, Sex ist grossartig?", hakte ich nach.

"Mh."; machte er zustimmend. "Also, für den Mann. Je nach dem wie eitel er ist, auch für die Frau.", grinste er breit.

"Was meinst du denn damit schon wieder?"; fragte ich nun.

"Tja, ich zum Beispiel bin sehr eitel. Die Mädchen, mit denen ich schlafe, müssen auch kommen, demnach gebe ich mir Mühe, zu tun, was ihnen gefällt, damit sie kommen.", ich kniff meine Augen zusammen. "Andere Männer sind weniger eitel, denen reicht es dann, wenn sie ihren Druck los werden.", erklärte er dann.

"Und wenn ich mit jemandem schlafe, der sich keine Mühe gibt? Was - uh - was mache ich dann?", James zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Entweder suchst du dir jemanden, der es besser macht oder du musst es selber machen.", machte er mir weiss. Ich verschränkte meine Arme, da lachte er ein bisschen. "Ich kann ja nichts dafür, Mäuschen, so spielt das Leben nun einmal.", er küsste mich auf die Wange, dann stand er auf.

Er war einfach anders. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden gekannt, der so einfach mit solchen Dingen umgehen konnte. Ich selber war eher verlegen, wenn es um dieses Thema ging, aber er plauderte einfach so aus dem Nähkästchen. Ausserdem war eben immer irgendwie alles lustig, egal, was er sagte oder in welcher Situation. Wir kletterten gemeinsam aus dem Baumhaus. "Oh, mir geht es immer noch schlecht."; maulte ich, da stellte er sich vor mich und ging in die Hocke. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst.", sagte ich nur.

"Doch, komm schon."; grinste er. Ich kletterte also auf seinen Rücken und er trug mich Huckepack. Das war wahrscheinlich das netteste überhaupt. Ich hatte mich noch niemals irgendwo so wohl gefühlt und legte mein Kinn zufrieden seufzend auf seiner Schulter ab. Er grinste, als ich meine Arme um seinen Hals schlang. "Vom Prinz zum Ross, so schnell kann es gehen.", bemerkte er trocken. Ich kicherte ein bisschen.

"Du hast Recht, sie war hübsch.", meinte ich.

"Ja, ich habe mit einer Menge hübscher Mädchen geknutscht gestern.", sagte er. "Und mit dir auch.", ich stöhnte.

"Das war gemein.", protestierte ich, da drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und stahl einen kleinen Kuss von mir.

"Jetzt habe ich auch heute ein hübsches Mädchen geküsst."; grinste er frech und ich drückte bestätigend meine Wange gegen seine. Er lachte ein bisschen. Wir - das hiess - er ging den Weg bis zu meinem Haus schweigend, während ich ihm die Geschichte mit Thomas erzählte. Aber darauf schnaubte er nur.

"Wetten, er wollte dich haben und Snape hat es ihm verboten, da haben die beiden darum gestritten?", meinte er. Ich zuckte nur mit meinen Schultern.

"Mir ist das ehrlich egal."; maulte ich. "Ich will nur meine Ruhe haben. Wieso wollen die alle irgendwas von mir?", er grinste.

"Tja, die gesellschaftlich anerkannte Antwort ist jetzt wohl: Weil du so hübsch bist.", er liess mich wieder auf meine Beine, als wir vor dem Haus standen. "Aber ich würde wohl behaupten, dass du irgendwelche illegalen Liebeszauber verwendest.", ich verdrehte meine Augen über ihn.

"Du bist bescheuert."

"Aber bescheuert süss.", erklärte er sofort und küsste mich wieder auf die Wange. Ich lächelte still in seine Schulter, als er mich danach umarmte. Leider unterbrach mein Dad uns. Er riss die Wohnungstür auf und verschränkte seine Arme. James und ich zuckten natürlich sofort auseinander, als hätten wir irgendetwas getan. "Guten Morgen, Sir.", grüsste James auch sofort.

"Finger. Weg. Von. Meiner. Tocher!", knurrte Dad wütend. Ich stöhnte.

"Dad!", ermahnte ich ihn.

"Wo bist du letzte Nacht gewesen?"; fragte er aber nur.

"Wir waren tanzen, das wusstest du!"

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich neuerdings durch die Häuser schläfst!", fuhr er mich an. Ich trat einen Schritt von ihm weg und James seufzte.

"Sie können meine Eltern fragen, Mr Evans, sie war nicht bei mir. Sie hat im Baumhaus geschlafen, weil ich Sie nicht wecken wollte. Sie ist auf dem Heimweg eingeschlafen.", erklärte er einfach. Aber ich war zutiefst verletzt.

"Durch die Betten schlafen."; wiederholte ich leise. Dad sah immer noch wütend aus, allerdings so, als würde er langsam und allmählich begreifen, was er da gesagt hatte.

"Ich-"

"Ich dachte, mir vertraust du!", sagte ich aufgebracht. Er fuhr durch seine Haare. "Durch die Betten schlafen!", sagte ich wieder, dieses Mal deutlich wütender, dann drehte ich mich herum.

"Wo willst du hin, Aschenputtel?"; rief James mir nach. Ich schnaubte nur.

"Die Pferde füttern, Euer Majetät!", fauchte ich ihn an.

Ich hörte noch, wie Dad schnaubte, dann sagte James: "Oi, das war jetzt eindeutig Ihre Schuld!"

Ich sass schon Ewigkeiten im Baumhaus, aber er war nicht da. So viel zum Thema. Nachdem ich die Pferde gefüttert hatte, war ich ins Bett gegangen, wohlwissend, dass Dad weg sein würde. Ich hatte keine Eile, ihn wieder zu sehen. James hingegen wollte ich gerne sehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ging es mir schlecht und ich wollte in seiner Nähe sein, weil er mich immer aufheitern konnte. Egal, ob ich wollte oder nicht.

Und gerade wollte ich aber sogar aufgeheitert werden. Stattdessen sass ich nun ganz allein in Sevs und meinem blöden Baumhaus und wartete auf jemanden, der wahrscheinlich wieder jemanden aufgerissen hatte und gerade damit beschäftigt war, es wie wild mit ihr zu treiben. Enttäuscht vergrub ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich wollte ja gar nicht so sehr an ihm hängen, aber ich war so einsam in den letzten Ferien gewesen, da Sev nicht her gekommen war (beziehungsweise, weil ich ihn fort geschickt hatte, ehe Dad etwas hatte tun können), dass ich süchtig nach James' Gesellschaft war. Vermutlich war ich aufdringlich und nervte ihn fürchterlich...

"James? James, bist du da oben?", ertönte es von unten. Das war Sirius Black. Mir wurde ganz warm und ich suchte nach einem Ausweg, aber die Strickleiter bewegte sich bereits. Und da erschien sein Kopf auch schon. Er sah mich schockiert an. "Evans.", sagte er überrascht.

"Hey.", grüsste ich verlegen.

"Was machst du in James' Baumhaus?"; fragte er dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Das ist nicht James' Baumhaus. Das ist mein Baumhaus und James darf sich nur manchmal darin aufhalten.", erwiderte ich und verschränkte meine Arme, während er zu mir in Haus kletterte.

"Dann - uh - dann bist das doch du gewesen. Du hast letztlich die Pferdeställe ausgemistet, richtig?", ich wurde jetzt knallrot. "Ich - uhm - oh, sorry, das kam falsch rüber.", entschuldigte er sich sofort.

"Nicht schlimm."; meinte ich nur. "Ja, ich habe letztlich die Ställe ausgemistet."

"Und demnach bist du das Aschenputtel, von dem James gesprochen hat!", sagte er fassungslos. "Ich bin so ein Idiot.", schnaubte er dann direkt und griff sich an die Stirn.

"Wieso?"

"Weil ich ein Volltrottel bin. Er hat so viele versteckte Hinweise geliefert und ich war zu dumm, um zu raffen, was er mir da erzählte.", maulte er unzufrieden.

"Er hat von mir als Aschenputtel geredet?", fragte ich nach.

"Ja. Seit einer Woche, Aschenputtel hier, Aschenputtel da, Aschenputtel und ich, blah, blah, blah...", ich wurde ganz rot. "Und ich immer: James, du stehst auf sie, richtig? Und er immer: Nein, wir sind nur Freunde. Und ich immer: Freunde mit Vorteilen? Und er immer: Nein, einfach nur Freunde. Du kannst das nicht verstehen, du hast keine Ahnung.", er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Dabei - wenn sich überhaupt jemand in seinem Wirr-Warr von Gedanken zurecht finden würde, dann wäre das ja wohl ich. Ich bin sein bester Freund.", fügte er hinzu.

"Von uns beiden bist eher du das Aschenputtel. Hörst du auch auf zu reden?"; fragte ich ihn erstaunt. Er grinste breit.

"Nur gegen Bezahlung.", erklärte er schulterzuckend. "Stehst du auf ihn?"; ich verdrehte sofort meine Augen.

"Nein, ich stehe nicht auf ihn. Wir sind tatsächlich einfach nur Freunde.", mir fiel der tolle Kuss mit ihm wieder ein und ich wurde rot. "Ich weiss, das ich gerade rot geworden bin, aber das hat einen anderen Grund. Ich stehe nicht auf ihn.", maulte ich sofort, weil er breit grinste.

"Wenn du meinst.", erklärte er nur.

"Sirius, du stellst dich blöd an!", ermahnte ich ihn. "Wir sind einfach nur Freunde. Ich brauchte einen Freund. Und - uh - es stellt sich heraus, dass er gar nicht so schlimm ist, wie ich immer gedacht habe.", er verdrehte nur seine Augen.

"Nicht mehr.", erklärte er. "Früher war er tatsächlich so schlimm, wie du immer gesagt hast, aber jetzt, Mann, mit dem ist nichts mehr anzufangen."; ich grinste ein bisschen. "Also, weisst du wo er steckt?", fragte er dann.

"Nope.", machte ich, so wie James es immer machte. "Ich habe ihn seit heute Morgen nicht gesehen.", er verdrehte seine Augen.

"Das Zeug.", maulte er. "Ich wusste, dass er kein zweites Frühstück machen würde!", die Strickleiter bewegte sich plötzlich wieder und James Kopf erschien. Er erstarrte, als er Sirius und mich sah und räusperte sich.

"Oh, wie unangenehm.", sagte er ruhig. Sirius jedoch grinste breit.

"Aschenputtel hat den Prinz schon gefunden.", ärgerte er James, der auch sofort das Gesicht verzog. "Du kannst im Prinzip wieder gehen.", darauf verdrehte ich jedoch nur meine Augen.

"Wie lief dein Nicht-Date gestern?", fragte ich ihn. Er schnaubte und warf James nun ebenfalls einen bösen Blick zu. Der jedoch grinste nur breit und krabbelte neben mich unter die Decke. "Wo bist du den ganzen Tag gewesen?", fragte ich ihn neugierig.

"Bei Caroline.", grinste er.

"Aha."; machte ich nur. Er zwinkerte mir zu und legte seinen Arm um mich. Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen herauf.

"Warte - ihr seid ja wirklich Freunde!", sagte er erstaunt. "Aber - aber du bist Lily Evans.", ich verdrehte meine Augen wieder, in Gedanken noch dabei, dass er das Mädchen erst gestern nach kennen gelernt und schon mindestens zwei Mal mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Irgendwie missfiel mir der Gedanke sehr, aber er schien das nicht zu merken.

"Hast du Probleme damit?", fragte ich Sirius.

"Na ja, Probleme nicht. Ich bin nur schockiert. Ihr habt euch doch immer gehasst!", James räusperte sich.

"Halt, halt, halt, sie hat mich gehasst. Ich mochte Lily schon immer.", erklärte er und grinste mich dabei frech an. Ich runzelte meine Stirn. "Hast du dich mit deinem Dad vertragen?", fragte er.

"Nope."; machte ich wieder. Er grinste breit. "Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, seit ich die Pferde füttern war."

"War übrigens sehr amüsant, Aschenputtel.", ärgerte er mich.

"Wie ist das zwischen Dad und dir ausgegangen?", fragte ich ihn nun.

"Oh, nun, er wollte mir einbläuen, die Finger von seiner Tochter zu lassen, also sagte ich ihm, dass wir nur Freunde sind. Das glaubte er mir nicht. Da habe ich gesagt, dass ich - uh - dass die Gerüchte nicht immer wahr sind, nur weil sie von allen erzählt werden.", Sirius' Augenbrauen verschwanden jetzt fast in seinem Haaransatz und James wurde rot.

"Würdest du mir jetzt bitte endlich sagen, was meinen Vater so aufschreckt?", fragte ich ihn ungeduldig.

"Nein.", erwiderte Sirius anstelle davon, James antworten zu lassen. "Nein, es ist wirklich unwichtig, okay?"

"Wenn es so unwichtig wäre, dann würdest du es mir sagen und meinen Vater würde es nicht so beunruhigen!", ermahnte ich ihn.

"Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?", fragte Sirius nun dazwischen. "James' kranke Vorliebe ist nämlich sehr unangenehm.", James wurde umso röter und zog den Arm von meinen Schultern.

"Halt die Klappe!", verlangte er.

"Ist doch so!"

"Du sollst die Klappe halten!"; maulte James. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung von Sex!", daraufhin wurde Sirius ebenfalls rot und die beiden schwiegen verbissen. Ich räusperte mich.

"Ich will es zwar trotzdem wissen, halte einen Themenwechsel allerdings auch für klüger.", gab ich nun zu und seufzte tief. "Uh... Was macht ihr heute Abend?", fragte ich dann.

"Nichts.", meinte Sirius nur.

"Dann kommt doch zu mir. Dad ist heute Abend nicht da und ich koche sowieso später irgendetwas, dann können wir zusammen essen.", darauf seufzte James.

"Wir haben eine gesellschaftliche Verpflichtung.", sagte er, eher weniger begeistert. "Meine Eltern sind nämlich heute Abend da und wir werden wohl oder übel an einem kleinen Empfang teilnehmen müssen.", Sirius stöhnte. "Komm doch auch."

"Was für ein Empfang?", fragte ich.

"Einer, an dem du so nicht auftauchen kannst, Aschenputtel."; grinste er. Ich lachte ein bisschen. "Komm, das wird lustig, du ziehst dir etwas hübsches an, wir stehlen eine Flasche Sekt und trinken sie zu dritt im Musikzimmer.", schlug er vor.

"Oh, das klingt in der Tat gut!", grinste Sirius.

"Ich trinke so schnell nichts anderes mehr, als Wasser.", erwiderte ich nur, was James zum Lachen brachte, er legte seinen Arm wieder um mich und küsste mich auf die Wange.

"Also heute Abend.", grinste er. "Gegen halb sieben."

"Wo wir gerade von gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen sprechen, James, du musst dich noch fertig machen.", grinste Sirius breit. "Wir haben schon fast sechs.", ich sprang auf und streckte mich.

"Dann muss ich mich auch fertig machen.", sagte ich. James sah mich an.

"Bist du schon einmal von hier oben herunter gesprungen?", fragte er.

"Nein."

"Tust du es?", fragte er weiter und grinste dabei.

"Nein."

"Für mich?"

"Erst recht nicht.", maulte ich und kletterte die Strickleiter herunter. Sirius und er sahen sich an, dann sprangen sie einfach herunter. Ich holte entsetzt Luft, aber beide landeten auf ihren Füssen.

Der Einfachheit halber zog ich ein schwarzes Kleid an, band meine Haare in einem grossen Knoten zusammen und schlüpfte in schwarze, hohe Schuhe. Um meine Schultern legte ich ein grünes Tuch. "Wo gehst du hin?"; fragte Dad und lehnte sich dabei gegen den Türrahmen.

"Ich gehe mich durch die Betten schlafen.", erwiderte ich bissig. Er seufzte.

"Du siehst hübsch aus."

"Dad, was willst du?"; fragte ich ihn wütend. Er seufzte tief.

"Lily, halte dich doch von ihm fern! Er ist kein guter Umgang für dich!", ich schnaubte.

"Richtig, jemand, der mich nach Hause trägt und mir morgens Frühstück ins Baumhaus bringt wenn es mir schlecht geht ist schlechter Umgang!", sagte ich sarkastisch.

"Du stehst auf ihn, richtig?", hakte er nach. Ich wurde rot.

"Nein!", maulte ich.

"Ihr habt euch geküsst, er hat mir erzählt, dass ihr euch geküsst habt.", ich starrte ihn an und wurde umso röter. "Er wird dir weh tun, er wird dich ausnutzen!", sagte er. "Sev hat-"

"Sev will nur nicht, dass ich mich mit ihm anfreunde, weil er Angst hat, dass ich mich in ihn verliebe! Er ist doch selber aufdringlich geworden und wollte knutschen und Sachen mit mir machen!", schnappte ich. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf.

"Er ist verliebt in dich."; sagte er.

"Aber ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt!", erwiderte ich heftig. "Ich will ihn nicht! Dad, er ist gefährlich!", machte ich deutlich und verdrehte meine Augen.

"Wo gehst du hin?", fragte er wieder, dieses Mal deutlich strenger.

"Ich gehe ins Haupthaus, James hat mich eingeladen. Seine Eltern geben dort einen Empfang.", sagte ich schnippisch.

"Lily-"

"Hey, mach was dir gefällt, Dad, aber ich bin volljährig! Ich bin eine Hexe, ich bin kein Muggel!", er wurde ganz bleich. "Ich tue, was mir gefällt, klar, wenn ich mich durch die Betten schlafen würde, dann wäre das immer noch ganz alleine mein Problem!", damit rauschte ich an ihm vorbei und verliess das Haus.

Er hatte mich noch nie so wütend gemacht! Er tat so, als wäre ich ein ungezogenes Gör, eine Schlampe, die mit jedem bumste, der ihr zwischen kam. Meine Absätze sanken ins Gras ein, so heftig trat ich auf, während ich zur Terrasse ging. Ich sah James schon von weitem. Er stand mit Sirius auf der Terrasse und trank aus einer Sektflöte. Urplötzlich flammte Zorn in mir auf. Auch er sah mich, sein Gesicht wirkte einen Moment glücklich und erfreut, dann bemerkte er auch sofort meinen Zorn und trat instinktiv einen Schritt nach hinten. Sirius bemerkte mich noch nicht. "Was ist los?", fragte er laut genug, dass ich es hören konnte. Ich verschränkte meine Arme.

"Hey Lily.", grüsste James eher unsicher.

"Wie kommst du dazu, meinem Vater zu sagen, wir hätten herum geknutscht?", fragte ich ihn aufgebracht.

"Ich-"

"Kein Wunder, dass er wütend auf dich ist, James Potter, wenn du ihm diesen Eindruck immer bestätigst!"

"Aber-"

"Kein Aber! Wieso hast du das gemacht? Um mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen?"

"Nein-"

"Um ihm weiss zu machen, dass ich ein Flittchen bin, wo du gestern Nacht in der Disko mit dieser Caroline auf der Toilette gebumst hast?"; mir traten jetzt Tränen in die Augen und ich hoffte, es würde so aussehen, als wären es Tränen der Wut.

"Jetzt hör doch mal auf!"; maulte James. Er war ganz rot geworden, weil Sirius ihn fassungslos anstarrte. "Lily, ich habe deinem Vater gar nichts gesagt! Er hat gefragt und ich habe gesagt, dass ihn das nichts angeht, was er daraus schliesst ist nicht meine Schuld!", ich starrte ihn an, da legte er seine Hände auf meine Schultern und sah mich eindringlich an. "Und jetzt hör bitte auf, mich an zu schreien und beruhige dich mal, eine Sekunde, okay?"

"Du hast mit Caroline auf der Toilette gebumst?", fragte Sirius jetzt. "Mann, Mann, Mann, hast du es so nötig?"

"Was meinst du?", fragte ich ihn.

"Ich meine damit, dass er jetzt seit ein paar Tagen ständig bei Caroline ist.", ich drehte mich zu James, der seine Augen verdrehte.

"Gut, ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir, ich kenne Caroline schon etwas länger.", maulte er. "Und Caroline und ich schlafen öfter miteinander. Aber sie bedeutet mir nichts.", ich nickte verstehend und machte mich von ihm los. Ein böser Blick traf Sirius. "Komm schon, Lily, ist doch egal, mit wem ich schlafe.", sagte er. Ich schnaubte.

"Wieso hast du mich angelogen?", fragte ich nur.

"Keine Ahnung, es erscheint mir merkwürdig, mit dir über Sex zu reden.", erklärte er. "Mehr denn je."

"Aber wir reden doch ständig darüber.", erinnerte ich ihn. Sirius zog wieder seine Augenbrauen herauf.

"Ach ja?"

"Aber doch nur, weil du immer fragst!", ermahnte er mich. "Und weil du immer fragst, reden wir immer darüber, darum denke ich ständig daran und will auch ständig Sex haben.", ich stöhnte und fuhr über mein Gesicht.

"Sag das doch...", murmelte ich. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Ich habe kein Problem damit, ständig Sex zu wollen, weil ich dann ständig Sex kriege. Nur mach mir deswegen nicht die Hölle heiss.", erklärte er ganz einfach. Ich verdrehte meine Augen über ihn.

"Dann lüge du mich deshalb nicht an."

"Heute Nacht bin ich wieder mit Caroline verabredet.", kam es wie ein Pistolenschuss von ihm. Ich grinste ein bisschen dümmlich und kicherte dann.

"Viel Spass.", erwiderte ich kopfschüttelnd.

James küsste mich auf die Stirn und grinste. "Du bist so süss, wenn du dich über mich ärgerst, Aschenputtel.", meinte er und ich verdrehte meine Augen über ihn. "Haben wir jetzt alles geklärt? Können wir jetzt auf den Empfang gehen und uns langweilen, während mein Vater sein Herz an dich verliert?", ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf.

"Wieso das?"

"Er wird dich lieben, Lily, du bist genau sein Typ.", grinste er darauf nur. Ich warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Sirius, der jedoch dergleichen Meinung zu sein Schien und sein Glas leer trank.

Ich war schon öfters im Haus gewesen. In den letzten Sommerferien hätte ich es sogar von oben bis unten geputzt. Es strahlte auch jetzt vor Herrlichkeit. Die Wände waren aus weissem Marmor und der Boden aus dunklen Platten, im Eingangsbereich war eine idiotisch grosse Treppe die auf der einen Seite in den Westflügel - auf der anderen Seite in den Ostflügel führte. James leitete uns durch das Wohnzimmer in den Eingangsbereich. Mr und Mrs Potter waren unschwer zu erkennen, so ähnlich sah James ihnen. Die schwarzen Haare seiner Mutter, der Körperbau seines Vaters, Brille und Stupsnase.

"Dad - hey, Dad!", grinste er dann Mann an und der drehte sich auch sofort um. Mrs Potters war noch im Gespräch mit - uh - dem Minister für Zauberei... "Darf ich vorstellen, Lily Evans. Lily, das ist Clark Edward Richard James Potter.", ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf. "Junior.", fügte James glucksend hinzu. Sein Vater verdrehte seine Augen.

"Reicht es dir nicht, mich zu plagen indem du meinen vollen Namen benutzt? Musst du noch das lächerliche 'Junior' hintendran hängen?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

"Ja, Sir.", ärgerte James ihn und legte dabei meine Hand in Mr Potters. Dieser reagierte auch sofort und küsste sie. Ich wurde rot bei dieser Geste. Dann erst warf Mr Potter einen Blick auf mich und räusperte sich.

"Mademoiselle.", grüsste er höflich. "Es freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.", James grinste breit.

"Ebenfalls sehr erfreut, Mr Potter.", lächelte ich.

"Das ist sie also, deine Lily.", grinste er seinen Sohn an. "Bezahlt er Sie, damit Sie sich hier mit ihm blicken lassen?", ich wurde ganz rot.

"Dad, sie ist nicht meine Lily, sie ist nur Lily.", ich wurde umso röter.

"Danke.", machte ich.

"So habe ich das nicht gemeint.", maulte er, aber sein Vater lachte nur. "Dad, du bringst mich in Verlegenheit."

"Sirius und ich hatten uns schon gedacht, dass Sie nachgeben würden, wenn Sie das Haus sehen.", grinste der nur weiterhin charmant. "Kluges Ding, hat Sirius Sie genannt.", da stöhnte ich.

"Ich bin nicht käuflich.", sagte ich nur steif.

"Oh, nein, nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint, Miss Evans.", beteuerte er mir sofort. "Ganz und gar nicht.", James reichte mir ein Glas Sekt.

"Was-"

"So wird er erträglicher.", erwiderte er nur trocken und stürzte den Inhalt seines Glases wieder herunter.

"James, es wird sich nicht auf Empfängen betrunken.", kam es nun von seiner Mutter, die dich jetzt vom Minister abwandte und zu mir drehte. "Sie sind also seine Lily.", ich stöhnte.

"Sie ist nicht meine Lily, sie ist nur Lily."; wiederholte James, dieses Mal eindringlicher.

"Du hast das jetzt klar gemacht, danke!", ermahnte ich ihn. Er verdrehte seine Augen.

"Lily und ich sind nur Freunde.", meinte er nun und griff nach einem neuen Glas. Nervös fuhr er durch seine Haare, bevor er es trank. "Ihr seid dermassen peinlich.", flüsterte er seinem Vater zu, aber ich hörte es trotzdem. Sein Vater grinste auch sofort.

"Irgendetwas Gutes musste es ja an dir geben.", grinste der nur frech. "Sie sehen sehr hübsch aus, Miss Evans, Ihr Freund darf sich sicherlich glücklich schätzen.", ich stöhnte ein zweites Mal und trank meinen Sekt nun auch leer.

"Dad, du bringst sie zum trinken.", maulte James.

"Ich habe keinen Freund.", gab ich zu.

"Sie haben gar keinen Freund?", gab sein Dad verwundert von sich. "Mensch, dann muss James sich ja schrecklich dumm anstellen...", ich kicherte nun. Es wurde mir mehr und mehr klar, dass er nicht mich in Verlegenheit bringen wollte, sondern seinen trotteligen Sohn.

"Ja, er stellt sich tatsächlich sehr dumm an, müssen Sie wissen.", ärgerte ich James jetzt und er verdrehte seine Augen.

"Es tut so gut, Freunde zu haben.", murmelte er, legte aber seinen Arm um meine Schultern und küsste mich auf die Schläfe. Ich grinste ihn frech an.

"Letztes Schuljahr wollte er mir zum Valentienstag ein Gedicht schreiben, leidet reimte sich aber nichts gutes auf Lily.", grinste ich breit. James wurde knallrot.

"Der Endvorschlag kam von mir.", grinste Sirius.

"Was war der Endvorschlag?"; fragte Mr Potter sofort neugierig. "Davon hast du nie erzählt, Sirius."

"Super, meine Eltern und meine Freunde spielen zusammen eine Runde Hau den Lukas und ich bin der Lukas."; maulte James nur. "Sirius, ein Wort und ich erzähle in der ganzen Schule herum, dass du noch Jungfrau bist!", hisste er dann. Sirius grinste umso breiter, schwieg aber danach.

"Ah, dieses Mädchen gefällt mir!", grinste Mr Potter breit und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Ich wurde ganz rot vor Freude. "Ich hoffe, mein Sohn verschreckt sie nicht sofort...", ich lachte.

"Wenn er wieder gerade biegen konnte, was er bisher angestellt hat, dann wird mich so schnell nichts mehr fortjagen."; beruhigte ich ihn.

"Ja, genau, unterhaltet euch doch noch eine Weile darüber, wie schrecklich und furchtbar ich bin..."; maulte James nun beleidigt. "Ihr habt da übrigens Gäste warten."; sagte er hinterher, da drehten Mr und Mrs Potter sich auch sofort wieder um und begrüssten weiter die Gäste. James nahm eine Flasche Sekt von der Bar und griff an meinen Oberarm.

Sirius folgte uns. Tatsächlich leitete er mich in das Musikzimmer, wo ein grosser Flügel stand, sowie unzählige Notenbücher in den Regalen. Eine Geige, ein Cello und eine Gitarre, so wie eine Blockflöte und eine Querflöte standen zusammen in der Ecke. Ich sah mich staunend um. "Spielt ihr alle diese Musikinstrumente?", fragte ich nach. James schenkte uns allen drei nach.

"Nope. Sirius spielt nur Klavier."; neckte er seinen besten Freund.", ich kicherte ein bisschen blöd. "Ich spiele Klavier und Geige.", ich zuckte mit meinen Augenbrauen. "Spielst du irgendetwas?", ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

"Ich habe ganz viele Sachen angefangen zu lernen, aber keine Ausdauer bei irgendetwas bewiesen.", erklärte ich und setzte mich auf den Tisch neben die Flasche. James schenkte mir auch sofort nach.

"Du hast also mit deinem Vater gestritten.", stellte Sirius nun fest und setzte sich neben mich. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Sonst noch böses Blut gewesen?", ich stöhnte jetzt.

"Ich will wirklich nicht darüber reden.", erklärte ich. James setzte sich auf meine andere Seite und küsste mich auch sofort auf die Wange. Wir stiessen zu dritt an, James und Sirius seufzten unisono. "Und jetzt?"

"Nun, jetzt verstecken wir uns hier, bis es Essen gibt. Dann, nach dem Essen, kommen wir zurück und trinken mehr.", ich nickte verstehend auf James' Ausführung. "Irgendwann sind wir dann so betrunken, dass wir anfangen, zu klimpern, Sirius auf dem Klavier, ich auf der Geige. Das wird sich schrecklich anhören, aber das bekommst du dann gar nicht mehr mit, weil Alkohol dich nämlich müde macht. Habe ich festgestellt."; er zwinkerte mir zu, sodass ich leicht verlegen kicherte.

"Oh, ja, ihr schuldet mir noch eine Erklärung."; fiel es Sirius ein. "Wer hat hier wen geküsst?", ich wurde nun wieder rot und seufzte. James jedoch zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern.

"Wir haben uns geküsst, ist doch egal.", meinte er ganz einfach. Ganz so, als sei das das einfachste der ganzen Welt. Sirius zog auch sofort seine Augenbrauen herauf, da grinste James und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Sieh nur, wir haben es schon wieder getan."; grinste er dann. Ich lachte ein bisschen und lehnte mich jetzt auf den Tisch.

"Es ist lustig mit euch zwei.", sagte ich gerade heraus. Der Sekt stieg mir schon zu Kopf und ich wusste, dass meine Wangen jetzt gerötet waren. James streichelte über meine Wange, ich sah, wie Sirius und er einen vielsagenden Blick tauschten, verstand aber nicht, was der Blick zu bedeuten hatte, dann lächelte er mich wieder an.

"So schlimm bin ich gar nicht, nicht wahr?"; meinte er, allerdings wollte er mich nicht ärgern, er klang eher nachdenklich. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und schmiegte dann meine Wange näher an die Innenseite seiner Hand. Er lächelte, als Sirius plötzlich eine Kamera in der Hand hatte und ein Foto davon machte.

"Oh, das ist super!", strahlte ich und richtete mich sofort wieder auf. Ich war deutlich angeheitert und drückte meine Wange gegen die von James. "Mach davon eins!", forderte ich ihn auf. Sirius und James grinsten beide, aber er gehorchte und schoss auch davon ein Foto. James küsste mich auf die Wange und nahm ihm die Kamera ab.

"Und ihr zwei.", forderte er uns auf. Ich drückte mich nun gegen Sirius und strahlte mein allersüssestes Lächeln. Er zögerte kurz und grinste, dann erst drückte er den Knopf. "Sehr schön.", kommentierte er.

Ehe ich mich versah, lag ich auf dem Klavier, während James und Sirius Fotos von mir schossen. Das war wahrscheinlich eine blöde Idee, trotzdem griff ich nach James' Krawatte und bog mich ihm entgegen. Er lachte ein bisschen und spielte mit. Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, machte aber auch davon Fotos. Als nächstes zückte ich meinen Zauberstab und verzauberte die Kamera, während Sirius neben mich rückte. Es war lustig, Fotos zu dritt zu machen.

Wir hatten gerade die dritte Flasche geleert, da klopfte es an der Tür. Mr Potter kam herein und zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, weil James mich gerade auf das Klavier gehoben hatte. Mir war schon wieder so schwindelig. "Was treibt ihr hier drin?", fragte er schockiert.

"Uh - wir amüsieren uns."; grinste Sirius.

"Habt ihr die drei Flaschen alleine getrunken?"; fragte Mr Potter augenverdrehend. "James, das Essen hat noch nicht einmal angefangen!", fügte er hinzu.

"Wir sind auch gar nicht mehr hungrig.", grinste ich breit und kicherte hinter. James lachte ebenfalls ein bisschen blöd und wir sahen uns dabei grinsend an.

"Sirius, wie viel haben die beiden getrunken?"; fragte Mr Potter stirnrunzelnd, da zuckte er mit seinen Schultern.

"Mehr als ich."; grinste er, aber auch er lallte ein bisschen. Mehr wusste ich nicht mehr, als wir aufwachten.

Ein paar Tage später sassen wir grinsend zusammen im Baumhaus. Beziehungsweise - wie lagen auf einer der Decken, James hatte seine Arme um mich gelegt und zeigte mir gerade die Fotos "Das hier ist mein Liebling."; er grinste breit und reichte mir ein weiteres. Es war das erste, das Sirius geschossen hatte. Ich lag auf dem Tisch und James streichelte meine Wange. Ich wurde ganz rot und musterte mein Gesicht, wie ich es geniessend an James' Hand drückte.

"Das?", fragte ich zweifelnd. Er grinste.

"Der Beweis, dass ich dich anfassen darf."; ärgerte er mich und ich stupste ihn mit meiner Schulter an. Er lachte ein kleines bisschen. "Du siehst so hübsch aus auf diesem Bild, weisst du das eigentlich?", hakte er nach.

"Findest du?", fragte ich.

"Ja, finde ich.", gab er zurück. "Aber auf diesem hier-", er reichte mir das Bild auf dem Sirius und ich in die Kamera strahlten. "-da hast du das schönste Lächeln.", ich lachte nun auch.

"Absichtlich.", grinste ich. "Gegen Sirius Black bin ich doch ein hässliches Entlein."; er lachte.

"Wir sollten die Bilder veröffentlichen und schauen, was passiert.", schlug er vor. "Stell dir nur all die Gerüchte vor."

"Sirius Black findet die Liebe seines Lebens - ausgerechnet in Lily Evans. James Potter für immer alleine.", schlug ich vor.

"Lily Evans unentschlossen und schnappt sich einfach beide der tollsten Typen an der Schule."; schlug er vor.

"Nein, nein, James Potter geht leer aus.", ärgerte ich ihn.

"Gib zu, dass dein Herz für mich schlägt.", grinste er breit. "Gib zu, dass wir Freunde sind.", ich lachte.

"Ja, James, du und ich, wir sind Freunde.", meinte ich nun und wuschelte durch seine Haare. "Und ich weiss schon gar nicht mehr, wie es ohne dich war.", er grinste nun etwas breiter und küsste mich auf die Wange.

"Dann gehe ich auch nicht leer aus.", erklärte er. Ich kicherte gegen meinen Willen etwas und küsste ihn dieses Mal zurück auf die Wange. Er strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Stelle und räusperte sich verlegen.

"Was?"; fragte ich.

"Uh - nichts...", murmelte er. "Mein gesellschaftlicher Umgang mit Menschen ist nur manchmal etwas unbeholfen.", erklärte er dann zögerlich. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief, sodass er lachte. "Mit anderen Worten, ich drücke Zuneigung in Körperkontakt aus, weil ich nicht weiss, wie ich es sonst ausdrücken könnte. Und ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, dass andere ihre Zuneigung ebenfalls in Körperkontakt ausdrücken, weil die anderen meistens besser im gesellschaftlichen Umgang sind.", ich grinste nun wieder breit.

"Das bedeutet, wenn du mich auf die Wange küsst, um mir zu zeigen, dass du mich gern hast, dann ist das für dich das normalste auf der Welt, wenn ich dich aber auf die Wange küsse, um dir zu zeigen, dass ich dich auch gerne habe, dann verunsichert dich das?", hakte ich nach. Er wurde rot.

"Ich weiss, dass ich ein Trottel bin.", murmelte er.

"Und wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich gerne habe?", fragte ich weiter.

"Dann - uh - tja, das würde mich wahrscheinlich genauso in Verlegenheit bringen.", meinte er entschuldigend, da küsste ich ihn wieder auf die Wange. Er lächelte ein bisschen, aber deutlich verlegener als vorher.

"Dann macht es keinen Unterschied."; erklärte ich fachmännisch und wandte mich wieder den Bildern zu. Ich merkte, dass er trotzdem noch in mein Gesicht sah, bemühte mich aber, das zu ignorieren. "Erzählst du mir die ganze Geschichte mit Caroline?"; fragte ich ihn neugierig. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Da ist keine Geschichte. Wir haben uns - uh - direkt am ersten Tag kennen gelernt, an dem wir eingezogen sind. Sie arbeitet in dem kleinen Schmuckladen um die Ecke.", ich runzelte meine Stirn.

"Was hattest du dort zu suchen?"; fragte ich.

"Ich habe das Flohhalsband für Sirius gravieren lassen.";grinste er breit und ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf. Er wurde rot und räusperte sich. "Das ist - uh - eine Art running Gag zwischen uns.", erklärte er dann. Ich kniff meine Augen misstrauisch zusammen und musterte ihn, befand aber, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber er er log mich nicht an.

"Und du hast sie dort kennen gelernt und-", bohrte ich weiter.

"Und sie gefiel mir und da habe ich gefragt, ob sie nicht Lust hätte, irgendwann was zu machen. Da hat sie gesagt, sie hat um halb fünf Schluss.", grinste er breit und blätterte dabei weiter durch die Fotos. "Also ging ich um halb fünf wieder hin und wir sind im Bett gelandet.", er hielt mir eines der Bilder hin. "Dieses ist auch super, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sirius das aufgenommen hat.", das war eines, auf dem ich auf dem Klavier sass, während James locker neben mir lehnte und aus der Flasche trank.

"Und seitdem trefft ihr euch regelmässig und schlaft miteinander?", fragte ich nach.

"Ja.", erwiderte er abgelenkt.

"Magst du sie?", fragte ich weiter.

"Nope.", grinste er breit. "Und sie weiss das und das ist okay. Wir schlafen nur miteinander.", ich schnaubte ein bisschen abfällig. "Lily, hast du ein Problem damit, dass ich mit anderen Mädchen schlafe?", fragte er mich jetzt und legte endlich die blöden Bilder weg. Ich drehte mich von ihm weg auf den Rücken und starrte gegen die Decke.

Ja, hatte ich eigentlich etwas dagegen, wenn er mit anderen Mädchen schlief?

Und wenn ja, weshalb? Es war ja nicht so, als wären wir zusammen oder auch nur etwas ähnliches. Gut, wir hatten uns geküsst. Aber - nun - er küsste viele Mädchen. Anscheinend. Das wusste ich eigentlich nicht einmal so genau. Aber es gab keinen Grund für mich, es blöd zu finden, wenn er mit anderen Mädchen schlief. Trotzdem, schon die Formulierung war irgendwie kränkend. "Uh - nein, nein, natürlich nicht."; stotterte ich nun und er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. Ja, das hatte tatsächlich nicht besonders überzeugend geklungen. "Ich - es ist einfach nur - uhm...", er schnaubte plötzlich vor lachen.

"Sorry, ich will dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen."; meinte er einfach und streichelte dabei durch meine Haare. Ich räusperte mich.

"Es stört mich nicht.", erklärte ich nun etwas fester. "Sorry, dass ich dich nerve.", murmelte ich dann. Er lachte leicht und legte seinen Arm um mich.

"Tust du nicht.", versicherte er mir. "Tust du kein bisschen.", ich küsste ihn wieder auf die Wange. Leider hatte er das gleiche vor gehabt und unsere Lippen trafen sich für eine Sekunde. Wir sahen uns an, dann seufzte er und streichelte mit zwei zitternden Fingern über meine Wange. "Ich will es nicht versauen.", flüsterte er.

"Was?"

"Ich will dein Freund sein, Lily, wirklich. Ganz harmlos und platonisch, ich mag dich so gerne!", sagte er leise und griff nach einer meiner Haarsträhnen. "Ich lerne gerade einen Menschen kennen, den ich nicht erwartet hatte, in dir zu treffen, weisst du. Ich habe so lange für dich geschwärmt, ohne dich nur ein bisschen zu kennen.", ich räusperte mich verlegen. Wir lagen hier auf dem Boden in diesem blöden Baumhaus und er - tja - es klang irgendwie nach Liebeserklärung, was er da sagte, aber er hatte Freunde gesagt und ich war plötzlich verwirrt. "Und je mehr ich dich kennen lerne, umso wichtiger ist es mir dein Freund zu sein.", und das wollte er nicht versauen, indem er mich küsste.

Trotzdem passierte es. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wer von uns beiden den anderen geküsst hatte, aber unsere Lippen trafen sich dieses Mal absichtlich. Wieder rutschten seine Hände in meine Haare, dieses Mal ohne zu zögern. Auch dieses Mal musste ich feststellen, dass er ein guter Küsser war und konnte es sogar mehr geniessen, weil ich nicht betrunken war. Und er war auch nicht betrunken. Wir küssten uns einfach nur so.

Weil da Sexuelle Spannungen waren, die wir uns nicht erklären konnten.

Und es war fantastisch. Verwirrt schlang ich meine Arme um ihn, er kam auch sofort meinem Drängen nach und ehe ich mich versah, da lag er beinahe über mir, während wir knutschten, was das Zeug hielt. Das alles war verwirrend und aufregend! Sehr aufregend. Mehr aufregend, als verwirrend. Vielleicht würde ich später mehr verwirrt als aufgeregt sein, aber gerade war ich nur noch aufgeregt. Meine Hände zitterten, als sie urplötzlich und ganz dreist und ohne meine Erlaubnis (!) unter sein Shirt rutschten.

Zwar hatte ich mit Sev geknutscht, aber nur ein paar Mal und weder so wild noch hatten meine Hände einfach aufgehört, direkten Befehlen wie: Lass das! oder Hör auf! zu gehorchen, sodass ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich eigentlich tun sollte. James liess ein Stöhnen hören, als ich mit meinen Fingernägeln ein kleines bisschen über seinen Rücken surrte, sodass ich es wieder tat. Sein Kuss wurde glatt noch intensiver und vielleicht auch etwas wilder.

Ich wusste erst, wie mir geschah, als ich das störende, blöde Shirt zur Seite warf. Ich hatte sein Shirt ausgezogen! Himmel, wie frech war ich eigentlich? Aber er reagierte nur darauf, indem sich eine seiner Hände nun auch unter mein Top schlich. Ich stöhnte leise gegen seinen Mund, denn seine zitternden Finger waren ganz kalt.

An diesem Punkt wurden wir unterbrochen. "Lily!", ertönte es entsetzt von einer vertrauten Stimme und James und ich zuckten auseinander. Severus stand im Türrahmen und starrte uns fassungslos an, sodass ich augenblicklich knallrot wurde und aufsprang. James folgte meinem Beispiel und griff sofort nach seinem Shirt. "Ich wusste es, Potter!", knurrte er dann.

"Wusstest was?"; fragte James nur kalt.

"Ich wusste du würdest es ausnutzen, dass ich zu dir gekommen bin, um Lily und mich auseinander zu bringen!", sagte er ganz aufgebracht. "Ich wusste doch, dass du sie für dich willst!"

"So ist das nicht!", sagte James nur kühl. "Was tust du hier, Severus, ich habe dir geschrieben, sie will dich nicht sehen!", ermahnte er ihn dann.

"Weil du sie manipuliert hast!", fuhr Severus ihn an. "Wieso bin ich nur auf dich herein gefallen, Potter! Jetzt liegst du hier auf dem Boden und knutschst mit ihr herum!", ich stöhnte.

"Severus, das geht dich nichts an!", sagte ich deutlich.

"Lily, du hast gesagt, du würdest niemals auf dieses arrogante, dressierte Äffchen herein fallen!", ich wurde rot bei den Worten, die ich über James gesagt hatte und sah auf den Boden, James' Blick jedoch war zu mir geflogen. "Du hast gesagt, er bedeutet dir nichts, du hast gesagt, dass du nichts mit ihm zu tun haben willst!", warf er mir vor.

"Das geht dich nichts an!", sagte ich wieder, dieses Mal zorniger.

"Wieso quälst du mich so? Wieso reagierst du nicht auf meine Briefe? Wieso hörst du nicht mehr auf deinen Vater? Wir wollen nur das Beste für dich!", er war ganz blass und wollte nach meiner Hand greifen, aber ich wich vor ihm zurück.

"Hör auf, meinen Vater mit deinen Worten zu vergiften!", verlangte ich. "Hör auf, ihm Briefe zu schreiben!"

"Bitte! Wir wollen nur das Beste für dich!", sagte er, als hätte ich nichts gesagt.

"Lass mich in Ruhe!", verlangte ich.

"Es tut mir doch Leid!", flüsterte er entsetzt. "Habe ich deine Liebe denn so schnell verloren?", er fuhr über sein Gesicht und einen Moment lang tat er mir Leid. Ich warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu James, der jedoch sofort von mir weg sah. Sein Gesicht war ganz rot. "Ist es wegen dem, was ich gesagt habe? Lily, es tut mir doch Leid! Ich denke nicht so! Ich - ich denke nicht so über dich!", sagte er deutlich und sah mich mit seinen dunklen Augen durchdringend an. "Ich liebe dich!"

"Wir sind keine Kinder mehr, Severus und du weisst das. Ich liebe dich nicht.", erwiderte ich ehrlich. Er schluckte hart und jetzt traten Tränen in seine Augen. "Zeige mir deinen Arm.", er wich einen Schritt zurück.

"Was, ich-"

"Zeig mir deinen Arm.", verlangte ich wieder. Er stöhnte.

"Ich würde dich beschützen."; versprach er. "Ich-"

"Du würdest mich verstecken!", korrigierte ich ihn. "Und ich will nicht von dir versteckt werden! Zeig mir deinen verdammten Arm!", fuhr ich ihn jetzt an. Er reagierte nicht und warf einen Blick zu James. Er hatte seine Arme verschränkt und räusperte sich.

"Du solltest jetzt gehen."; sagte er.

"Nein, du solltest gehen, Potter! Du hast hier nichts verloren! Lily, er wird dir weh tun und dich dann verlassen!", mit einem Mal sprang James vor und drückte ihn an seiner Kehle gegen die Wand. Ich schrie auf.

"Ich würde ihr niemals weh tun!", presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Ich würde ihr Herz nicht brechen, so wie du das getan hast!", damit riss er mit seiner freien Hand Severus Arm herauf und entblösste ihn dann. "Zeig mir deinen Arm!", sagte auch er.

"Nicht!"; flüsterte Severus panisch, aber es war zu spät. Tatsächlich war dort das dunkle Mal, eindeutig noch ganz frisch. Ich schlug meine Hände vor den Mund und stöhnte, mir kamen die Tränen.

Severus warf mir einen entsetzten Blick zu, stiess James von sich und ehe der sich wieder gefangen hatte, stürzte er durch die Tür des Baumhauses, nahm jedoch nicht die Strickleiter, sondern disapparierte vom Vorbau. James stöhnte und fuhr durch seine Haare. "Ich sollte jetzt gehen.", sagte er.

Da begann ich heftig zu weinen. Er sah mich lange an, unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, sodass ich mich gezwungen fühlte, es ihm zu sagen. "Lass mich nicht allein!"; flehte ich und schlang meine Arme um ihn. Er atmete zwei Mal tief durch, dann erwiderte er die Umarmung heftig und küsste meine Haare.

"Ich kann nicht bleiben."; flüsterte er.

"Wieso nicht?", fragte ich ganz aufgewühlt, weil er sich von mir los machte. Weil er mich geküsst hatte und sich jetzt von mir los machte, als würde ich ihn nerven.

"Weil das alles noch schlimmer machen würde.", erklärte er mir. Oder erklärte er weniger, als er vorher erklärt hatte. Ich fuhr über mein Gesicht und stöhnte verwirrt.

"James, bitte geh nicht, du hast gesagt, wir sind Freunde!"; erinnerte ich ihn. Er verzog sein Gesicht ein bisschen und räusperte sich. "Sind wir denn nicht Freunde?", hakte ich nach.

"Doch, Lily, ich will dein Freund sein.", flüsterte er, ehe er wieder seine Arme um mich schloss. Da schluchzte ich ein Mal auf. Er seufzte tief. "Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Nein.", sagte ich nur. Zum Glück brach ich nicht hysterisch in Tränen aus, sodass es nur bei diesem einen Schluchzen blieb. "Nein, ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Ich möchte nur von dir getröstet werden.", er küsste meine Stirn leichtfertig und liess mich wieder los.

"Ich muss gehen."; flüsterte er und liess mich stehen.


	4. Freunde mit Schwierigkeiten

Kapitel 3 - Freunde mit Schwierigkeiten

Die Begegnung zwischen Severus, James und mir lag jetzt schon drei Tage zurück. Und James hatte sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Ich stöhnte und fuhr über mein Gesicht, ehe ich an die Terrassentür klopfte. Sirius lag im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und spielte mit einem Quaffel, sah aber sofort auf, als ich klopfte. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er jedoch mein Gesicht sah, da verschwand es sehr schnell wieder. Er sprang auf und öffnete die Tür.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?"; fragte er auch sofort.

"Wo steckt James?"; fragte ich nur zurück, ohne zu antworten. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Ich dachte, er wäre bei dir. Er ist die letzten drei Tage nach dem Frühstück verschwunden, nicht vor dem Abendessen zurück gekommen und hält sich bedeckt, was er tut.", ich runzelte meine Stirn.

"Warum denkst du dann, er wäre bei mir?", hakte ich nach.

"Na - weil ich ihn logischerweise damit ärgern würde, dass er seine ganzen Ferien mit dir verbringt.", meinte er schulterzuckend und schob mich durch die Terrassentür ins Wohnzimmer. "Wie du weisst haben sein Vater und ich es uns zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, ihn nicht vergessen zu lassen, was für ein Trottel er ist.", grinste er hinterher. Ich jedoch stöhnte nur wieder. "Was ist denn los?", fragte er deshalb wieder.

"Ich - ich weiss nicht. Warum sollte er mich plötzlich ignorieren? Ich meine...", er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, sagte aber nichts um mich zu unterbrechen.

"Hast du irgendetwas blödes gemacht? Er reagiert manchmal recht zimperlich...", schlug er vor, weil ich eine Weile schwieg.

"Uh..."; stotterte ich. Ich war nicht gerade ein James-Potter-Experte, demnach konnte ich nicht so recht sagen, ob ich irgendetwas blödes getan hatte. "Wenn du mir versprichst, keine blöden Scherze zu machen und es James nicht zu sagen, dann erzähle ich dir, was passiert ist und du kannst schauen, ob ich etwas blödes gemacht oder gesagt habe.", schlug ich vor.

"Ich würde doch keine Witze über dich machen, Lily-Liebes.", grinste er, aber mir war nicht nach Grinsen zumute. Er räusperte sich. "Ich verspreche, es mit keinem Wort zu erwähnen und nicht zu lachen.", sagte er dann ernst, als er das bemerkte. Ich räusperte mich und erzählte, was im Baumhaus passiert war.

Als ich das Wort geknutscht aussprach, da zog er seine Augenbrauen herauf, sagte aber nichts. Erst bei Severus reagierte er mit einem Schnauben, liess mich aber weiter erzählen. "...und er hat mich getröstet. Aber dann ist er einfach abgehauen.", endete ich bedrückt. "Und seitdem hat er sich nicht mehr blicken lassen.", Sirius schnaubte wieder.

"Logischerweise!", ermahnte er mich. "Nach so viel Drama wird er wahrscheinlich geradewegs zu Caroline abgehauen sein um Druck ab zu bauen.", ich runzelte meine Stirn, als er das sagte. "Kannst du ganz ehrlich zu mir sein?", ich nickte sofort. "Stehst du auf Severus Snape?"

"Nein!"

"Und stehst du auf James?", fragte er weiter. Ich starrte ihn an, da hob er seinen Zeigefinger hoch. "Aha! Du hast gezögert!", informierte er mich.

"Ich - nein, James und ich, wir sind nur Freunde, hast du mir nicht zugehört? Er hat es doch noch betont, er will mein Freund sein, ganz harmlos und platonisch!", erinnerte ich ihn. Er nickte.

"Ja, das hat er gesagt. Aber willst du dasselbe?", ich bemühte mich, dieses Mal nicht zu zögern.

"Ja!", sagte ich sofort.

"Wo ist dann dein Problem? Er hat sich drei Tage nicht gemeldet, ist doch egal.", meinte er schulterzuckend.

"Aber vorher-"

"Lily-Liebes, lass ihn doch Sex haben."; unterbrach er mich dieses Mal. "Ihr seid nicht zusammen, er hat keine Meldepflicht. Wenn er also gerade bei Caroline ist und nicht bei dir, dann lass ihn doch einfach.", ich stöhnte.

"Aber vorher ist er ständig bei mir gewesen..."; flüsterte ich verlegen. Er hatte ja Recht. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Ist doch egal. Er wird auch wieder zurück kommen.", grinste er. "Mir ist schon die ganzen Sommer langweilig, er hat die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne einer Eintagsfliege, Lily, er wird sich irgendwann-", er unterbrach sich selber, als die Tür auf ging.

"Hey, Sirius, wollen wir - Lily!", James erstarrte und wurde rot. Ich räusperte mich verlegen.

"Hey.", sagte ich und lächelte, da hatte er sich schon wieder gefangen, kam zu mir und umarmte mich. Ich lächelte erleichtert, als er mich auf die Stirn küsste. "Alles klar?"

"Ja, sicher. Was tust du hier, Aschenputtel?", ich zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Mir war langweilig, da wollte ich schauen, was ihr so treibt..."; meinte ich betont einfach.

"Ja, immer krabbelt sie hervor, wenn ihr langweilig ist.", ärgerte er mich. Es war ganz einfach plötzlich, er wuschelte durch meine Haare und zwinkerte mir zu. "Mir ist zufällig auch langweilig. Sirius, unterhalte uns.", wies er seinen besten Freund an. Der jedoch verdrehte seine Augen.

"Hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle! Was soll ich denn tun? Steppen?", ich zuckte mit meinen Schulter.

"Weisst du, von mir aus.", grinste ich und setzte mich neben ihn. Sirius stöhnte.

"Nein.", meinte der dickköpfig, grinste aber breit, als ich meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte. James jedoch verschränkte seine Arme und wechselte einen vielbedeutenden Blick mit Sirius. Den verstand ich wieder nicht so recht.

"Also, was sonst?", fragte ich versöhnlich.

"Ich habe sowieso später noch eine Verabredung."; meinte Sirius nun. Ich kicherte.

"Uh, Sirius auf dem Weg zu einem heissen Date.", ärgerte ich ihn.

"Das ist kein Date.", maulte er.

"So, so."; grinste ich. "Sirius auf dem Weg zu einem heissen Nicht-Date."; James gluckste.

"Wie amüsant."; erklärte er und ich zwinkerte ihm zu. Sirius stand auf, sodass ich einen Moment brauchte, um mich zu fangen.

"Lasst mich doch, ihr seid auch einfach nur so Freunde!"; maulte er. "Das heisst, besonders gut funktioniert das ja nicht.", James warf mir ein Stirnrunzeln zu und ich wurde krebsrot. Da stöhnte Sirius.

"Sorry.", sagte er verlegen. "Ich habe Wort gebrochen, es tut mir Leid, Lily!", schwor er sofort. Ich sprang auf.

"Schon gut."; stolperte es aus meinem Mund. "Ich - uh - schönen Abend euch noch und...", ich stöhnte jetzt ebenfalls und fuhr über mein heisses Gesicht. "Ich gehe und versinke im Erdboden...", stotterte ich ein bisschen blöd.

Aber James hielt mich am Handgelenk fest. "Nicht so schnell.", sagte er wütend. "Rennst du jetzt immer sofort zu Sirius und erzählst ihm von jedem kleinen Fehler, den ich mache?", fragte er und klang dabei ganz aufgebracht.

"Ich - nein! Ich habe ihn nur gefragt, wo du immer steckst, weil du dich so lange nicht hast blicken lassen."; flüsterte ich verlegen. "Und - uh - der Rest der Geschichte ist mir so heraus gerutscht.", log ich direkt hinterher.

"James-"

"Zu dir komme ich später.", knurrte der aber nur zu Sirius. "Wenn du es also genau wissen willst, Evans (mir traten Tränen in die Augen), ich war bei Caroline.", jetzt riss ich mich los und verschränkte meine Arme.

"Fein! Dann sag das doch und hau nicht einfach ohne jeden Grund ab!", verlangte ich.

"Das geht dich aber nichts an, Lily, wenn ich nicht die ganze Zeit bei dir rum hängen will, dann muss ich mich nicht dafür rechtfertigen!", schnappte er.

"Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich rechtfertigst, aber es ist schon merkwürdig, dass du urplötzlich lieber keine Zeit mit mir verbringen willst!", hisste ich jetzt zurück, aber dann fuhr ich über mein Gesicht. "Es tut mir Leid, James, ich denke nicht mehr so über dich! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich gemeine Sachen über dich zu ihm gesagt habe!"

"Darum geht es doch gar nicht!", erwiderte er nur stöhnend.

"Aber worum geht es dann?", fragte ich verzweifelt. Sirius und er tauschten einen weiteren Blick, den ich nicht verstand, sodass ich meine Arme verschränkte. "Sieh nicht Sirius an, sieh mich an!", maulte ich. Er räusperte sich verlegen.

"Ist es für dich nicht komisch, dass wir geknutscht haben und dann auch noch erwischt wurden?", hakte er dann nach. Ich wurde knallrot. Doch, es war komisch für mich, aber das wollte ich nicht zugeben. Das sollte er nicht wissen.

"Nein.", log ich also. "Nein, gar nicht. Du hast doch selber gesagt, es ist egal, ob wir knutschen, James!", er verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht und ich ging nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen presste ich meine Lippen kurz und ein bisschen gewaltsam auf seine. "Siehst du? Nichts!", er nickte schwer seufzend.

"Dir ist das also total egal?", fragte er.

"Ja!", log ich wieder. Unfassbar, wie ich ihn an log. Mir machte das sogar viel aus. Ich wollte ihn nämlich wieder küssen, um nicht so schnell zu vergessen, wie es war, von ihm geküsst zu werden. Und ich wollte von ihm angefasst werden. Stöhnend schlang ich meine Arme um ihn und vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter, damit er mich nicht erröten sehen würde.

War das verliebt sein? Ich wusste es beim besten Willen nicht. Bisher hatte es sich immer anders angefühlt, wenn ich mich in jemanden verguckt hatte. Amos Diggory zum Beispiel, den hatte ich sogar geküsst und er war auch verliebt in mich gewesen, aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen hatte er nach zwei Tagen gesagt, dass er eigentlich gar keine Lust auf mich hatte. Wir hatten geknutscht und ich war in ihn verliebt gewesen, aber das hatte sich nicht so angefühlt, wie bei James Potter. Nichts davon hatte sich auch nur ähnlich angefühlt.

"Lily?", fragte James leise.

"Ja?", nuschelte ich gegen den Stoff seines Shirts.

"Du würdest mir doch sagen, wenn es komisch für dich ist, oder?"; er klang ein bisschen unsicher.

"Natürlich.", log ich nun ein drittes Mal. "Wir sind doch Freunde.", er nickte leicht, dann schlang er endlich seine Arme um mich.

"Soll ich heute Abend hier bleiben?", fragte er nach einer Weile tonlos. Ich löste mich rasch von ihm und fuhr über mein Gesicht. Sirius und er sahen ganz ernst aus und ein bisschen - uh - wütend aufeinander. So, als hätten sie gerade einen schweigsamen Streit.

"Nein, nein, schon gut.", murmelte ich peinlich berührt. "Geh nur zu Caroline."

"Bist du sicher?", hakte er nach und zog dabei seine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich kann wirklich hier bleiben."

"Nein, nein.", sagte ich wieder, dieses Mal hörte ich selber, wie schrill und aufgebracht ich klang. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf und seufzte.

"Lily, ich bleibe hier, wenn du das möchtest. Wirklich, ein einziges Wort genügt, ich bleibe gerne bei dir, wenn du mich brauchst. Dafür sind Freunde da!", ich schluckte wieder und seufzte dann ebenfalls tief. "Komm, sie mich mal an.", bat er.

Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, nickte ich plötzlich und ein: "Ja, bitte bleib hier..."; stolperte aus meinem Mund, ohne, dass ich es hätte kontrollieren können. Er streichelte über meine Wange und legte seine Arme wieder um mich.

"Dann bleibe ich bei dir."; versprach er. Tatsächlich beruhigte es mich, als er das aussprach. Ich wusste nicht, weshalb oder weshalb ich überhaupt wollte, dass er da war, aber ich hatte ihn vermisst, die letzten drei Tage. Es war lächerlich gewesen, wie einsam man sein konnte.

Sirius seufzte hinter mir und fuhr gerade über sein Gesicht, als ich mich zu ihm herum drehte. James liess mich los und fuhr durch seine Haare. "Sorry.", murmelte er.

"Kein Problem.", flüsterte James. "Das ist nicht deine Schuld.", fügte er dann hinzu und seufzte. "Was machen wir also heute Abend?", ich zuckte umso verlegener mit meinen Schultern. Sirius warf dieses Mal mir einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und erkannte auch sofort, dass ich ihn nicht verstand, da grinste er plötzlich breit.

"Du kannst den Abend nutzen, um ihr zu erklären, was man alles in Blicke hinein legen kann.", ärgerte er mich. Ich wurde rot, grinste aber ein bisschen, als er mich auf die Wange küsste. "Also, Aschenputtel, ich überlasse dich und den Kürbiskopf eurem Schicksal und mache mich fertig.", James schnaubte.

"Kürbiskopf..."; wiederholte er unzufrieden. "Und das von der letzten männlichen Jungfrau der siebten Klasse.", Sirius grinste.

"Aber nicht, weil mir die Gelegenheiten gefehlt hätten.", grinste er. "Eher das Interesse. Und ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass du mit jeder schläfst.", James verdrehte seine Augen.

"Ich schlafe nicht mit jeder, du Idiot...", ermahnte er ihn. Ich verdrehte meine Augen auch.

"Ihr hört jetzt auf!", maulte ich.

"Er schläft ja wohl mit jeder!", ärgerte Sirius, woraufhin James seine Augenbrauen herauf zog.

"Was - Sirius, ist dein Haaransatz gerade verrutscht?", fragte James und kniff dabei seine Augen zusammen. Ich kicherte ein bisschen, als Sirius ihm eine Grimasse zog und ohne jedes weitere Wort an ihn weg ging. "Bis später!", flötete James ihm hinterher.

"Deine Geige ist verstimmt!", rief er zurück. Ich grinste James ein bisschen an, aber er sah mich nur nachdenklich an. Ich wurde rot und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

"Also, was machen wir?", fragte ich ihn bemüht locker. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. Ich fand, er sah dabei sehr - uhm - elegant aus. "Wollen wir... Tja, ins Baumhaus gehen?"

"Liest du mir vor?", fragte er nur als Gegenfrage. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf. "Ich - uhm - die Muggel-Gedichte, die du letztlich gelesen hast. ...liest du sie mir vor?", ich nickte ein bisschen sprachlos und räusperte mich.

"Wenn du willst.", flüsterte ich unsicher. Mit einem Mal hatte er mich wieder in seine Arme gezogen. "James?"

"Ja?"

"Ich will nicht, dass es komisch ist.", gab ich zu. "Wirklich nicht. Ich möchte deine Freundin sein.", er antwortete nicht, sodass ich tief seufzte und meine Arme um ihn schlang. Er würde nichts sagen. Er würde schweigen und obwohl ich das Zahnrad in seinem Kopf rattern hörte, während tausend Gedanken sein Hirn fluteten, würde er keinen davon mit mir teilen. "Wollen wir uns in einer viertel Stunde im Baumhaus treffen?", nuschelte ich.

"Ich bringe etwas zu Essen mit.", erwiderte er und liess mich los. Ich genoss es, als er mich auf die Wange küsste und kurz durch meine Haare streichelte.

Wir hatten den Abend damit verbracht, nebeneinander und dicht beieinander auf dem Boden im Baumhaus zu liegen. Ich hatte ihm die Gedichte vorgelesen und wir hatten Wein getrunken und er hatte ein paar Kerzen herauf beschworen. Alles in allem - wir hatten einen äusserst schönen Abend miteinander verbracht. Ich fühlte mich sehr wohl bei James und es machte mir gar nichts aus, als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und fest stellte, dass er immer noch neben mir lag. Er hatte seine Arme um mich gelegt und drückte mich fest an seinen Körper. Er war schön warm.

Seufzend drängte ich mich näher an ihn und zog die Decke etwas höher. "Ich dachte schon, ich müsste dich wach küssen."; murmelte er in meinen Nacken. Seine Stimme klang gedämpft durch meine Haare, seine Lippen drückten sich gegen meine Haut und ich zitterte urplötzlich ein wenig. Sicherlich nicht vor Kälte. "Dann wäre aus dem Aschenputtel ein Dornröschen geworden."

"Woher kennst du die Namen nur alle?"

"Mum hat mir früher immer Märchen vorgelesen. Sie ist Muggel-Geboren.", ich wünschte mir insgeheim, dass er mich noch einmal küssen würde. Es machte mich wahnsinnig, seine Lippen auf meinem Nacken zu fühlen und genau zu wissen, dass das alles war, was geschehen würde. "Aber das Aschenputtel war immer schon mein Liebling.", jetzt drückte er auch seine Nase gegen meinen Nacken.

"Dornröschens Prinz kann gut tanzen.", flüsterte ich, während ich mich etwas ungeschickt zu ihm herum drehte. Eine Sekunde länger mit seinem Mund an meinem Hals und ich wäre ihn vielleicht angefallen.

"Aschenputtel kann gut kochen."; grinste er breit. Ich kicherte ein bisschen und liess zu, dass er mich noch näher zu sich zog. Mir wurde jetzt noch wärmer und ich errötete. Er roch auch gut. Und es fühlte sich einfach schön an, von ihm in den Armen gehalten zu werden. Hier war ich sicher. Hier würde mir nichts passieren. "Geht es dir besser? Emotional meine ich?", ich sah sah zu ihm herauf und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Man hätte sagen können, er schmolz, als er meine Augen mit seinen scannte. Ich konnte es ihm ansehen.

"Ja."; sagte ich wie hypnotisiert. "Ja. ...danke, dass du auf deinen persönlichen Spass verzichtet hast, um mich ab zu lenken.", er löste eine seiner Hände von meinem Rücken und streichelte über meine Wange. "Dir vor zu lesen hat mich sehr abgelenkt.", er küsste meine Stirn.

"Ich würde alles für dich tun."; sagte er leise und nachdenklich gegen meine Schläfe. Da waren seine Lippen jetzt, demnach keine grosse Verbesserung zu dem Gefühl, ihn anfallen zu wollen. Wow. Ich war noch nie jemandem so sahe gewesen. Auch Sev nicht. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal mehr, warum ich überhaupt jemals mit ihm geknutscht hatte. Ich wusste jetzt, warum er mit mir geknutscht hatte...

Mein Körper überzog sich mit Gänsehaut und er drückte mich wieder fest, fest, fest an sich. "Wirklich alles?"; fragte ich ein bisschen grinsend und er gluckste leicht.

"Fast alles."; murmelte er gegen meine Wange. Ich stöhnte und kam ihm noch ein bisschen näher. "Lily..."; machte er etwas nervös, aber ich beachtete es nicht. Nur einen Millimeter mehr von ihm, nur ein kleines bisschen! "Lily, nicht...", flüsterte er flehend. Es war mir jetzt fast ein wenig unangenehm, aber meine Brüste drückte jetzt gegen seinen Oberkörper. Nicht einfach nur ein bisschen, sie drückten fest gegen ihn und schoben sich herauf. Trotzdem fühlte es sich mehr gut an. Er räusperte sich verlegen. "Uh, Lily...", aber ich hatte es schon gespürt. Ich wurde knallrot und drehte mich auf den Rücken.

"Tut mir Leid."; flüsterte ich.

"Schon gut."

"Oh - Gott - James, es tut mir Leid."; er wollte mich aufhalten, erwischte mich aber nicht mehr. Ich sprang auf und richtete meine Kleidung. "Wirklich, es tut mir Leid."

"Nein, es ist schon gut, Lily!", versprach er.

"Ich - ich sollte lieber gehen. Es tut mir Leid!"

"Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen, das passiert schon Mal, es ist früh am Morgen!", ich konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie peinlich mir das war. Ich stöhnte und fuhr über mein Gesicht. Während ich meine Schuhe anzog stolperte ich über die leere Flasche Wein und sie fiel klirrend um. James vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Aschenputtel, es ist okay, mach dir keinen Kopf."; bat er mich.

"Es tut mir so Leid!", flüsterte ich wieder und begann schon, die Strickleiter herunter zu klettern.

"Warte doch - Lily-", die letzten drei 'Stufen' sprang ich herunter und rannte wie bescheuert zu unserem Haus. Das war mit Abstand die bisher peinlichste Begegnung mit James gewesen. Mit Abstand. Mit grossem Abstand! Oh Gott, wieso war das nur passiert? Weil ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Weil ich es zu sehr genoss, bei ihm zu sein, weil er so stark und attraktiv war, dass ich alle meine Sinne verlor.

Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er das Interesse in mir verloren hatte, ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er nur noch das Aschenputtel in mir sah! Ausgerechnet jetzt hatte ich mich in James Potter verliebt! Ich stöhnte und knallte die Tür hinter mit zu. Dad erschien im Türrahmen zur Küche. "Wo warst du heute Nacht?", fragte er nur.

"Ist doch egal."; flüsterte ich erstickt.

"Hat er dir weh getan?", hakte er nach.

"Nein."; versprach ich. "Der einzige, der mir weh getan hat ist Severus."; erwiderte ich bissig. "James würde mir niemals weh tun, Dad! Er will mein Freund sein!", aber mir traten Tränen in die Augen.

"Warst du mit ihm zusammen letzte Nacht?", fragte er, meine Worte völlig falsch verstehend.

"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!", erwiderte ich.

"Sev hat-"

"Severus wollte Sachen mit mir machen und ich bin aber nicht in ihn verliebt!", schrie ich nun ausser mir. "Dad ich will ihn nicht! Er hat sich einer Gruppe angeschlossen, die Muggel und Muggel-Geborene verachten und hassen und jagen und töten! Er ist gefährlich!", er starrte mich an, blinzelte ein paar Mal und räusperte sich.

"Was meinst du damit?", ich stöhnte.  
"In meiner Welt herrscht Krieg und Severus hat sich der bösen Seite angeschlossen! James ist einer von den Guten, begreifst du das denn nicht? Es ist doch egal, ob er wilde Sex-Orgien feiert, denn er ist einer der Guten und er wird Auror werden und dunkle Magier jagen! Du bist sicher wegen Menschen wie James!", er war ganz blass geworden und verschränkte seine Arme. Ich hingegen stürzte die Treppe hinauf und in mein Zimmer. Auch diese Tür knallte ich laut.

Ich war hin und hergerissen, ob ich nun wollte, dass James mir nach kam oder nicht. Das Ganze war mir mehr als peinlich. Ich hatte ihn gedemütigt. Ich hatte ihn in Verlegenheit gebracht. Oh Gott, ich hatte mich in James Potter verliebt.

Und dann war ich los gestürmt und hatte meinen Dad angeschrien. Ich schluchzte laut auf und warf mich auf mein Bett. Wie würde ich ihm jemals wieder ins Gesicht sehen können? Wie würde ich jemals wieder in seiner Nähe sein können? Ich hatte meine Chance verpasst, er hatte jetzt Sex mit tausend Mädchen und vielleicht auch mit tausend Mädchen gleichzeitig und ich war das dumme Aschenputtel, das auf ihren Prinzen wartete!

Verwirrt fuhr ich über mein Gesicht, dann zog ich die Decke über meinen Kopf. Aber ohne James blieb es kalt...

Er kam erst gegen Nachmittag. Kleine Steinchen flogen gegen meine Fensterscheibe und ich lugte hervor. James stand dort. Er trug kurze Hosen und fuhr gerade durch seine Haare, als er mich sah. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich. Mit einer einfachen Geste bedeutete er mir, das Fenster zu öffnen und weil ich nicht besser wusste, was ich tun sollte und wie ich reagieren sollte, gehorchte ich brav und öffnete. "Was willst du hier?"; unterbrach ich ihn, als er gerade Luft holte. Er grinste ein bisschen.

"Uh - Rapunzel, lass dein Haar herunter?", machte er ein bisschen fragend. Ich konnte nicht umhin, ein bisschen zu lächeln. "Lily, komm runter, ich will mit dir reden?", als er das etwas ernster hinzu fügte, war das Lächeln auch sofort von meinen Lippen verschwunden. Er seufzte.

"Nein, ich - lass mich."; verlangte ich verlegen.

"Sieh mal, solche Dinge passieren eben...", begann er stirnrunzelnd und fuhr erneut durch seine Haare. "Ich - ach komm schon, es war nicht allzu schlimm!", ich seufzte.

"Es war furchtbar peinlich!", gab ich zurück.

"Aber wieso ist dir das so peinlich? Es ist doch gar nicht schlimm gewesen...", meinte er nun kopfschüttelnd. "Komm jetzt runter, Aschenputtel, ich gebe dir deinen Schuh wieder..."; er hielt mein Buch mit den Gedichten herauf.

"Wozu hast du einen Zauberstab?"; fragte ich ihn unsicher. Er seufzte.

"Komm herunter, Lily!", forderte er mich jetzt auf und ich stöhnte.

Konnte er es denn nicht einfach gut sein lassen? Frustriert stand ich von meinem Bett auf, schloss das Fenster darüber und ging die Treppen herunter. Er wartete dort mit verschränkten Armen, wo ich ihn unter meinem Fenster gesehen hatte und sein Gesicht verzog sich ein wenig, als er mich sah, aber er schloss als erstes seine Arme um mich. Ich machte mich von ihm los.

"Lass das."; bat ich ihn.

"Nein."; maulte er. "Mäuschen, du musst dich weder rechtfertigen, noch entschuldigen oder schämen!"; ermahnte er mich. "Komm schon, lass uns das ganze doch einfach vergessen. So, als wäre das nie passiert. Wir sind doch Freunde!", erinnerte er mich dann sofort. Ich wurde rot.

"Uh-", er schlang seine Arme sofort wieder um mich und drückte mich fest an sich. "Ja, ich denke schon.", flüsterte ich gegen seine Schulter.

"Also, sehr gut, das höre ich gerne...", sagte er sofort und küsste mich dann knapp auf die Stirn. Ich lächelte ihn schwach an, da strich er besorgt über meine Wange. "Oder nicht alles gut?"; fragte er.

"Doch, doch."; log ich. "Alles gut, versprochen.", er lächelte, als ich ihn keusch auf die Lippen küsste und mich dann aber sofort von ihm los machte. Da streichelte er wieder über mein Gesicht und nickte.

"Gut, gut.", sagte er. "Sehr gut. Also, kommst du heute Abend zum Essen? Meine Eltern haben gesagt, ich soll dich mitbringen. Sie möchten dich nüchtern sehen.", grinste er. Ich wurde ganz rot, da lachte er.

"Ja, ich komme gerne. Umso besser, wenn ich nicht mit Dad essen muss.", erklärte ich. Er musterte mich kurz.

"Uh - dann geh dir etwas hübsches anziehen und komm direkt mit mir hoch."; schlug er vor. Ich sah an mir herunter und wurde rot. Ich sah wahrscheinlich nicht so toll aus, aber er streichelte nur über meine Wange und küsste mich dann sogar ganz kurz auf die Lippen. Ich sah ihn überrascht an, aber er lächelte nur und schüttelte seinen Kopf über mich.

"Ich bin gleich zurück."; erklärte ich und drehte mich herum.

Dad lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl in der Küche zurück und sah mir stirnrunzelnd hinterher, als ich die Treppe herauf stürmte. "Ich habe gesehen, wie der Prinz dich gerade geküsst hat.", rief er mir hinterher.

"Ich esse bei den Potters.", rief ich nur und zog mir im Laufen mein schmutziges Shirt aus. Er seufzte laut genug, dass ich das hören konnte, aber ich kämmte nur meine Haare. Als ich gerade vor dem Kleiderschrank stand und mir ein hübsches, grünes Kleidchen über den Kopf zog, da räusperte er sich aus dem Türrahmen.

"Lily?", machte er.

"Dad, ich habe keine Zeit und keine Lust mit dir zu streiten.", erklärte ich ihm.

"Du läufst in die Falsche Richtung.", sagte er besorgt. "Wir kennen Menschen wie diesen James Potter, wir haben uns von ihnen abgewandt, hast du das schon vergessen?", ich band eine Schleife hinter meinem Rücken und drehte mich zu ihm herum.

"Du kennst ihn ja gar nicht.", sagte ich.

"Ich kenne dich. Du gehörst nicht in diese Welt.", flüsterte er enttäuscht.

"Dad, du irrst dich. Ich gehöre in seine Welt. In deine Welt gehöre ich nicht mehr. Du verstehst das nicht, du wirst das nie verstehen.", erklärte ich ihm. Sein Gesicht brach mir das Herz, da wandte ich ihm den Rücken zu und legte ein kleines bisschen Make-Up auf.

"Er wird dir weh tun."

Ich war mir unsicher, was ich darauf erwidern sollte, denn es war wahrscheinlich, dass er mir weh tun würde, aber es war nicht seine Absicht. Der Pinsel mit dem ich mich geschminkt hatte sank langsam auf die Kommode zurück und ich räusperte mich. "Ich bin erwachsen. Ich bin volljährig.", sagte ich ruhig und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Ich sah hübsch aus, aber plötzlich wollte ich das nicht mehr.

Dad sah mich ruhig an. Er hatte so gerade begriffen, was in meinem Kopf vor sich ging und ein mitleidiger Blick huschte über sein Geischt. Ich straffte meine Schultern und strich über mein Kleid, ehe ich an Dad vorbei ging und die Tür hinter meinem Zimmer verschloss. Er seufzte, als ich meinen Zauberstab zog und sie verriegelte.

James lehnte gegen unseren Gartenzaun und sah auf, als er die Tür hörte. Er musterte mich und musste sich räuspern, ehe er sprechen konnte. "Wow, es lohnt sich, auf dich zu warten.", erklärte er leicht grinsend. Ich wurde etwas rot und hakte mich in seinen angebotenen Arm ein.

"Ich nehme an, dass das ein Kompliment sein sollte.", schnaubte ich. Er küsste mich auf die Schläfe und lachte ein bisschen. "Und sollte es ein Kompliment gewesen sein, nehme ich es dankend an.", er schnaubte nun auch.

"Und wenn es keines war?"

"Dann wirst du das noch bereuen.", erklärte ich ihm und zeigte ihm meinen Zauberstab. Er lachte wieder.

"Es war ein Kompliment.", beeilte er sich zu sagen. Wir schwiegen kurz, dann räusperte er sich. "Ist alles okay zwischen uns, Lily?"; ich nickte, sah ihn aber nicht an. "Wirklich?"

"Ja, James, es ist alles gut.", log ich. Er nickte und blieb stehen. "Was denn? Ich verspreche dir, ich sage dir, wenn ich böse auf dich bin.", aber er schlang nur seine Arme um mich. Ich atmete tief durch, ehe ich seine Umarmung erwiderte. Es war merkwürdig, mit ihm mitten auf dem Rasen zu stehen und mich von ihm umarmen zu lassen - aber merkwürdig schön. Er löste sich ein bisschen von mir und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, aber es fing sich wieder, als er mich anlächelte. "Wieso tust du das?", fragte ich.

"Ich drücke meine Zuneigung in körperlicher Zuwendung aus.", grinste er ein bisschen. "Das sagte ich dir bereits."; er zupfte an einer meiner roten Haarsträhnen und zwinkerte dann leicht.

"Aber Küsse sind-"

"Nicht alle Küsse.", sagte er nur. "Ich küsse dich, weil ich dich über alle Massen mag.", erklärte er dann einfach. Ich wurde rot und küsste ihn zurück. Er grinste breit, dann legte er seine Hände in meinen Nacken und küsste mich wieder. Dieses Mal küsste er mich richtig. Ich spürte, wie meine Knie nachgaben und trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, da lächelte er gegen meine Lippen. "Ich bin hin und weg von dir, Lily Evans. Ich wusste gar nicht, was mir entgeht.", grinste er, als er den Kuss löste. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um meinen Atem zu beruhigen, dann erst öffnete ich die Augen.

Er sah mich nicht an. Ich räusperte mich. "Also - uhm - gehen wir hoch?"; fragte ich enttäuscht. Er nickte nur und liess mich los. Ich verrannte mich in etwas. Ich durfte ihn nicht mehr so nah an mich heran lassen. Aber es fiel mir so schwer, ihm zu widerstehen. Er war überwältigend.

Sirius, Mr und Mrs Potter sassen bereits am Tisch, als wir herein kamen. War es denn schon so spät? "Hey. Also, Eltern, noch einmal nüchtern: Lily Evans. Lily Evans - das sind meine Eltern.", erklärte er grinsend. Ich errötete ein bisschen, aber er rückte mit nur den Stuhl. Sirius und er warfen sich einen weiteren, nervigen Blick zu, den ich nicht verstand, sodass ich Sirius einen bösen Blick schickte. Der grinste mich nur frech an.

"Sie hat gelernt. Sieh mal, James, mit dem Blick könnte sie mich fast töten.", lobte er seinen besten Freund. Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

"Ihr seid unmöglich.", kommentierte ich trocken.

"Und du schimpfst zwar immer mit uns - aber nie petzt du!", grinste James und tätschelte meinen Kopf. "Braves Mädchen, das du bist.", ich verschränkte meine Arme.

"Wenn du das nicht lässt, ist die Hand bald ab."; warnte ich ihn. Er lachte ein bisschen, hörte aber sofort auf. Mrs Potter lachte.

"Sehr gut, endlich ein Mädchen, dass ihn im Griff hat.", grinste sie breit.

"Lass den Jungen doch seinen Spass haben."; erwiderte Mr Potter. "Ausserdem ist Caroline trotzdem nett.", ich wurde rot und sah nun auf meinen leeren Teller. Sirius stöhnte.

"Das ist was anderes, Dad, er mag Caroline nicht, darum hört er nicht auf sie.", James runzelte die Stirn.

"Können wir über etwas anderes, als Caroline sprechen?", fragte er.

"Ich finde es immer lustig, dich mit deinen zarten Blüten zu ärgern."; grinste sein Vater sofort. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf. "Wie hiess die andere... Erika? Rose?", er zwinkerte mir zu, da räusperte Sirius sich.

"Komm schon, lass ihn in Ruhe.", bat er. Mr Potter drehte sich ungläubig zu ihm um. Mir wurde plötzlich klar, dass Mr Potter James mit mir ärgerte. James' Gesicht sprach Bände. Mrs Potter räusperte sich plötzlich.

"Du bist ein bisschen grausam.", erklärte sie munter. "Beachten Sie meinen Mann gar nicht, Miss Evans, er ist immer nur darauf aus, unseren Sohn in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Wenn Mädchen dabei sind umso mehr.", ich lächelte verlegen.

"Ich meine - ein Baumhaus ist eher kreativ, wissen Sie. Meine Frau und ich haben uns früher an den Schaukeln auf dem Spielsplatz getroffen.", ich wurde umso röter.

"Wir sind nur Freunde.", sagte James jetzt. "Dad, lass das!", schnarrte er direkt hinterher. Mr Potter wurde beim Tonfall seines Sohnes ganz rot und räusperte sich.

"Uh - gut, gut.", machte er. Ich seufzte.

"Uhm... Aber Sie haben sehr wohl Recht, ein Baumhaus wäre wesentlich kreativer als die Schaukeln. Jeder trifft sich bei den Schaukeln.", eine Sekunde schwiegen sie alle, dann grinste James plötzlich.

"Recht hast du.", stimmte er mir zu. "Wir können ja nichts dafür, dass wir uns schon zum Freunde sein etwas kreativeres einfallen lassen, als du dir bei deiner Freundin ausdenken konntest.", ich kicherte über seinen gelungenen Versuch, seinen Vater zu ärgern. Mr Potter wurde rot.

"Den Antrag habe ich ihr in Paris gemacht, das war sehr kreativ.", erklärte er entrüstet.

"Daran ist gar nichts kreativ, ihr wart einander ja schon versprochen.", mischte Sirius sich grinsend ein.

"Und ich bin in Versaille im Garten vor ihr auf die Knie gesunken und habe sie gefragt, ob sie mich heiraten will.", erzählte Mr Potter empört, ich kicherte.

"Das ist eher kitschig.", ärgerte ich weiter. Die peinliche Situation war schon vergessen.

"Entschuldige Mal!", maulte er nun. James gluckste leise.

"Ich sehe es förmlich vor mir. Maria, es ist zwar schon alles unter Dach und Fach, aber ich will als Held aus dieser Geschichte heraus gehen: Willst du mich überhaupt heiraten?", grinste er mit verstellter Stimme.

"Oh, aber Clark, was für eine dumme Frage! Natürlich nicht!", machte ich seine Mutter jetzt nach.

"Nun du musst aber. Schon vergessen? Du kriegst auch einen Ring."; versprach er mir sofort. Ich kicherte sofort.

"Na gut, dann also...", Sirius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, Mrs Potter schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf über uns, Mr Potter verschränkte nur seine Arme.

"Und das von jemandem, von dem die klugen Reime stammen: Für mich gibt es nur dich, Lily, willst du nicht meinen Willy?", ich schrie beinahe auf vor lachen und mir traten Tränen in die Augen.

"Himmel!"; rief ich aus, woraufhin James knallrot wurde.

"Hey! Das war Sirius' bescheuerte Idee!", maulte er.

"Niemand hat dich gezwungen, es auf die Karte zu schreiben.", ärgerte Mr Potter. "Nun, jetzt wo der Lukas wieder bei James ist-", ich seufzte vor lachen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, Mr Potter, wir sollten die Schlacht beenden, bevor noch jemand - Sie - ein Auge verliert.", grinste ich ihm breit zu mit einem Seitenblick zu James, der so aussah, als würde er gleich im Erdboden versinken. Ich klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Und ich war gar nicht mehr böse, nachdem mir klar wurde, dass du eben ein Idiot bist, mach dir also nichts draus."; grinste ich dann und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Er wurde sofort umso röter und ich streichelte tröstend mit meinem Zeigefinger-Rücken über die Stelle, die ich zuvor geküsst hatte.

Direkt danach bereute ich es, weil ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch plötzlich frei wurden. Ich setzte mich gerade und errötete ein bisschen. Jetzt hatte ich mich selber in Verlegenheit gebracht. James jedoch fing sich schnell wieder und grinste mich jetzt an. "Du sagst also, du bist nicht mehr böse?"; fragte er.

"Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es Sirius' Idee war.", erklärte ich und Sirius grinste mich breiter an als je zuvor.

Danach wurde das Essen aufgetragen. Ich war ganz froh, dass wir eine Weile schweigen konnten. Mir war peinlich, dass ich mich dazu hatte hinreissen lassen, James vor seinen Eltern auf die Wange zu küssen. Eben noch hatte er mich auf den Mund geküsst.

Richtig geküsst. Wild und ungestüm. Und lieb und sanft. Aber das hatte er natürlich nicht so gemeint. Wir waren Freunde. Ich stützte mein Kinn auf meine Hand und seufzte, während ich in meinem Essen herum stocherte. Mr Potter lächelte mich an. "Wir sind wohl sehr langweilig.", meinte er gutmütig. Ich wurde rot, nach aussen hin hatte ich wohl gelangweilt gewirkt.

"Oh, nein, nein, ich bin nur schrecklich müde", sagte ich sofort. James zupfte an einer meiner Haarsträhnen und grinste mich frech an. "Wieso tust du das?", fragte ich ihn irritiert.

"Um dich wach zu machen.", grinste er.

"Danke, Big Ben...", maulte ich ein bisschen, woraufhin er lachte. Ich grinste ein bisschen in mich hinein und wandte mich wieder dem Essen zu.

"Nun, also, Miss Evans, Sirius hat gesagt, dass sie sehr klug sind."; ich wurde rot.

"Ist sie!", sagte James sofort. "Sie ist Jahrgangs-Beste und wird wahrscheinlich Schulsprecherin und so.", ich wurde umso röter.

"Uh - das ist noch nicht raus.", erwiderte sie. "Vielleicht wirst du Schulsprecher, James.", versuchte ich ihn dann zu ärgern, aber Sirius gackerte nur.

"Jaah, wahrscheinlich werden James und ich zusammen Schulsprecher und machen immer brav unsere Hausaufgaben und gehen um zehn Uhr schlafen.", machte er sich über meinen Kommentar lustig. James verschränkte seine Arme.

"Weisst du, im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich sehr wohl in der Lage dazu, Verantwortung zu übernehmen!", verteidigte er sich. Ich lächelte ein bisschen.

"Ach ja? Wie geht es deiner Topfpflanze?", fragte Sirius spöttisch.

"Halt die Klappe!", zischte James.

"Was für eine Topfpflanze?"; fragte ich neugierig.

"Er hat sich eine Topfpflanze angeschafft. Er ist der Meinung, wenn er die Pflanze am Leben erhalten kann, dann kann er auch eine Beziehung am Leben erhalten.", machte Sirius sich über ihn lustig. James verschränke seine Arme.

"Wenigstens bin ich in der Lage, zu gestehen, dass ich gerne eine Beziehung hätte anstelle davon, das arme Mädchen nach fünf Nicht-Dates vor den Kopf zu stossen!", schnappte er jetzt. Einen Moment herrschte schreckliches Schweigen, während die beiden sich wütend anstarrten, dann warf Sirius einen Blick zu mir (ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass ich den Blick nicht verstand) und beide erröteten schlagartig.

"Sorry."; flüsterte Sirius.

"Nein. Nein, er war voll bescheuert von mir, dir davon zu erzählen.", sagte James sofort und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. "Ich bin gleich wieder da.", würgte er hervor. Ich starrte ihm nach und warf auch Sirius einen Blick zu, aber der fuhr über sein Gesicht und stand ebenfalls auf.

"James, warte!", rief er ihm hinterher. "Es tut mir Leid, warte doch!", eine Tür fiel zu und Sirius verliess das Speisezimmer. Ich räusperte mich, so ganz alleine mit Mr und Mrs Potter.

"Uh - was war das denn?"; aber die beide sahen nur auf ihre Teller. "Haben Sie diese Blicke etwa verstanden?", hakte ich nach. Mr Potter wurde rot.

"Wir kennen die beiden schon recht lange und - uh - haben ein gewisses Gespür für ihre Interaktionen entwickelt.", gab Mrs Potter langsam zu. "Es ist ganz gut, dass Sie nicht verstanden haben, worum das ging, Miss Evans, ich bin mir sicher, wenn Sie mit James und Sirius befreundet bleiben wollen, ist es gut, wenn sie nicht alles wissen.", ich drehte mich um, als etwas lautere, aber undeutliche Stimmen ertönten. Es war mir unmöglich irgendetwas zu verstehen.

"Aber-"

"Nein, nein, Miss Evans, glücklich ist der Unwissende.", erklärte Mr Potter nun. Ich stöhnte, als die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde und Sirius und James gleichzeitig durch die Tür gestürmt kamen. "Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?"

"James stellt sich zimperlich an!", schnarrte Sirius, dessen Auge ganz rot war. Und ein bisschen dicker wurde.

"Ich stelle mich nicht zimperlich an!"

"Du hast auch was gemeines gedacht und ich trage es dir auch nicht nach!", ärgerte er sich.

"Das war nicht vergleichbar mit dem, was du gedacht hast!", schnappte James. "Ich habe dir das im Vertrauen erzählt!"

"Und ich habe es gedacht und nicht laut ausgesprochen!", erwiderte Sirius sofort patzig.

"Ihr hört jetzt auf!", sagte ich laut. Die beiden starrten mich an. "Ihr stellt euch wie zwei kleine Schulmädchen an, schlagt euch und seid fertig!", Sirius stöhnte.

"Er hat mich geschlagen, darum verstehe ich nicht, warum er noch böse ist.", erklärte er und verschränkte seine Arme.

"Hast du ihn erwischt?", fragte ich James. Er nickte grimmig. "Gut. Dann sei glücklich damit und hör auf, zu meckern.", sagte ich streng. "Ich habe eh wieder mal nicht verstanden, was ihr so gedacht habt, also lass es einfach gut sein!"; schimpfte ich mit ihnen.

"Du - du hast es nicht verstanden?", hakte er nach. Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

"Nein."

"Mensch, hast du eine lange Leitung. Es war wirklich offensichtlich."; erklärte Sirius.

"Nicht wahr? Ich dachte wirklich, dieses Mal hätte sie begriffen, was wir gedacht haben.", fuhr James vor. Ich verschränkte meine Arme jetzt auch.

"Du kriegst gleich Ärger James.", warnte ich ihn. Er grinste mich an und begann etwas besser gelaunt, seinen Kartoffelbrei in sich hinein zu stopfen. Ich seufzte.

"Ihr macht mich fertig.", erklärte ich.

"Das ist Absicht. Je mehr fertig wir dich machen, umso erschöpfter bist du. Dann kannst du nicht mehr mit uns schimpfen, kleines Aschenputtel.", erklärte James mir grinsend und zupfte wieder an meinen Haaren.

Nachdem wir gegessen hatten, entschuldigte Sirius sich und verschwand, Mr und Mrs Potter gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Seufzend drehte James sich zu mir. "Ich bringe dich am besten zurück.", erklärte er.

"Ich komme die paar Meter schon ohne dich zurecht."; erklärte ich verlegen, weil Mr Potter zu uns sah.

"Ich bringe dich gerne und weniger aus Angst, dass dir etwas passieren könnte, Lily. Ich hätte Angst vor dir, wenn ich dir nachts begegnen würde.", grinste er breit. Ich lachte ein bisschen und nickte. Wir liefen über die Terrasse. "Uh - ich nehme an, du kennst unseren Rosengarten?", fragte er.

"Jaah, schon. Aber wenn du möchtest-", schlug ich vor und er nickte.

"Ja. Du kannst mir wahrscheinlich am besten zeigen, wo was ist."; ich kicherte ein bisschen und wir schlugen den Weg zum Rosengarten ein. "Hast du ein paar der Rosen gepflanzt?", fragte er mich.

"Uh - ja. Die hier zum Beispiel."; ich deutete auf die Kletterrosen, die sich um das metallene, geschwungene Bogentor rankten. "Die heissen Rosa wichuraiana. Schön, nicht wahr?", er grinste.

"Wie kannst du das nur aussprechen?", hakte er nach. Ich lächelte.

"Ich bin klüger als du.", gab ich gespielt verlegen zu, er lachte leicht.

"Du bist in vielen Dingen besser als ich, aber klüger gehört wohl nicht dazu. Ich würde vielleicht Gleichstand sagen."; meinte er.

"Was zum Beispiel?", fragte ich grinsend.

"Du bist schöner als ich."; dem hätte ich vielleicht nicht zugestimmt, aber das wollte ich nicht zugeben.

"Die hier habe ich gepflanzt, als ich zwölf war.", sagte ich nun erst recht verlegen. "Man nennt sie Madame Dieudonné, sie gefiel mir, weil sie als Rot-Gold gilt.", er grinste.

"Gryffindor-Stolz.", stöhnte er grinsend und ich kicherte wieder.

"Ja, das hat mich wohl geritten.", er streichelte nachdenklich über die leuchtenden Blüten der Rose und biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. "Dad hat mal gesagt, wenn er einen Wunsch hat oder etwas los werden will, geht es immer hier her und spricht es sich von der Seele.", plapperte ich aufgeregt. Ich wusste gar nicht, warum ich ihm das erzählte, das war totaler Unsinn.

"Ich liebe sie.", sagte er schliesslich. Ich lächelte. "Sie ist wunderschön."

"Ja, ist sie.", erklärte ich und bemerkte dabei plötzlich, dass sich mein Atem beschleunigt hatte. Mein Gesicht wurde ganz heiss und ich drückte es rasch gegen seine Schulter. Er schlang sofort seine Arme um mich. "Du sagst immer, dass du nicht glauben kannst, was dir entgangen ist, aber ich kann kaum glauben, was mir entgangen ist.", flüsterte ich leise.

"Ich-"

"Du bist ein guter Freund, James! Ich mache es dir bestimmt nicht immer leicht.", indem ich mich urplötzlich an ihn warf oder morgens mit ihm kuscheln wollte. Er stöhnte kaum merklich.

"Ich bin froh, dass wir Freunde sind.", flüsterte er erstickt.

"Du hattest Recht. Ich brauchte einen Freund. Seit Sev...", er stöhnte und löste sich von mir, da schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Das war selbstverständlich vollkommen irrational und wenig hilfreich, so mit ihm im Rosengarten zu knutschen, nachdem wir gerade erst gesagt hatten, dass wir Freunde waren, aber es fühlte sich einfach fantastisch an. Er sprang sofort auf meinen Kuss an, seine Hände vergruben sich auf Nackenhöhe in meinen Haaren und er drückte meine Lippen näher an seine. Wenn ich seinen Kuss richtig verstand, war seine Zuneigung zu mir grösser geworden, so wie sein Kuss wilder wurde. Wieder stellte ich fest, was für ein guter Küsser er war. Im Prinzip war es perfekt. Ich hatte mich hübsch gemacht und mit seinen Eltern und ihm gegessen und wir standen im Rosengarten vor meiner Lieblingsblume und küssten uns.

Im Märchen hätte er jetzt wahrscheinlich erkannt, dass wir zusammen gehörten und er hätte mir einen Antrag gemacht und im Rausch des Momentes hätte ich angenommen. Aber das Leben war kein Märchen. Wir küssten uns nur, das war nur ein Ausdruck seiner Zuneigung zu mir, weil wir Freunde waren und er zu blöd war, nette Sachen zu sagen. Seine Hände verliessen meinen Nacken, eine legte sich um meinen Rücken, die andere griff etwas ungestüm unter mein Bein, ich fühlte die Hecke hinter meinem Rücken. "Du machst mich fertig."; flüsterte er in mein Ohr. Ich brachte kaum ein Wort hervor, so erregt war ich. Seine Lippen suchten wieder meine, ich konnte sein Herz wie verrückt gegen seine Brust schlagen hören, aber er sagte nichts mehr.

Er küsste mich einfach nur, als wäre es das letzte, was er tun würde. Das Wort Rausch war übrigens nicht sehr weit her geholt, ich konnte mich kaum zurück halten, so benommen war ich von seinen Küssen. Was er mit mir machte war unglaublich, ich konnte nur noch staunen. Aber plötzlich löste er sich von mir. "Wir sollten aufhören, bevor wir zu weit gehen."; flüsterte er atemlos. Ich starrte ihn erschrocken an.

"Ich-", stotterte ich, dann räusperte ich mich. "Ja. Ich sollte jetzt nach Hause gehen.", nur hatte er mich noch nicht los gelassen. Er umschlang mich immer noch, sein Körper drückte sogar mehr denn je gegen meinen. Wir sahen uns einen Moment nur an. "Bevor wir keine Freunde mehr sein können.", stöhnte ich beinahe. Er nickte und liess mich jetzt los und wischte seufzend mit seinem Handrücken über seinen Mund

"Es tut mir Leid, Lily.", flüsterte er.

"Uh, nein, nein. Schon gut.", gab ich nur zurück. Meine Stimme war wieder ganz schrill. "Ich muss jetzt gehen.", erklärte ich und räusperte mich unangenehm berührt.

"Ich-"

"Nein, du sollst mich nicht bringen.", erklärte ich. "Ich glaube, wir hatten genug peinliche Situationen für heute Abend, was denkst du?", er grinste ein bisschen und schlang seine Arme fest um mich. Das fühlte sich gut an. Ich schluckte und legte meine Arme ebenfalls um ihn.

"Ich habe dich schrecklich gerne.", sagte er leise in meine Haare. "Hörst du? Wir sind eben Teenager, es ist normal, dass wir knutschen."; ich nickte dumpf. Das war nicht ganz das, was ich hören wollte, aber es war eben so. Es war trotzdem nur nett gemeint. Auch, wenn es mich verletzte, weil ich nicht nur ein knutschender Teenager sein wollte. Weil ich - uhm - mich in den blöden James Potter verknallt hatte, ohne zu bedenken, dass er nicht mehr für mich empfinden könnte, was er früher für mich empfunden hatte. Ich stöhnte nun und machte mich von ihm los.

"Gute Nacht."; flüsterte ich enttäuscht und ging an ihm vorbei. Er griff an mein Handgelenk. Ich sah ihn an und er blickte tief in meine Augen zurück. Mein Herz blieb eine Sekunde stehen, vor lauter Angst, er könnte vielleicht begreifen, was in meinem Kopf vor sich ging, aber er seufzte nur und küsste mich wieder kurz auf meine Lippen.

"Du hast heute so hübsch ausgesehen.", erklärte er dann. "Es liegt an mir, weil ich mich nicht zurück halten kann.", das war das schlechteste, was er hätte sagen können.

"Dann hatte das gerade nicht einmal mehr etwas mit Zuneigung zu tun, sondern nur damit, dass du Befriedigung erlangen willst?", fragte ich verletzt. Er stöhnte.

"Jetzt hör aber auf.", meinte er nur. "Du weisst, dass das nicht wahr ist.", ich seufzte.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen."; erklärte ich und liess ihn im Rosengarten stehen. Ich bemühte mich, nicht zurück zu schauen, allerdings war der Blick nach vorne nicht unbedingt erbaulicher. Im Wohnzimmer brannte noch Licht.

Schlechtes Gewissen überkam mich, als ich an meine harten Worte dachte, mit denen ich mich verabschiedet hatte. Ich gehöre in seine Welt, nicht in deine. Verlegen blieb ich stehen und war nun doch einen Blick zurück. James stand immer noch vor meiner Rose und streichelte sie nachdenklich, seine freie Hand in seinen Haaren vergraben. Ich stöhnte, dann setzte ich mich in Bewegung und ging in das Haus. Dad sass immer noch im Wohnzimmer und sah alte Fotoalben durch. Ich räusperte mich unangenehm berührt, da sah er auf.

"Du bist schon zurück?", fragte er mich tonlos.

"Ja.", machte ich und setzte mich zögerlich neben ihn.

"Hattest du einen netten Abend mit Mr und Mrs Potter?", fragte er weiter. Ich nickte langsam. "Gut, gut."

"Daddy, es tut mir Leid was ich eben gesagt habe.", flüsterte ich traurig. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Ich schätze, du hast Recht gehabt.", erklärte er nur. "Solange Sev ein Teil deines Lebens war, war ich es auch, aber nun habt ihr Schluss gemacht und du hast James. Ich schätze, da bin ich überflüssig geworden.", de Verletzung die er aus dieser Schlussfolgerung zog war nicht zu überhören.

"Dad, Severus und ich haben nicht Schluss gemacht, wir waren nie mehr als Freunde. Ich weiss nicht, was er dir erzählt hat, aber ich bin nicht verliebt in ihn!", sagte ich deutlich. Er sah mich von der Seite an.

"Er hat gesagt, dass ihr euch gestritten habt, weil er was blödes gesagt hat.", meinte er.

"Nein, wir haben uns gestritten, weil er mir an die Wäsche wollte!", erwiderte ich wütend. "Und ja, er hat etwas blödes gesagt und James war vielleicht darin involviert, aber das alles hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich nicht in ihn verliebt war. Nie, Dad! Er wollte sich nehmen, was ihm seiner Meinung nach zu stand, aber ich wollte nicht.", Dad wurde rot.

"...wirklich?", fragte er. "Aber - aber Lily, er würde dir doch nie weh tun wollen!"

"Er ist besessen von dem Gedanken, dass ich auch in ihn verliebt sein müsste, weil er ja in mich verliebt ist.", erklärte ich ihm. "Aber Dad, er ist einer von den Bösen, hörst du? Er folgt jemandem nach, der danach trachtet, Menschen wie mich zu töten, nur weil meine Eltern keine Zauberer sind. Es geschehen Morde in seinem Namen!", wir schwiegen einen Moment nur. "Daddy, du hast immer noch einen Platz in meinem Leben!", flüsterte ich.

"Du bist erwachsen geworden.", meinte er nur. "Und da ist dieser Prinz und macht dir schöne Augen-"

"James macht mir keine schönen Augen, wir sind nur Freunde.", sagte ich.

"Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr euch geküsst habt.", erwiderte er da wurde ich ein bisschen röter.

"Wir sind trotzdem nur Freunde."; ich zog meine Knie an und seufzte. "Aber du hattest Recht.", fügte ich hinzu.

"Du bist in ihn verliebt.", sagte er. Ich nickte. "Wieso nur? Lily, wir kennen diese Art Mensch, du hast ihn doch auf dem Pferd gesehen, ist er nicht die Verkörperung von diesem Dursley-Clan?", ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

"Nein.", sagte ich fest. "Du kennst ihn ja gar nicht. Ich kenne ihn ja kaum, es ist erschreckend, ich erkenne jeden Tag vollkommen neue Seiten an ihm!", erklärte ich langsam. "Er ist so grossartig, so lieb und lustig. Und er ist sehr klug."

"Sev hat gesagt, er ist grausam und gemein. Und er würde-"

"Was?", fragte ich begierig. Dad seufzte.

"Er hat gesagt, in der Schule würde er sich durch die Betten schlafen.", meinte er vorsichtig.

"Tut er nicht.", erwiderte ich. "Nur weil jemand das sagt, heisst das nicht, dass das stimmt.", er runzelte seine Stirn. Ich seufzte und konnte plötzlich nicht mehr an mich halten. Mir liefen jetzt Tränen über die Wangen. "Wenn du ihm doch nur eine Chance geben würdest, dann müsste ich mich nicht immer zwischen euch entscheiden.", stöhnte ich verzweifelt. "James und ich sind Freunde, verstehst du? Auch, wenn ich...", so blöd war, mich in ihn zu verlieben, während er mit Caroline schlief. "Dad, er ist seit sechs Jahren ein Teil meines Lebens! Ich wollte ihn immer los werden, aber er war immer da und er war immer ein Teil meines Lebens! Es tut mir Leid, ich kann es nicht ändern - ich gehöre in seine Welt. Ich bin eine Hexe!", erinnerte ich ihn.

"Du läufst in die falsche Richtung, Liebes. Weisst du denn nicht mehr, wie es in der Welt der Reichen und Schönen gewesen ist? Wenn man nirgendwo dazu gehören kann, weil man anders ist. Weil man normal ist. Weil man sich auch mal die Hände schmutzig macht? Weil man nicht die neusten Designer kennt und die Wohnzimmer-Einrichtung nicht zusammen passt?", ich stöhnte.

"Aber James ist doch gar nicht so!"

"Du hast das Haus doch gesehen!", ermahnte er mich. "Die Wohnzimmermöbel passen auf jeden Fall zusammen."

"Dad, es geht doch nicht um die Wohnzimmereinrichtung. Ich habe nie zu Mums Freunden gepasst, weil ich anders bin, aber das ist bei den Potters etwas anderes, weil ich in ihre Welt gehöre!", brach es schliesslich aus mir heraus. "Ich bin dort nicht anders! Ich bin dort herausragend!", er starrte mich ganz perplex an. Ich stand von der Couch auf. "Ich gehe schlafen.", flüsterte ich verlegen und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

"Und willst du irgendwo nur wegen deiner Karriere-Chancen oder nur wegen deiner guten Noten gemocht werden?", fragte er noch, aber darauf antwortete ich nicht mehr.


	5. Freunde mit Nachteilen

Kapitel 4 - Freunde mit Nachteilen

Ich kniete auf dem Boden und schrubbte gerade den Ballsaal, als James herein kam. Seufzend wrang ich meine Bürste aus. "Was willst du hier, ich arbeite."; sagte ich.

"Du meidest mich.", erklärte er.

"Nein, ich arbeite, James.", erwiderte ich halsstarrig.

"Ich habe das nicht so gemeint, wie du es sofort aufgefasst hast. Ich würde niemals so etwas über dich denken.", erklärte er und verschränkte dabei seine Arme.

"Ich sagte doch, es ist alles okay und ich meide dich nicht. Ich arbeite!", er seufzte tief und hockte sich auf eine der Treppenstufen, die ich noch nicht geschrubbt hatte. "Kannst du mir bitte nicht bei der Arbeit zusehen?"; fragte ich gereizt.

"Meine Eltern fragen, ob du heute Abend Zeit hast.", erklärte er. "Sie geben einen kleinen Empfang und - uhm - würden dich gerne ein paar Leuten vorstellen.", ich wurde scharlach-rot.

"Was?"; hakte ich nach.

"Na... Du weisst schon, ein paar Leute aus dem Ministerium. Ich habe letztlich mal fallen lassen, dass du Auror werden möchtest und da haben sie sich deine ZAG's angesehen.", umso röter wurde ich.

"Denken deine Eltern, dass ich es alleine nicht schaffe?", fragte ich ihn hitzig. Er verdrehte seine Augen.

"Meine Eltern wollen nur nett sein! Sie sehen grosses Potenzial in dir und wollen dich fördern.", erklärte er mir. "Und sie wissen, dass du es alleine schaffen kannst. Es kann trotzdem nicht schaden, wenn der Minister dich kennen lernt und sieht, was für eine Bereicherung du für die Welt bist.", ich seufzte tief.

"Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit, mich damit jetzt auseinander zu setzen, James, ich arbeite."

"Wieso tust du das überhaupt, Aschenputtel?", fragte er mich jetzt.

"Weil ich dafür bezahlt werde."

"Wieso ziehst du nicht deinen Zauberstab und-"

"Weil das unsportlich ist, Dad kann auch nicht einfach seinen Zauberstab ziehen und fertig sein.", hisste ich jetzt. Er seufzte wieder und fuhr über sein Gesicht.

"Ich habe auf dich gewartet, weisst du.", murmelte er schliesslich unsicher. "Im Baumhaus. Gestern.", ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht mehr ansehen. "Den ganzen Tag, aber du hast dich nicht blicken lassen. Du wusstest doch, dass ich dort auf dich warten würde, weshalb bist du nicht gekommen?", fragte er mich traurig.

"Woher hätte ich denn bitte wissen sollen, dass du dort oben auf mich wartest?", wich ich aus.

"Weil wir uns ständig dort oben treffen.", erklärte er einfach.

"Wenn du so dringend mit mir sprechen wolltest, wieso bist du nicht zu mir nach Hause gekommen?", ich hatte ihn jetzt doch angesehen und - uh - er sah gut aus. Ein bisschen unsicher und bedrückt. Aber sehr, sehr gut. Oh Gott, wie konnte man nur so verknallt sein!? Er räusperte sich.

"Ich meide deinen Vater gerne.", erklärte er langsam. "Und ich dachte, vielleicht bräuchtest du noch ein bisschen, um dich ab zu regen, aber - tja - weisst du, ich bin recht ungeduldig und ich habe Angst, dass ich es vielleicht versaue, wenn ich dir nicht von Zeit zu Zeit hinterher renne.", erklärte er. "Mädchen mögen das ja..."

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mich mit anderen Mädchen über einen Kamm scherst.", meinte ich scherzhaft und mir rutschte sogar ein Grinsen heraus. Er lächelte erleichtert. Sein schönes Lächeln, das weder spöttisch noch feixend war. Ein liebes Lächeln über etwas, was ihn zum zum Schmunzeln gebracht hatte. Ich hatte den Verstand verloren...

"Du bist anders als alle Mädchen, die ich jemals kennen gelernt habe."; antwortete er. "Aber irgendetwas mädchenhaftes musst du ja an dir haben.", erklärte er dann sicher.

"So wie du irgendetwas gutes an dir haben musstest?", ärgerte ich ihn. Er zog mir ein Gesicht.

"Kommst du heute Abend?", fragte er nach. Ich seufzte.

"Weisst du, James, ich habe es nicht so mit Vetternwirtschaft.", erklärte ich verlegen. "Ich verdiene mir gerne, was ich erhalte.", da seufzte er.

"Sie wollen dich nur fördern und dir nicht alles hinterher schmeissen, Lily.", er rutschte eine Treppenstufe näher zu mir und streichelte über meine heisse Wange. "Ich habe deinen Blick doch gesehen, als du den Minister gesehen hast."; ich wurde sofort rot.

"Nicht jeder kann Potter heissen."; erklärte ich verlegen.

"Jeder könnte der nächste sein.", grinste er und stupste meine Nase mit seinem Zeigefinger an. "Ich bin noch auf Braut-Schau.", jetzt wurde ich erst recht rot und er grinste breiter. "Also kommst du heute Abend her und lächelst brav?", hakte er erneut nach. Ich zog das Tuch, das meine Haare zusammen gehalten hatte, jetzt von meinem Kopf und wuschelte durch meine Haare. Er lachte ein bisschen.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich in eure feine Gesellschaft passe.", erklärte ich schliesslich unsicher. Er seufzte.

"Kleines Aschenputtel, wenn sie dich sehen, werden sie dich lieben.", wollte er mich ermutigen. Ich sah ihn wieder an. Sein hübsches Gesicht war ganz ernst. Da runzelte er plötzlich seine Stirn. "Was?"

"Was?"; fragte ich ahnungslos sofort zurück.

"Warum hast du so geguckt?", fragte er. Ich wurde rot und drehte ihm rasch den Rücken zu. "Lily-"

"Ich habe dich nicht angeguckt, ich habe dir lediglich - uh - höchstens einen Blick zu geworfen.", erwiderte ich ein bisschen holprig und fuhr fort, den Boden zu schrubben. Er schnaubte.

"Ich habe doch nicht irgendetwas im Gesicht, oder?"; hakte er nach.

"Nein, dein Gesicht ist super.", gab ich knapp zurück, dann hielt ich mitten in meiner Bewegung inne. Dein Gesicht ist super. Dein Gesicht ist super? Er brach auch sofort in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Nun, ich danke dir. Dein Gesicht passt mir auch ganz gut.", ärgerte er mich. Die Wirkung, die diese Worte auf mich hatten war jedoch bemerkenswert. Ich mir wurde am ganzen Körper heiss, als hätte ich Fieber und dann schossen mir vor Scham Tränen in die Augen. Als ich nicht reagierte, fühlte ich seine Hand auf meiner Schulter. "Lily?"; fragte er ruhig. Gegen meinen Willen musste ich schniefen, da stand ich auf.

"Ich muss neues Wasser holen.", log ich und warf die Bürste in meinen Eimer.

"Hey, ich - Lily, das war nur ein Scherz.", sagte er sofort.

"Ich weiss, ich weiss."; flüsterte ich sofort, dann rollte die erste Träne über meine Wange. Er sprang jetzt ebenfalls auf und griff sanft unter mein Kinn. Als er merkte, dass ich weinte, veränderte sich sein Gesicht von besorgt zu furchtbar bestürzt.

"Oh - Liebes, was habe ich gesagt?", fragte er schuldig. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

"Nein, nein, ich stelle mich ganz blöd an.", stöhnte ich verlegen und wandte mich aus seinem Griff. "Es tut mir Leid, James.", setzte ich hinterher, aber er streichelte nur tröstend ein paar Tränen aus meinem Gesicht und drückte mich fest an sich.

"...bist du sicher, dass ich nichts blödes gesagt habe?", fragte er mich besorgt. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ausgelöst habe, dass du weinst.", ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Hör mal, wegen vorgestern - uh - was ich da gesagt habe, war tatsächlich dumm. Sirius hat - er ist ganz böse geworden, als ich ihn gefragt habe, was ich falsch gemacht habe.", ich schluchzte jetzt und er streichelte beruhigend über meinen Rücken. "Weisst du denn nicht, was du mir bedeutest?", ich sah ihn an, da wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich weich und fürsorglich.

"Nein, keine Ahnung.", flüsterte ich. Er stöhnte schmerzlich. "Was?"

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht ausdrücken kann.", flüsterte er, dann küsste er mich wieder. "Ich will dich nicht verwirren. Ich will dir nicht weh tun."; sagte er ernst. "Ich will immer nur, dass du weisst, was du mir bedeutest, aber ich kann es dir nicht anders ausdrücken.", flüsterte er, bevor er mich richtig küsste.

Sein Kuss war köstlich und ich bekam ganz weiche Knie.

Sein Griff wurde fester, der Kuss intensiver, mein Atem schneller, ich hatte noch nie etwas ähnliches empfunden - nicht einmal bei unseren bisherigen Küssen. Ich fragte mich, wie ich bisher nicht in verliebt sein konnte, obwohl er doch so fantastisch war.

Der fantastische James Potter, mit dem niemand in James Potter gerechnet hatte. Ich stöhnte, als seine Hand ohne Umschweife und ohne zu zögern unter mein Top ruschte und über meine Seite streichelte. Als nächstes fühlte ich mich auf die kleine Bühne gehoben, seine Hände zitterten wie verrückt und zogen mein Shirt jetzt über meinen Kopf. Ich war zu beschäftigt damit, sein eigenes Shirt zu entfernen, um darüber nach zu denken, dass James Potter mich auszog. Uh - OH MEIN GOTT! Seine Bewegungen waren ganz sanft, ganz süss, ganz lieb. Er hatte das schon öfter getan, das merkte ich sofort. Er wusste, was er da tat.

"Ich l-", begann er, wurde aber davon unterbrochen, dass die Tür zum Ballsaal sich öffnete und Mr Potter im Türrahmen erschien.

"Miss Evans - oh!", rief er aus. James und ich schreckten sofort auseinander, ich hob James' Shirt über meinen Oberkörper und versteckte mein flammendrotes Gesicht dahinter. "Oh - entschuldigt. Oh Merlin."; die Tür wurde zugeschlagen und James stöhnte.

"Tut mir Leid.", sagte er.

"Nein, nein, schon gut.", beeilte ich mich zu sagen, als er sich von mir abwandte, aber er atmete nur so schwer, dass seine Schultern sich hoben. Ich griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn ein bisschen näher zu mir. "James, es ist okay!", flüsterte ich und zog sein Shirt über. Er drehte sich zu mir herum und musterte mich kurz.

Plötzlich stand er direkt vor mir und küsste mich auf die Stirn, dann liess er mich einfach sitzen. "Bis heute Abend, Aschenputtel.", rief er mir im Gehen zu und verschwand. Ich starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher. Endlich zückte ich meinen Zauberstab und reinigte den Boden des Ballsaals.

Ich hatte mich hübscher gemacht als vorgestern und vor lauter Nervosität bereits zwei Gläser Wein getrunken. Dad sah mich stirnrunzelnd an, als ich die Treppe herunter kam. "Wieso hast du dich so hübsch gemacht?"; fragte er.

"Ich - uh - ich lerne heute den Minister für Zauberei kennen.", kicherte ich nervös. "James Eltern stellen mich vor.", flüsterte ich hinterher, in dem Moment klingelte es. Ich stürzte hin und öffnete, aber da stand nur Sirius.

"Hey - uh - wow."; stammelte er und starrte mich an.

"Hey.", sagte ich enttäuscht.

"Du siehst - also, Lily, wirklich, du siehst so gut aus!", erklärte er. Ich lächelte etwas gezwungen und fuhr über mein Gesicht. "Alles okay?"; fragte er mich besorgt.

"Jaah."; machte ich gedehnt. "Also - uh - bis später, Dad.", verabschiedete ich mich.

"Bis später.", murmelte der nur eindeutig unzufrieden zurück. Ich zog die Haustür hinter mir zu, da musterte Sirius mich.

"Wirklich alles gut? Du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen, als du die Tür aufgemacht und mich gesehen hast... Wen hast du erwartet? Prinz Charming?", ich grinste verlegen.

"Irgendwie schon.", versuchte ich scherzhaft genug zu sagen, damit er nicht die Wahrheit dahinter erkennen würde. Er gluckste leicht und legte seinen Arm um mich. "Uhm - wo hast du deine bessere Hälfte gelassen?", fragte ich dann.

"Oh, der ist oben und begrüsst Gäste, ganz langweilige Arbeit, da habe ich mir gedacht, ich hole lieber die soeben gewählte Miss Hogwarts ab."; ich lachte leicht.

"Du bist ein Womanizer.", grinste ich.

"Von wegen.", erwiderte er sofort und ich lehnte meinen Kopf ein kleines bisschen gegen seine Schulter. "James und du, ihr habt euch wirklich angefreundet, richtig?", hakte er plötzlich nach.

"Jaah."; machte ich wieder.

"Uh - Frage."

"Frag mich.", forderte ich ihn auf.

"Tja - bitte werde nicht wütend.", bat er mich zuerst. "Ich wollte fragen, wie gut das mit dem befreundet sein und gleichzeitig knutschen bei euch funktioniert. Bist du - uh - möchtest du über irgendetwas reden?", ich wurde knallrot und löste mich erschrocken von ihm.

"Was meinst du?", fragte ich gespielt ahnungslos.

"Ich fürchte, ich habe das nicht so gut gemacht.", erklärte er enttäuscht. "Glücklicherweise bin ich ein Mann und kann mich damit heraus reden.", fügte er dann nachdenklich hinzu, vermutlich um die Stimmung auf zu lockern, aber ich reagierte nicht darauf. "Ich habe euch gesehen. Im Rosengarten. Mein Zimmer sieht direkt darauf.", erklärte er dann. Ich wurde noch röter, wenn das kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war.

"Das war nur ein harmloser - uh - freundschaftlicher Kuss.", log ich und schlang miene Arme um meinen Oberkörper.

"Aschenputtel, ich bin zwar Jungfrau, aber ich weiss, dass das kein harmloser Kuss war.", ermahnte er mich. "Und Mr Potter hat mir eben erzählt, dass er euch im Ballsaal erwischt hat, als ihr euch gerade ausgezogen habt. Lily, möchtest du mir irgendetwas sagen?"; hakte er nun eindringlicher nach.

"Nun, James und ich sind Freunde mit dem Nachteil, dass wir niemals Freunde sein werden, Sirius.", erklärte ich schliesslich mit zitternden Fingern. Mir war das Ganze schrecklich peinlich.

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil wir das nicht können. Zwischen uns sind eben sexuelle Spannungen und egal, wie platonisch-gern wir uns haben, wir werden... Wir können einfach nicht anders. Wir wollen ja nicht einmal knutschen, es passiert nur immer und dann ist es komisch und wir entschuldigen uns tausendmal beieinander.", erklärte ich betont einfach und seufzte tief.

"Bist du in ihn verliebt?"; fragte er mich nun endlich ganz direkt. Ich hatte doch gewusst, worauf das hinaus lief.

"Nein.", antwortete ich sofort. Er musterte mich von der Seite, während er mir die Terrassentür auf hielt, aber ich ging nur stirnrunzelnd an ihm vorbei.

"Gut, gut.", sagte er plötzlich und bot mir seinen Arm an. Ich nahm ihn dankend an und ging etwas verstimmt in den Salon mit ihm, wo Mr und Mrs Potter mit James standen. Und an seiner Seite stand Caroline. Sie trug ein knallrotes Kleid und sah irgendwie umwerfend aus. Ich stockte und erstarrte mitten in meiner Bewegung. Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. "Ist irgendetwas?", fragte er. Ich räusperte mich und musste schlucken, ehe ich nur meinen Kopf schütteln konnte.

James' Gesicht erhellte sich ein bisschen, als er mich sah und er lächelte mich breit an, aber ich konnte kaum darauf reagieren. Mr Potter schüttelte meine Hand und Mrs Potter küsste mich auf beide Wangen mit einem: "Herzlich Willkommen, Miss Evans!", Sirius und ich stellten uns etwas abseits, wo ich erst einmal ein Glas Sekt trank.

"Du siehst - uh - so aus, als ginge es dir nicht gut."; meinte Sirius schliesslich.

"Mir geht es super.", sagte ich und leerte es auch sofort. Caroline strahlte James an und streichelte kurz über seine Wange, er lachte ein bisschen über das, was sie gesagt hatte.

"Du bist ein bisschen grünlicher als sonst."; erwiderte er nur.

"Lass mich einfach, Sirius, okay, halt einfach deine Klappe!", maulte ich. Tatsächlich tat er mir den Gefallen und verstummte. Da die meisten Gäste jetzt begrüsst worden waren, seilten James und Caroline sich von seinen Eltern ab und kamen zu uns herüber.

"Guten Abend, Aschenputtel.", strahlte er mich an und küsste mich auf die Stirn, während er mich mit einem Arm etwas an sich zog. Ich räusperte mich nur und lächelte etwas verkniffen.

"Hey."; grüsste ich und wechselte mein leeres Glas gegen ein volles.

"Du erinnerst dich ja bestimmt noch an Caroline.", erklärte er dann etwas zögerlicher, wahrscheinlich wegen meiner Reaktion.

"War das die Kleine aus der Umkleide oder die aus der Disko?", Caroline wurde sofort scharlachrot und James verschränkte seine Arme ein bisschen mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Entschuldige?"; ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern. Was ich da gesagt hatte war mir schon wieder peinlich. Sirius räusperte sich verlegen.

"Uh - du siehst hübsch aus, Caroline, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, da warst du noch brünett. Blonde Haare stehen dir sehr gut.", komplimentierte er. Sie lächelte geziert. Ein falsches Lächeln, eindeutig geschwächt durch meinen blöden Kommentar.

"Danke, Sirius.", sagte sie artig und griff nach einer Strähne. "Ich war es erst heute machen lassen, sie sehen noch so hübsch aus vom Friseur, ich selber kriege das nicht so hin."; erklärte sie dann. Er nickte verstehend. "Uh - ist die Haarfarbe echt?", fragte sie mich dann.

"Was?", fragte ich. "Uh - ja, natürlich, wer würde sich die Haare schon freiwillig rot färben?", sie räusperte sich wieder.

"Ich finde das schön.", erklärte sie. "Ich meine... Es steht dir auch, zusammen mit den grünen Augen sieht das sehr, sehr hübsch aus.", James zog eine seiner Augenbrauen herauf.

"Uh...", stotterte ich unsicher. "Uh - ich... Tja, ich mag dein Kleid!", brachte ich schliesslich hervor. Sie sah mich umso unsicherer an und räusperte sich verlegen.

"Danke.", meinte sie dann ganz einfach und überspielte alles andere damit. Ich stöhnte und fuhr wieder über mein Gesicht, ehe ich mein zweites Glas leerte. Das dritte nahm James mir sofort aus der Hand.

"Du kannst dich nicht betrunken vor dem Minister sehen lassen!", schnarrte er.

Ich fühlte, wie mir die Tränen kommen wollten und räusperte mich. "Ihr entschuldigt mich einen Augenblick..."; flüsterte ich, aber er griff an meine Schulter.

"Auf ein Wort.", maulte er und drängte mich in Richtung der Terrasse. Ich warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf Sirius, der jedoch nur mit seinen Schultern zucken konnte und dann ein Gespräch mit Caroline begann. "Was ist denn dein Problem, Lily, du hast sie in Verlegenheit gebracht!", ärgerte er sich über mich, noch ehe wir auf der Terrasse waren.

"Es tut mir Leid, ich weiss nicht, was in mich gefahren ist."; flüsterte ich verlegener als je zuvor in meinem Leben.

"Und du riechst nach Alkohol, Lily, so kannst du doch nicht vor den Minister.", fuhr er fort. Ich atmete zittrig durch.

"Sirius hat nichts gesagt."

"Du hast gerade eben ein halbes Glas Sekt über dein Kleid geschüttet, während du dir was dabei getan hast, nett zu Caroline zu sein.", erklärte er mir und ich stöhnte nun wieder.

"Mist. Mist, Mist, Mist!", machte ich, aber weniger über mein Missgeschick mit dem Sekt als über die Unterhaltung mit James. Ich wollte ihn nicht wütend machen und ich wollte schon gar nicht, dass er wegen einer anderen wütend auf mich war! Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und reinigte mein Kleid.

"Lily, benimm dich jetzt.", knurrte er und reichte mit ein Pfefferminz. "Du hast eine Fahne!", damit liess er mich auf der Terrasse stehen und fuhr im Gehen gestresst durch seine Haare.

Ich wäre am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen. Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, hatte er noch nie so mit mir gesprochen. Früher hatte er geflirtet und wenn ich ihn anschrie, dann meckerte er manchmal ein bisschen zurück - aber er hatte noch nie ernsthaft wütend auf mich gewirkt. Und das, nachdem wir am Mittag erst... Der Gedanke daran, einfach nach Hause zu gehen kam mir, aber ich wollte Dad nicht zeigen, dass er Recht hatte und ich mich daneben benommen hatte, weil ich einfach nicht in diese Kreise passte. Und ehe ich mich entschieden hatte, ob ich es trotzdem tun sollte oder nicht, steckte Mrs Potter ihr strahlendes Gesicht auf die Terrasse, gefolgt von Mr Potter und dem Minister. "Oh, Lily, Liebes, da sind Sie ja!", strahlte sie.

"Der Minister hat uns gerade eben von seiner Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke erzählt und als wir von Ihrem Interesse daran erzählten, da wollte er Sie unbedingt kennen lernen.", erklärte Mr Potter hinterher. Ich zwang mich gewaltsam dazu, so zu tun.

Mir war eher zum Heulen zumute, aber ich lächelte breit. "Einmal Zaubertrankmeister, immer Zaubertrankmeister, nicht wahr Herr Minister?"; hakte ich nach, anstelle davon, in Tränen aus zu brechen.

"Dem ist wohl so.", erklärte der Minister höflich. "Junge Mädchen trifft man ganz selten unter den Zaubertrankmeistern, aber tatsächlich hat der gute Horace Ihren Namen schon ein oder zwei Mal fallen lassen.", ich grinste etwas breiter.

"Professor Slughorn ist eine Art Mentor für mich.", stimmte ich zu.

"Zutiefst von Ihnen eingenommen, der Arme, er würde Ihnen einen Stern vom Himmel pflücken, Miss Evans.", er hob meine Hand an und küsste sie sachte, sodass ich errötete.

"Und wer würde das nicht?", fragte Sirius nun, der von der Seite kam und seinen Arm um meine Schulter legte.

"Ah, Sirius, mein Lieber!", grüsste der Minister und schüttelte Sirius dargebotene, freie Hand. "Wo ist der Dritte - wo habt ihr nur euren Sohn gelassen?", fragte er und sah sich suchend um. Der Blick, mit dem Mr Potter mich bedachte, liess mich vor Scham erröten und zu Boden sehen. Sirius küsste mich auf die Schläfe. "Da hinten steht er mit seiner bezaubernden Begleitung. Ein hübsches Ding.", erklärte er.

"Ja."; machte Mr Potter sofort. "Obwohl sie nicht so recht sein Typ ist.", erklärte er dann.

"Aber vorgestern hast du gesagt, seine Freundin hätte rote Haare.", fügte er hinzu, woraufhin ich einen weiteren hilfesuchenden Blick zu Sirius schickte. Den Blick, den er mir zurück warf verstand ich dieses mal. Es war pures Mitleid. Mir traten sofort Tränen in die Augen und der Minister, der sich gerade wieder zu mir wenden wollte verstummte betroffen, als er bemerkte, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

"Guten Abend, Herr Minister!", grüsste James nun lächelnd und der Minister und er schüttelten sich die Hände. Ich errötete umso mehr als er seinen Arm um Caroline legte und sie etwas vor schob. "Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Caroline Denston, meine Begleitung heute Abend.", der Minister küsste ihre Hand galant.

"Sie Glückspilz, James."; lobte er und lächelte Caroline charmant zu. Diese wurde etwas rot und fuhr verlegen durch ihre Haare. Sirius legte seinen Arm jetzt um meine Schulter und küsste mich auf die Schläfe.

"Ich bin nicht blind, Lily, gib es doch einfach zu.", bat er mich. Ich seufzte nur und fuhr über mein Gesicht. "Du musst es ihm sagen, hörst du?"

"Nein. Schweig einfach, ich will nicht mit dir darüber reden.", erklärte ich völlig verletzt und verunsichert. "Ich weiss gar nicht, warum ich nicht einfach auf Dad gehört habe... Er hat mich gewarnt, dass ich nicht in diese Welt gehöre.", damit liess ich ihn stehen und machte mich davon, um mehr Sekt zu trinken.

Der Empfang dauerte nicht mehr allzu lange, das Essen wurde serviert. Sirius, Caroline, James und ich sassen recht nah beieinander, sodass mir immer wieder vor Augen geführt wurde, wie bescheuert ich war. "Schmeckt das?", fragte Caroline James lieblich, als er einen Teller mit gelber Paprika-Creme-Suppe serviert bekam. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Möchtest du probieren?", fragte er zurück. Sie nickte eifrig und öffnete ihren Mund, während er ihr bereits den Teller zugeschoben hatte. Er seufzte und tunkte seinen Löffel ein. Sie probierte und lächelte.

"Mh, ja, das ist sehr lecker.", erklärte sie und strahlte ihn dabei an. Er lächelte zurück. Mir war gerade schlecht geworden und ich liess meinen Löffel in meine Suppe fallen. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Lily?", fragte sie mich.

"Doch, alles super.", erwiderte ich.

"Hast du keinen Hunger mehr?", fragte James einfach.

"Mir ist schwindelig.", sagte ich knapp und räusperte mich. "Ihr entschuldigt mich.", damit stand ich auf. Er sah auf seinen Teller, antwortete aber nichts. Dieser ganze Abend war ein Desaster gewesen, seit ich mich von James zu diesem bescheuerten Empfang hatte überreden lassen. Stöhnend verschwand ich im Musikzimmer, in dem ich vor einer Woche oder so solchen Spass mit den Jungs gehabt hatte. Das kam mir vor, als wäre es Jahre her. Ich fühlte mich einfach schrecklich.

Es klopfte.

"Geh weg, Sirius.", verlangte ich, aber er gehorchte natürlich nicht.

"Lily, kannst du jetzt endlich mit mir reden?", bat er mich.

"Nein, geh einfach, okay, ich will wirklich nicht mit dir über irgendetwas reden!", maulte ich zurück.

"Bist du wirklich nicht verliebt in James? Du verhältst dich nämlich wie jemand, der in James verliebt ist.", ich schnaubte laut. "Komm schon, du bist gerade eben vor dem Minister in Tränen ausgebrochen, du hast seine Begleitung laut und deutlich beleidigt und-"  
"Ich bin einfach nur schlecht gelaunt heute.", erwiderte ich patzig.

"Und ihr habt heute im Ballsaal die Hüllen fallen lassen.", erinnerte er mich "Und gestern im Garten-"

"Oh, Mann, Sirius, lass mich in Ruhe damit! Ich bin nicht in James Potter verliebt! Und selbst wenn, was nützt es mir? Er hat jetzt Caroline!", ich verschränkte meine Arme.

"Er ist doch genau so verliebt in dich!"; brach es jetzt aus ihm heraus.

"Hat er das gesagt?", hakte ich nach. "Hat er gesagt: Ich bin in Lily Evans verliebt!?", er wurde rot.

"Nicht direkt."

"Hat er in letzter Zeit mal gesagt: Ich bin nicht in Lily Evans verliebt!?", er wurde röter, was mir Antwort genug war. Er hatte es gesagt. Er hatte ja jetzt Caroline. Ich stöhnte. "Und das ist auch vollkommen egal, weil ich ja auch gar nicht in ihn verliebt bin, Sirius, okay? Lass es einfach gut sein, ich ertrage gerade einfach nur keine Pärchen.", log ich und liess mich auf den Klavierhocker fallen. Er beobachtete mich, als ich traurig eine Taste herunter drückte und dann meinen Kopf schüttelte.

"Uh - wegen späteren Diskussionen möchte ich gerne im Protokoll festhalten, dass ich der Meinung bin, dass du in ihn verliebt bist und es ihm sagen sollst, weil dann alles gut wird.", erklärte er schliesslich.

"Nichts würde gut werden, ich könnte ihm nur nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.", erklärte ich nur leise, unsicher, ob er es überhaupt gehört hatte.

Als ich mich wieder heraus traute, war das Essen bereits vorbei. Man sass ich kleineren Grüppchen im Salon. Caroline sass etwas betrübt mit Sirius zusammen, von James war keine Spur zu sehen. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und fing einen Blick von Sirius auf, der wohl so viel bedeutete wie: Keine Ahnung wo er hin ist. Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern und wollte über die Terrasse nach Hause gehen, da sahen Mr und Mrs Potter mich und kamen mit dem Minister auf mich zu. Ich lächelte etwas gezwungen. "Oh, Lily, wo haben Sie denn nur gesteckt?", fragte Mrs Potter mich strahlend.

"Uh - ja, ich... Tja, ich war im Musikzimmer. Kopfschmerzen.", erklärte ich.

"Oh je. Möchten Sie einen Trank dagegen?", fragte Mr Potter sofort besorgt. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

"Nein, ich denke, ich würde mich einfach nur gerne etwas hinlegen und schlafen.", meinte ich. "Es war ein langer Tag.", fügte ich hinzu. Mr Potter nickte sofort und sah sich um.

"James soll Sie nach Hause bringen.", schlug er vor.

"Nein!", antwortete ich schnell. "Nein, nein, es ist in Ordnung. Der Weg ist gar nicht besonders weit. Und ich glaube, James ist selber - uhm - verschwunden."; erklärte ich.

"Ja, ja, in der Tat. Ich habe ihn auf die Terrasse gehen sehen.", meinte der Minister jetzt. "Er war ganz zerstreut, der Arme.", er tätschelte meine Hand. "Miss Evans, es war mir eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen.", verkündete er. Ich lächelte schwach.

"Es war mir ebenfalls ein Vergnügen.", erklärte ich, aber das war gelogen. Dieser Abend war der schlimmste in meinem ganzen, bisherigen Leben gewesen. Trotzdem lächelte ich und verabschiedete mich artig.

Aber ich ging gar nicht nach Hause. Meine Beine trugen mich sofort ins Baumhaus, so wie sie es immer taten. Und James war dort, das wusste ich. In Wahrheit wusste ich, dass Sirius Recht hatte. Wenn ich ihm die Wahrheit sagte, dann würde alles irgendwie gut enden. Er würde mir sagen, dass wir nur Freunde waren und mich nicht mehr küssen. Und ich würde mich wieder entlieben.

Tatsächlich brannte Licht und als ich die Strickleiter herauf kletterte, kam mir Schnuffel entgegen. Ich zupfte an meinem Kleid und tätschelte seinen silbrigen Kopf. James sass einfach nur auf dem Fellstück und starrte gegen die Decke. "Was tust du hier?", fragte ich.

"Ich verstecke mich vor Caroline.", erwiderte er tonlos. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich eben angeschrien habe."

"Du hattest ja Recht, ich habe mich unmöglich benommen.", flüsterte ich leise. "Wieso hast du sie mitgebracht?"

"Oh Mann - sie wollte so unbedingt.", maulte er. "Es ist so schwer, sie los zu werden in der letzten Zeit.", erklärte er mir und Schnuffel kam wieder näher zu mir. Ich streichelte ihn sanft hinter seinen Ohren. Einen Moment schwieg er, dann seufzte er wieder einmal tief. "Weisst du, Evans, ich will ja dein Freund sein, aber ich kann nichts dafür, dass wir knutschen und ich dann immer sofort Sex will, du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sexy du sein kannst und ich bin ein verdammter, hormongesteuerter Teenager!", ärgerte er sich.

"Es geht also um Sex?"; hakte ich nach.

"Ich sagte doch, ich will dein Freund sein!", wiederholte er ungeduldig.

"Aber?"

"Aber es geht um Sex, ja. Jedes Mal, wenn wir herum knutschen...", erklärte er. "Es tut mir Leid, wirklich! Ich kann das so nicht.", ich hatte einen riesigen Kloss im Hals. Er machte Schluss mit mir - im rein platonischen Sinne. "Ich kann meine Zuneigung einfach nicht besser ausdrücken.", flüsterte er.

"Aber ich finde es doch schön dich zu küssen."; gestand ich. "Weil ich weiss, dass du mir deine Zuneigung ausdrückst, James. Das ist alles so kompliziert.", weil ich es kompliziert gemacht hatte. Er richtete sich auf und griff in meine Haare und zog mich näher. Kurz wunderte ich mich, warum der Hund immer noch da war, aber dann vertrieb James meine Gedanken.

Und wieder dachte ich, dass wir noch nie einen solchen Kuss geteilt hatten. Er kniete vor mir, seine Hände völlig verwirrt in meinen Haaren und er küsste mich, einfach so. "Du siehst so hübsch aus."; flüsterte er. "Und der Minister war begeistert von dir...", brachte er noch hervor, ehe er mich wieder küsste. Wir hatten in den vergangenen Wochen so viel herum geknutscht, dass mir mittlerweile nicht mehr sofort schwindelig wurde. Ich legte eine meiner Hände in seinen Nacken, die andere ruhte auf seiner Brust. Mir schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, wie es wohl sein musste, wenn James mit seinen Küssen mehr als Zuneigung ausdrücken wollen würde. Wie es wohl war, wenn er liebte?

Gab es eine Steigerung zu dem, was er mit mir tat? Konnte das sein? Schliesslich umarmte er mich fest, knutschte und umarmte mich, als würde es kein Morgen geben. Sein Duft stieg mir in die Nase, er roch einfach fantastisch, so wie er immer roch mit - uh - Parfum vermischt. Herb. Süsslich. Unwiderstehlich.

Seufzend löste ich meine Lippen von seinen und sah ihm einen Moment in die Augen, dann begann ich, während er mich wieder küsste, sein Hemd auf zu knöpfen. "Was machst du?", fragte er.

"Halt die Klappe.", erwiderte ich und riss aus Versehen einen Knopf ab. Jetzt wurde sein Kuss einfach nur noch lächerlich verrückt. Mir entfuhr ein weiteres Seufzen und sein Hemd fiel auf den Boden. Er löste meine Haare aus ihrer Frisur (die wahrscheinlich sowieso schon längst zerstört gewesen ware mit seinen Fingern darin), dann löste er meine Ohrringe.

Um Himmels Willen, ich würde jetzt doch nicht etwa mit James Potter schlafen, oder? Ich war doch nicht bescheuert, danach würde es mir nicht besser gehen, so viel war klar. Trotzdem öffnete ich seinen Gürtel. Er streifte meine Schuhe von meinen Füssen, während ich in seine Schulter biss. Mann, was für ein Körper. Er machte keine Scherze, er war fit!

Ich stöhnte bei dem Geräusch, dass der Reissverschluss meines Kleides machte, als James ihn herunter schob, ehe er es über meinen Kopf zog.

Einen Moment fühlte ich mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr bereit, das wirklich zu tun - dann küsste James Potter mich wieder und mein Gehirn schaltete sich aus. Komplett und widerstandslos. Wir hatte ich bisher ohne dieses Gefühl gelebt?

Baby...


	6. Freunde mit Vorteilen

Kapitel 5 - Freunde mit Vorteilen

Ich fühle mich jetzt mal gezwungen, hier ein zu greifen und meine Version zum Besten zu geben, bevor sie wieder anfängt zu zetern. Mittlerweile werden wohl alle begriffen haben, dass ich mich Hals über Kopf vor Jahren in das begriffsstutzige Aschenputtel verliebt hatte.

Ich hatte keine Hintergedanken, als ich gesagt hatte, dass ich rein platonisch daran interessiert war, ihr Freund zu sein - ich wollte ihr Freund sein! Sie war so lange ein Teil meines Lebens gewesen und ich wollte, dass wir uns endlich besser verstanden, ich wollte, dass es ihr gut ging. Ich wollte einfach nur ihr blöder, dusseliger Freund sein! Es war vollkommen okay, wenn wir nicht knutschten und nichts miteinander schliefen und wenn sie mich nicht liebte.

Aber wir hatten geknutscht.

Und - oh Merlin - wir hatten miteinander geschlafen.

Der Morgen dämmerte, als ich meine Augen aufschlug. Sie hatte mir den Rücken zu gedreht und ihn etwas näher gegen mich gepresst, davon war ich wach geworden. Sofort breitete sich ein irres Grinsen über meinem Gesicht aus, mir wurde Schwindelig vor Zuneigung und Aufregung. Wie war das nur passiert? Vorsichtig löste ich mich von meinem kleinen Aschenputtel und legte die Decke, die ich gestern Abend über uns gezogen hatte, etwas enger um sich, bevor ich mich rasch an zog.

Es war viertel nach fünf. Leichte Nebelschwaden zogen sich über den Rasen, als ich auf das Haus zu stürmte, aber der Tag würde schön werden. Normalerweise ging ich um diese Uhrzeit joggen und es sah immer so aus. Ich machte mir gar nicht erst die Mühe, das Zittern meiner Finger zu verstecken, mein Herz klopfte wie wild, alles drehte sich.

Himmel, Lily Evans hatte mit mir geschlafen.

Ich hatte im letzten halben Jahr mit - uh - drei verschiedenen Mädchen geschlafen, ohne Lily, aber so etwas war mir noch nie passiert. Eliza hatte vorher schon Sex gehabt, sie hatte ganz genau gewusst, was sie wollte. Vanessa und ich hatten nur ein bisschen expirimentiert und Caroline - tja, Caroline hätte wohl alles getan, damit ich bei ihr blieb. Aber Lily... Wow, sie war einfach perfekt. Wie sie mich angesehen hatte, bevor ich es getan hatte, ihre sanften Küsse, die mir schon seit zwei Wochen nachts den Schlaf raubten, die Art, wie sie durch meine Haare streichelte.

Mein Herzschlag setzte eine Sekunde aus, als mir in den Sinn kam, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als ich erkannte, dass ich ihr erster Mann gewesen war. Ich schnaubte vor lachen und beschleunigte meine Schritte sogar noch. Wie immer sass Sirius in seinen Quidditch-Hosen und einem Shirt an der Theke in der Küche und grinste, als er mich sah, sein Grinsen verging ihm aber sofort.

"Hey - Krone, du hast dich noch nicht umgezogen?", fragte er überrascht und musterte meinen schlampig gekleideten Anzug. "Du hast doch nicht etwa in den Sachen geschlafen oder? Oh - Caroline hat.-"

"Du redest zu viel.", sagte ich nur und mein blödes Grinsen war wieder da. Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. Ich hatte es auch gehört, meine Stimme zitterte wie verrückt, ich brachte kaum einen geraden Ton heraus. Ich war so ein Volltrottel wenn es um Lily Evans ging.

"Mann, Mann, Mann, was ist mir dir los?"; fragte er.

"Oh - Puzzle, kann ich eine Kanne Kaffee und zwei Tassen haben?", fragte ich rasch. Puzzle, mein Lieblingshauself nickte rasch und ich drehte mich zu Sirius um. "Ich gehe heute nicht joggen."; erklärte ich nur völlig verklärt.

"Was ist mit dir los?", hakte er wieder nach und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wo warst du letzte Nacht?"

"Ich war mit Lily im Baumhaus.", stolperte es sofort aus meinem Mund. Ich hatte schon gefürchtet, er würde niemals fragen. Er zog seine Augenbrauen jetzt fragend hoch. "Merlin. Ich - uh - Merlin.", stöhnte ich breit grinsend und fuhr über mein Gesicht.

"James?", hakte Sirius wieder nach.

"Ich habe mit ihr geschlafen."; flüsterte ich fassungslos. "Sirius, du ahnst nicht, wie perfekt es war! Du hast keine Ahnung. Sie ist - und ich war einfach...", stotterte ich. Er starrte mich nur an. "So etwas ist mir noch nie passiert.", eröffnete ich ihm sofort meinen tiefsten Gedanken.

"Du musst es ihr sagen, du Hornochse!", maulte er jetzt. "So etwas endet immer böse! Kannst du dir jetzt endlich eingestehen, dass du in das Evans-Mädchen verliebt bist?", fragte er ungehalten.

"Ich liebe sie.", brach es nur aus mir heraus und er zuckte zurück. "Ich liebe sie, Sirius, es gibt kein Zurück mehr.", er stöhnte und fuhr über sein Gesicht.

"Sag ihr das."; verlangte er. In diesem Moment tauchte Puzzle auf, mit einem Tablett mit zwei Tassen, einer Thermoskanne Kaffee und einem Teller Waffeln. Ich strahlte meinen Lieblingshauself (den ICH damals hatte benennen dürfen) begeistert an.

"Danke, Puzzle.", er verbeugte sich tausend Mal, obwohl ich schon fünfhundertmal mindestens gesagt hatte, dass er das lassen soll. Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf über mich, als ich wieder vor lauter lachen schnaubte. "Ich muss gehen, bevor sie aufwacht und denkt, ich hätte sie wie ein benutztes Taschentuch liegen lassen.", sagte ich rasch und zückte meinen Zauberstab, um das Tablett zu verzaubern.

"James - hey, James, warte!", sagte Sirius rasch und ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm herum. "Versaue es nicht, bitte. Sag ihr einfach, was du fühlst, alles wird gut, Mann, aber sei einfach endlich ehrlich zu ihr!", sagte er drängend. Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

"Sie wird es schon längst wissen."; sagte ich nur mit völlig ausser Kontrolle geratenen, zitternden Finger und fuhr durch meine Haare. Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, sagte aber netterweise nichts dazu, dass mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was Liebe bedeutet.", flüsterte ich dann. Er nickte vage und ich liess ihn sitzen.

Zum Glück schlief Lily noch, als ich vollkommen liebestrunken zurück ins Baumhaus stolperte. Leise stellte ich das Tablett vor ihr ab und entkleidete mich ganz rasch wieder, ehe ich (dieses Mal nur fast nackt) wieder neben ihren wunderschönen, vollkommenen, perfekten, anbetungswürdigen - uh... Ich legte mich wieder neben sie und schlang meine Arme von hinten um ihren nackten Körper.

Sie roch einfach zum anbeissen. Mir kamen tausend Gedanken über Dinge, die ich mit ihr anstellen wollte, was ich mit ihr machen wollte, was ich ihr sagen konnte, wenn sie nur etwas ähnliches empfand wie ich. Nicht, dass irgendjemand hätte empfinden können, was ich empfand. Mein Herz konnte kaum noch in meinem Brustkorb enthalten sein, so sehr schwoll es vor Glück an. Ihr entwischte ein leichtes, leises Seufzen, sie klang eindeutig zufrieden und glücklich, da drängte ich mich etwas näher an sie heran und begann, ihren Hals zu küssen. Sie schmeckte auch fantastisch.

"Lily?", flötete ich leise in ihr Ohr. "Willst du Kaffee?", sie lächelte ein bisschen.

"Mhh.", machte sie gedehnt. "Kaffee." Ich grinste etwas breiter. Sie war so süss, wenn sie verschlafen war, das hatte ich ja schon vorher fest gestellt. Sie war sowieso immer süss. Ich löste mich leicht von ihr und schenkte ihr Kaffee ein. Sie schlug ihre Augen auf und musterte mich verschlafen. Ich reichte ihr die Tasse und fiel neben sie zurück, da kuschelte sie sich sofort wieder in meine Arme. "Wie spät ist es?"; fragte sie, nachdem sie gierig zwei Schlucke genommen hatte.

"Uh - wir haben viertel vor sechs. Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen.", flüsterte ich zärtlich in ihr Ohr. Sie kicherte.

"James, das kitzelt.", murmelte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen meine Schulter.

"Ist alles okay?"; fragte ich sie nun.

"Sicher.", meinte sie nur. "Wir haben doch gestern darüber gesprochen, James.", ich merkte, wie mein verklärtes Gesicht etwas zusammen fiel. "Wir sind Freunde. Es funktionierte nicht ohne Sex - also haben wir Sex hinzu gefügt."; ich musste mich räuspern. Was sie da gerade gesagt hatte, war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube gewesen. Nein, schlimmer, ich hätte mich sofort von ihr in die Magengrube schlagen lassen, wenn sie dafür zurück genommen hätte, was sie gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

"Uh-"

"Oder? Das - das müsste doch jetzt besser funktionieren. Ich meine, wir haben uns jetzt zwei Wochen abgerackert, Freunde zu sein und - na ja, jetzt müsste es einfacher sein, oder?", mir entwich ein Stöhnen, aber ich nahm die Kaffeetasse an, die sie mir anbot. Ich hätte alles angenommen, was sie mir reichte, aber ich war enttäuscht, dass sie kein Gift zur Hand hatte.

Na ja, ihre Worte waren genug Gift gewesen. Meine Hände zitterten jetzt nicht mehr, ich fühlte mich ganz benommen und taub. "Wahrscheinlich."; flüsterte ich tonlos.

"Also.", ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, aber das merkte ich kaum. Sie drückte ihr Kinn kurz gegen meine Schulter und sah mich mit ihren wunderschönen Augen fragend an. Ich räusperte mich wieder und lächelte etwas schwach.

"Du hast ja Recht, ich meinte auch nur, ob das gut für dich war, gestern.", log ich nun schweren Herzens. Ich wusste schon kaum noch, wie es vor gut zwei Minuten noch vor Freude gesprungen und fast zersplittert war. Sie wurde ein bisschen rot.

"Nun, ich habe nicht unbedingt den Vergleichswert. Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen."; erwiderte sie.

"Ich weiss.", gab ich zurück.

"Woher?", fragte sie überrascht. Anscheinend hatte sie all unsere Unterhaltungen über Sex vergessen. Ich hätte sagen sollen, dass wir darüber gesprochen hatten, aber - uh - mir ging es in diesem Moment wirklich nicht gut genug um grossartig zu denken.

"Du hast geblutet.", rutschte es mir stattdessen heraus und sie starrte mich einen Moment entsetzt an, dann wurde sie knallrot und löste sich peinlich verlegen und bestürzt von mir. Ich stöhnte wieder und schlug mir in Gedanken vor die Stirn, als ich bemerkte, was ich da dummes gesagt hatte. "Oh - ich... Lily, das ist nicht so schlimm!", versuchte ich sofort, es zu retten.

"Oh Gott.", flüsterte sie nur und versuchte, unter der Decke nach ihrem Höschen zu fischen. Ich stöhnte und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. "Ich-"

"Nein, Lily, das ist nicht so schlimm, das ist normal.", sagte ich und küsste sie rasch. "Es ist egal, denk nicht dran. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das gesagt habe, ich bin so blöd manchmal!", maulte ich hinterher und schüttelte meinen Kopf über mich selber. Sie war immer noch reichlich lila im Gesicht. "Hey - es tut mir Leid, das war wirklich blöd von mir."; entschuldigte ich mich wieder und küsste sie dann erneut.

Etwas unsicher, liess sie zu, dass ich mich wieder zurück lehnte und sie in meine Arme zog. Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte (worauf ich sicherlich wieder etwas vollkommen blödes geantwortet hätte weil ich total durch den Wind war) drückte ich meine Lippen wieder auf ihre. Sie reagierte nicht sofort, liess es aber zu. Der Kuss schmeckte nach Kaffee und ich fand, das war gut so. Bitter.

Wir schliefen wieder miteinander. Sie war so perfekt und so wunderschön, dass ich mich kaum gegen sie wehren konnte, aber mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen, als sie plötzlich stöhnte und eng wurde. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte, aber sie war so ausser sich, dass sie das wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkte. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht rasch im Kissen und versuchte, wieder Herr meiner selbst zu werden, bis sie sich von mir löste und neuen Kaffee einschenkte.

"Alles okay?"; fragte sie ganz lieb und reichte mir die Tasse. Ich nickte nur, aber als sie mir direkt ins Gesicht sah, konnte ich kaum anders und musste plötzlich lächeln.

"Jaah."; machte ich gedehnt, da strahlte sie mich an und küsste mich. "Was machst du heute?", fragte ich sie beiläufig. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

"Ich werde die Ställe ausmisten, euer Majestät.", ärgerte sie mich ein bisschen.

"Wollen wir heute Abend ausreiten?"; fragte ich sie langsam. Sie küsste meine Schulter leicht, antwortete aber nicht. Eine Weile schwiegen wir, dann seufzte ich tief. "Willst du nicht, kleines Aschenputtel?", fragte ich sie zärtlich. Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und gab mir die Tasse wieder, dann strahlte sie, drückte mit einen Kuss auf die Lippen und nickte.

"Doch, lass uns das machen.", stimmte sie zu. "Gegen sechs bei den Ställen?", fragte sie, während sie sich an zog. Ich betrachtete ihren schönen Körper nachdenklich. Es war ein bisschen lustig, dass sie sich schämte, nachdem ich zwei Mal mit ihr geschlafen hatte, dass ich sie nackt vor mir stand. "Was?", fragte sie und wurde etwas röter um ihre Nase. Ich grinste ein bisschen, mein gebrochenes Herz ignorierend.

"Ich schaue dich nur an. Das sollte ich dürfen, eben hast du noch stöhnend unter mir gelegen."; meinte ich und versuchte es einfach klingen zu lassen. Merlin, das Evans-Mädchen hatte mir gerade weh getan. Sie legte ihren Kopf ein bisschen schief, während sie das Kleid hoch zog.

"Du bist manchmal blöd.", grinste sie ein bisschen. "Bringst du mich?", fragte sie dann. Ich stöhnte und richtete mich auf. Sie sah weg, obwohl ich nicht einmal nackt war, da seufzte ich tief und zog mich etwas schneller an.

"Nein, ich denke, ich gehe sofort nach Hause."; sagte ich etwas enttäuscht. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf, sagte aber nichts, weil sie gerade eine Waffel eingerollt und sich in den Mund gestopft hatte. "Ist das okay?", hakte ich nach, ein bisschen hoffnungsvoll, Aber sie sah gleichgültig aus und nickte.

"Sicher.", sagte sie kauend. "Mh, die sind lecker.", murmelte sie dann abgelenkt.

Wir kletterten gemeinsam die Strickleiter herunter und liefen schweigend den Weg, den wir gemeinsam gehen konnten, dann klopfte sie plötzlich gegen meine Schulter. "Also, bis später.", meinte sie locker. Ich griff an ihr Handgelenk und zog sie zu mir, um ihr einen Abschiedskuss zu geben. Irgendwie ritt es mich. Ich konnte kaum glauben, was ich da tat. Ich hätte sie nicht küssen sollen, weil sie mir gerade mein Herz gebrochen hatte, aber sie hatte mich gerade zum Abschied auf die Schulter geklopft und das war inakzeptabel, nach allem, was gerade passiert war!

Natürlich hatte sie Recht, wir hatten gestern doch darüber gesprochen und sie hatte einen ganz einfachen Schluss gezogen. Stöhnend machte ich mich von ihr los. Sie sah mich mit einem vollkommen ungläubigen Blick an, aber ich zuckte nur mit meinen Schultern.

"Jawohl, bis später, kleines Aschenputtel.", sagte ich und liess sie einfach stehen. Das passierte wohl, wenn man einer Blume seine tiefsten und geheimsten Wünsche anvertraute. Ich Idiot. Meine Laune hätte sicherlich besser sein können, als ich auf der Terrasse ankam, wo leider meine Eltern und Sirius sassen und gemütlich frühstückten.

"Oh, Sohn, wo bist du nur verschollen gewesen?", fragte Dad sofort. Ich liess mich stöhnend auf meinen Platz fallen.

"Ist doch egal.", sagte ich. Mum wollte mir Kaffee einschenken, aber ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf. "Nein, ich will nichts."

"Hast du mit Lily geredet?"; fragte Sirius mich von der Seite.

"Ich habe mit Lily geredet."; schnarrte ich.

"Lief wohl nicht so gut, wie er gehofft hatte.", bemerkte Dad trocken und ich warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu, sodass er rot wurde und verstummte. Das dauerte bei meinem Dad meistens eine Weile, aber jetzt hatte er sofort begriffen, dass es an der Zeit war, zu schweigen.

"Was ist passiert?"; fragte Sirius jetzt.

"Ist doch egal.", erwiderte ich jetzt noch wütender.

"Anscheinend nicht, sonst würdest du nicht so reagieren.", maulte er zurück. Ich verschränkte meine Arme.

"Sirius, lass das Thema einfach fallen!", warnte ich ihn.

"Du hast es nicht gesagt, richtig? Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt, obwohl ich deutlich gesagt habe, dass es inakzeptabel ist, wenn du es ihr weiterhin verschweigst!", er war deutlich verärgert, aber dafür hatte ich keinen Nerv.

"Halt deine vorlaute Klappe.", verlangte ich. Er verdrehte seine Augen.

"Du musst es ihr sagen, habe ich gesagt und das war kein Scherz! Ich habe gesagt, alles wird gut werden, wenn du es ihr nur sagst. Du hast es ihr also nicht gesagt, was ist passiert?", Mum und Dad wechselten einen recht besorgten Blick.

"Du sollst deine Klappe halten!", fauchte ich jetzt. "Lass das Thema fallen!"

"Wenn du dich weigerst, es ihr zu sagen, dann werde ich es ihr sagen, James, du kannst so ein Idiot sein!", sagte Sirius völlig ausser sich vor Wut. Leider hatte er für seinen kleinen Aufstand eindeutig den falschen Moment gewählt, denn mein Geduldsfaden, der heute sehr, sehr, sehr kurz gespannt worden war, ging nun lichterloh in Flammen auf. Ich schlug mit meiner Faust auf den Tisch, sodass Dads Tasse um fiel, Sirius' Gabel klirrte und fiel zu Boden, meine Eltern und Sirius starrten mich erschrocken an.

"Halt deine Klappe, Sirius, das geht dich nichts an!", brüllte ich meinen besten Freund an, der sofort blass-rot gefleckt wurde. "Du wirst ihr gar nichts sagen, hast du verstanden, nur ein Mal in deinem Leben, halt dich aus meinem Kram raus!", ich sprang wieder auf und mein Stuhl kippte um. "Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!", fügte ich hinzu und stürmte die Treppe hinauf.

Sirius hat mir später erzählt, dass meine Eltern ihn gebeten hatten, mit mir zu sprechen, aber nachdem sowohl Lily als auch ich ihm das Thema verboten hatten, erklärte er ihnen nur, dass er jetzt lieber ein bisschen Spass haben wollte, während wir uns miteinander ärgerten, anstelle davon, sich weiter von uns anschreien zu lassen.

Und wir hatten es verdient, wir waren nicht nett zu Sirius gewesen.

Nachdem wir ausgeritten waren, lagen wir nun schwer atmend im Stroh, das unter dem Dach im Stall gelagert wurde. Ihr schöner Körper presste noch immer gegen meinen, sie war ganz heiss und ein bisschen verschwitzt. Meine Hand streichelte über ihren Oberschenkel, sie lag mit ihrem Gesicht zur Decke, ihre Brust hob und sank sich rasch, aber langsam regelmässiger. Da waren leichte Tränen, die über ihre Wangen liefen, oder vielleicht war es Schweiss. Ich küsste einen der Tropfen weg, nur um zu schmecken, dass es eine ihrer kostbaren Tränen war. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"; fragte ich sie besorgt.

"Ja."; machte sie, die Genusssucht vibrierte noch immer in ihrer Stimme.

"Dann sind das Tränen der Verzückung?", hakte ich nach und mir entwischte ein breites und ein bisschen selbstgefälliges Grinsen. Sie kicherte ein bisschen und öffnete ihre Augen endlich, um mir auch sofort Stroh aus den Haaren zu ziehen. Ich grinste zurück, zog etwas Stroh aus ihren Haaren und strich mit einem einzelnen Halm über ihren Hals. Sie bedachte mich mit einem zärtlichen Blick und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über meine unrasierte Wange.

"Wahrscheinlich.", flüsterte sie nachdenklich. Ich vergass so schnell, dass wir nur Freunde waren. Freunde mit Vorteilen. Nicht, dass ich es als meinen Vorteil bezeichnet hätte, nicht mit Lily zusammen sein zu müssen, um mit ihr zu schlafen. "Das war noch besser als heute morgen."; flüsterte sie. "Was machst du nur mit mir?", ich hatte sie kaum gehört, so leise war ihre Stimme und sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe, als sie erkannte, dass ich es gehört hatte.

"Nun ja - ich denke, ich weiss langsam, was dir gefällt.", meinte ich.

"Du bist eitel.", grinste sie.

"Du warst gewarnt.", sie strich eine weitere kostbare Träne weg, ehe ich sie kosten konnte und richtete sich auf, um mich zu küssen. Unten schnaubte ein Pferd und ich löste mich von ihr. "Hast du deinen Hogwartsbrief bekommen?", hakte ich nach. Ein breites, weiches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

"Ja."

"Und?"; drängte ich sie weiter.

"Und Albus Dumbledore war verrückt genug, mich zur Schulsprecherin zu machen.", strahlte sie nun. Ich streckte mich ein bisschen und verschränkte meine Arme hinter meinem Kopf, sodass sie sich nun über mich beugte, um mich an zu sehen.

"Daran ist gar nichts verrückt.", erklärte ich zuversichtlich. "Du wurdest geboren, um die Schule an zu führen.", neckte ich sie. Sie küsste mich lieb auf die Wange. "Verrückt war nur, dass er mich zum Schulsprecher gemacht hat.", da starrte sie mich schockiert an. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

"Doch.", erklärte ich. Tatsächlich hatte das meine Laune ein bisschen gebessert, nach dem versauten Frühstück und dem schrecklichen Gespräch mit Lily. "Doch, doch, das goldene Abzeichen fiel aus meinem Brief heraus, ich habe eine Eule an ihn geschickt, ob er sich vertan hat und er schrieb mir zurück, dass er sich nie vertut.", erklärte ich grinsend. Sie kicherte und schob ihren nackten Körper nun etwas näher zu mir, damit ich sie weiter streicheln würde.

Ich wollte eigentlich nicht, tat es aber trotzdem. Ich hatte so lange um alles betteln müssen, dass ich ihre Zuneigung zu sehr genoss, um sie ab zu weisen. Sie bekam Gänsehaut und ich grinste frech.

"Dann bist du - oh Mann, dann bist du mein Schulsprecher.", flüsterte sie fasziniert. "Ich dachte, Remus-"

"Dachte ich auch.", meinte ich nur. "Bist du böse?"

"Böse? Worauf? Ich habe mir das selber zu zu schreiben, ich habe es ja erst beim Essen mit deinen Eltern vorhergesagt.", ich gluckste ein bisschen und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze. Sie lächelte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber als ich sie wieder ansah, um das Lächeln zu analysieren, da seufzte sie und löste sich von mir. Ich setzte mich auf und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als wir unten eine Stimme hörten.

"James?", es war Sirius, der unten stand. "James, bist du hier? Komm schon, sei nicht länger böse auf mich...", bat er. Ich hörte, wie er die Stufen herauf kam und seufzte tief. Lily warf mir einen unsicheren Blick zu und streifte währenddessen ihre Hosen über, ohne auch nur an Unterwäsche zu denken. Ich stöhnte und tat dasselbe. Wieso musste Sirius jetzt auftauchen? Wie immer war er vollkommen nutzlos! Das kleine Aschenputtel hatte gerade ihr Top über ihre schönen Brüste geworfen, als er das Strohlager betrat. Ich war noch dabei, meine Hose zu schliessen. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf und musterte uns.

"Hey Sirius."; grüsste Lily verlegen. Er bückte sich und hob ihr Höschen auf, um es ihr zu reichen. Ich verdrehte meine Augen, weil er sie so offensichtlich in Verlegenheit brachte. "Uh - danke?", machte sie zweifelnd.

"Ich wusste, ich würde dich hier finden. Deine Eltern sagen, wenn du nichts essen willst, dann werden sie dich zwingen.", erklärte er mir. Ich stöhnte.

"Ich weiss, das haben sie mir schon heute Mittag gesagt, darum verstecke ich mich vor ihnen.", sagte ich augenverdrehend, ihm einen deutlichen Blick schickend, damit er verschwand. Aber, wie so oft, hatte mein blöder, bester Freund seinen eigenen Plan. Er lehnte sich locker gegen die Türe.

"Alles okay bei euch?", fragte er.

"Ja, alles super.", sagte Lily und steckte ihr Höschen in ihre Hosentasche, leicht rötlich um ihre Nase herum. "Ich bin Schulsprecherin.", erzählte sie dann.

"Dann hat der Hornochse dir erzählt, dass er sich nicht dumm genug angestellt hat, um für die Position des Schulsprechers nicht in Frage zu kommen?", hakte er nach und sie nickte.

"Du findest immer einen Weg, damit ich der Idiot bin, richtig?", schnappte ich jetzt.

"Nein, du findest immer einen Weg, damit du der Idiot bist.", erwiderte er garstig. Wir hatten heute keinen guten Tag, Sirius und ich. Nachdem wir uns am Frühstückstisch über Lily gestritten hatten, war mir am Mittagstisch heraus gerutscht, dass ich Schulsprecher war und Sirius war furchtbar wütend geworden, weil wir unser Rumtreiber-Dasein dann jetzt vergessen konnten und ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich benehmen musste, um mich nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Nun, das waren unsere Anfangsargumente gewesen, geendet waren wir bei Du wirst nie und nimmer ein guter Schulsprecher und Nicht, wenn du mich immer in Schwierigkeiten bringst. Da hatte Mum dann letztendlich eingegriffen und uns auf unser Zimmer geschickt.

Statt ihr zu gehorchen war ich zu den Ställen gegangen und hatte sie mit Lily gemeinsam ausgemistet. "Hey, ihr zwei, jetzt hört aber auf!", flüsterte Lily verlegen.

"Deine Mum sagt, es gibt in einer halben Stunde essen und du hast Anwesenheitspflicht.", sagte er mürrisch.

"Ich bin zu gar nichts verpflichtet, ich bin volljährig.", schnarrte ich nur.

"So lange du bei Mamie und Papie wohnst, wirst du dich an ihre Regeln halten müssen, ich weiss das zufällig aus Erfahrung, darum bin ich abgehauen, als ich sechzehn war.", maulte er zurück. Ich schnaubte.

"Mach, dass du Land gewinnst, du dumme Töle!", schnarrte ich.

"James, ich kann nichts dafür, dass du dich dumm angestellt hast.", gab er wütend zurück. Ich verdrehte jetzt meine Augen und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Lily, die überraschte ihre Augenbrauen herauf zog und rot wurde, als ich sie dabei ertappte, wie sie mich an sah. Sie drehte sich weg.

"Deiner nicht besonders bescheidenen Meinung zur Folge, habe ich mich nicht dumm genug angestellt.", er warf jetzt einen Blick hinter sich und seufzte.

"Mann, jetzt hört doch auf zu streiten.", maulte Lily. "Wirklich, ihr stellt euch blöd an.", ich seufzte und verdrehte meine Augen, dann stand ich schliesslich auf. Sie folgte meinem Beispiel, aber als ich an Sirius vorbei ging, hielt er seine Hand aus und griff an Lilys Arm.

"Hier geblieben.", knurrte er. Ich warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, aber er beachtete mich gar nicht sondern drängte Lily zurück in den Bereich, in dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte, wo er mit ihr flüsterte. Ich liess die beiden. Auch wenn Sirius und ich heute einen schlechten Tag hatten, ich musste ihm vertrauen, dass er schweigen würde, wenn er versprochen hatte, zu schweigen. Wenn ich ihm nicht mehr trauen konnte, dann war mein Leben vorbei.

Stöhnend drehte ich mich auf den Bauch und vergrub mein Gesicht im Kissen. "James?", machte Sirius besorgt. Da ich nicht antwortete, seufzte er tief. "James, ich weiss, dass du wach bist. Ich habe dich gehört.", ich schniefte, ehe ich meinen Kopf erhob.

"Ich bin so ein Volltrottel."; flüsterte ich, dann fuhr ich über mein nasses Gesicht. Er seufzte erneut.

"Wieso hast du es ihr nicht gesagt?"; hakte er jetzt nach.

"Ich wollte es ihr sagen, aber dann hat sie angefangen von Freunden mit Vorteilen zu reden.", stöhnte ich und setzte mich endlich ganz auf. "Du weisst doch, wie schwierig solche Sachen für mich sind, ich bin nicht gut in solchen Sachen.", mir entfuhr ein blödes, mädchenhaftes Schluchzen, aber Sirius seufzte nur ein drittes Mal, dieses Mal mitleidiger als je zuvor.

"Ja, ich weiss.", flüsterte er. "Aber als wir uns in der Küche gesehen haben, da ging es dir ganz einfach von den Lippen. ...du warst gar nicht mehr du.", in der Dunkelheit traf mich eine Packung Taschentücher am Kopf, ehe ich sie fangen konnte. Verlegen griff ich nach einem und fuhr über mein Gesicht.

"Ich bin nicht ich selbst."; stöhnte ich. "Es tut mir Leid, Sirius, ich verhalte mich diesen Sommer total bescheuert.", er schnaubte.

"Nicht mehr als sonst.", sagte er trocken.

"Doch, mehr als sonst.", beharrte ich.

"James, ich sehe doch, was dich beschäftigt, es ist okay für mich, diesen Sommer mal hinten an zu stehen, du warst auch immer für mich da.", meinte er nachdenklich. "Du hast immer hinter mir gestanden...", ich fuhr über mein Gesicht und dann durch meine Haare. "Und du kannst es ihr nicht jetzt noch sagen?", hakte er nach, weil ich nicht antwortete.

"Ich weiss einfach nicht wie."; flüsterte ich. "Ständig überlege ich, ob ich es ihr nicht sagen soll, aber immer, wenn ich kurz davon bin, dann sagt sie irgendetwas, was mich vollkommen - oh Mann...", stöhnte ich.

"Schon gut, schon gut..."; machte er.

"Wir sind einfach nur Freunde, die miteinander schlafen, weil sie sonst nicht Freunde sein können.", gab ich völlig enttäuscht von mir. "Himmel, wenn wir uns doch nur gar nicht erst angefreundet hätten, dann hätte ich sie nicht geküsst, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht so süchtig nach ihr.", ich wusste bis dato gar nicht, wie nervig es sein konnte, wenn Sirius ständig so mitleidig seufzte, aber als er es jetzt wieder tat, da schnaubte ich. "Lass das, Sirius.", maulte ich ihn an. Er räusperte sich verlegen.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach nicht mehr mit ihr schläfst?", hakte er nach.

"Jetzt hör aber auf. Wie erkläre ich ihr das denn, ohne ihr vor den Kopf zu stossen?", fragte ich ungeduldig zurück. Er antwortete nicht. "Ausserdem will ich doch mit ihr schlafen. Ich will sie anfassen und sie lieben und mit ihr schlafen und...", mein Satz verhallte, weil mir die Worte fehlten und weder Sirius noch ich wagten danach, etwas zu sagen. Schliesslich räusperte er sich.

"Also, was wirst du tun?"; hakte er jetzt nach.

"Tja."; murmelte ich. "Gar nichts. Wir sind... Wir sind Freunde, Lily und ich. Kollegen nächstes Schuljahr. Du weisst schon...", stöhnte ich. "Schulsprecher. Es ist ja nicht so, als wüsste Albus, dass ich in sie verliebt bin. Sogar Minerva weiss es, meine Eltern haben es ihr ja auf die Nase gebunden...", er schnaubte.

"Ja, das war lustig.", murmelte er.

"Das war nicht lustig.", warnte ich ihn.

"Du wirst also nichts tun? Einfach gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen?"

"Das ist kein böses Spiel. Ich habe mir das alles selber eingehandelt, weil ich meine tiefsten und geheimsten Wünsche einer Blume anvertraut habe.", schnaubte ich fassungslos. "Sie hat gesagt, ihr Dad macht das immer, seine Wünsche und Sorgen ihrer Gryffindor-Blume mitteilen.", erklärte ich hinterher.

"Das ist die rot-goldene im Rosengarten, richtig?", fragte er.

"Ja.", machte ich. "Sie hat sie mir nach dem Abendessen letztlich gezeigt. Und ich Vollidiot bin einfach nur...", kopfschüttelnd liess ich mich wieder auf mein Bett fallen.

"Ich habe dich noch nie so gesehen."; murmelte Sirius mitleidig. "Soll - uh - soll ich mit ihr reden?"; bot er mir nun an. Das regte aber nur etwas in meinem Kopf.

"Worüber hast du letztlich im Stall mit ihr gesprochen?", fragte ich zurück.

"Sie hat mir klipp und klar den Mund verboten."; maulte er. "Kein Wunder, dass eure Freundschaft ohne Sex nicht funktioniert, wenn ihr so viele Geheimnisse voreinander habt. Wir sind immer ehrlich zueinander, darum haben so eine gute und solide Freundschaft."

"Wir hätten unsere Freundschaft nicht mit Sex retten können, Sirius. Wenn wir keine Freunde sein könnten, dann wären wir keine Freunde, weil wir nicht befreundet sein wollten.", erklärte ich ihm enttäuscht. "Das ist sowieso alles nur meine Schuld, weil ich sie nicht verlieren wollte.", gestand ich dann.

"Darauf lief das hinaus?"

"Das ist meine letzte Chance, Sirius! Es gibt kein: Na ja, nächstes Schuljahr!, mehr! Wenn ich sie dieses Schuljahr nicht in mein Leben integrieren kann, dann wird sie im Juni nächstes Jahr aus meinem Leben verschwinden und ich werde sie niemals wieder sehen!", sagte ich.

"Aber-"

"Und ich dachte, ich habe es jetzt drei Jahre damit versucht, dass sie sich in mich verliebt, vielleicht können wir einfach nur Freunde sein und sie lernt mich besser kennen und bleibt ein Teil meines Lebens, egal, was ich wirklich will. Ich wollte mich doch nur mit ihr anfreunden, um sie nicht Ende des Schuljahres endgültig zu verlieren!", gab ich zu. Sirius seufzte.

"Es macht aber keinen Sinn, wenn du dich selber quälst."; meinte er.

"Jetzt ist es eh zu spät.", sagte ich zurück. "Jetzt sind wir Freunde mit Vorteilen und Schulsprecher. Ich habe selber über mich gebracht, was mir passiert.", flüsterte ich. Als ich mich gerade wieder auf den Bauch drehen wollte, flatterte ein wunderschöner, silbriger Adler durch das offene Fenster. Ich raffte mich auf. "Lily?", fragte ich ungläubig.

Tatsächlich stand sie unter meinem Fenster und legte ihren Kopf schief. "Hey.", meinte sie.

"Hey..."; machte ich. "Was machst du hier?"

"Mir ist langweilig und ich kann nicht schlafen.", erklärte sie einfach. Ich streichelte ihren Adler und sah wieder vor Augen, wie sie ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse bewunderte. "Unterhalte mich."; ich lehnte mich etwas heraus.

"Komm rein, Evans.", forderte ich sie auf. Sie lächelte und verschwand aus meinem Blickfeld.

"Wenn man grad vom Teufel spricht, nicht wahr?", meinte Sirius nur mitleidig. Als ich zu ihm sah, lag er auf seinem Bett und starrte gegen die Decke.

"Du wirst mir nie sagen, worüber ihr geredet habt, richtig? Es betrifft mich, aber es geht mich eurer Meinung nach nichts an?", hakte ich nach.

"Ihrer Meinung nach. Ich würde es dir sofort sagen, aber sie hat mir den Mund verboten.", maulte er. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet. Lily kam herein, schloss die Tür wieder und strahlte uns an.

"Hey Jungs!", grüsste sie uns.

"Hey, Lily.", kam es etwas schwächlich und unisono von uns zurück, weil sie uns unterbrochen hatte. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf und liess sich neben mich auf mein Bett fallen. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und flüsterte Expecto Patronum, da erschien Schnuffel sofort. Er wedelte verrückt mit seinem Schwanz und sprang neben Sirius. Lily lächelte und lehnte sofort ihren Kopf gegen meine Schulter. "Was machen wir?", fragte sie.

"Keine Ahnung, wir wollten eigentlich schlafen."; meinte ich langsam, da zog sie ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Das silberne Licht, dass durch Schnuffel auf sie fiel sah ganz entzückend an ihr aus und ich lächelte ein bisschen, ehe ich ihre Schläfe küsste. "Du siehst selber auch eher müde aus.", fügte ich etwas netter hinzu. Sie seufzte.

"Mein Kopf ist aber noch wach."

"Was hält dich wach?"; fragte ich sie und begann, durch ihre Haare zu streicheln. Sie seufzte erneut. "Hattest du wieder Streit mit deinem Vater?", hakte ich nach. Da lächelte sie.

"Du siehst geradewegs durch mich hindurch, nicht wahr?", fragte sie, aber darauf antwortete ich nicht. Sie seufzte tief. "Er hat einen Blick auf mich geworfen und es sofort gewusst."; Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. "So wie du, Sirius! Ich meine - woran würde man so etwas erkennen?", fragte sie. Sie klang ein bisschen aufgebracht. Ich streichelte über ihre Wange.

"Man sieht es einfach. An der Art, wie du dich bewegst. Oder daran, wie deine Augen leuchten.", flüsterte ich zärtlich und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die Wand hinter mir. Sie lächelte ein bisschen. "Man sagt, dass Frauen nach dem ersten Mal besonders schön sind...", sie gluckste jetzt.

"Ach Quatsch. Ich bin ja nicht blind, ich habe einen Spiegel, ich sehe vollkommen normal aus.", erwiderte sie, aber sie klang eindeutig geschmeichelt.

"Tust du nicht.", flüsterte ich nur. Sie wurde jetzt ein kleines bisschen rot und rieb ihre Wange ein wenig über meine Schulter. Ich küsste ihre Stirn. Ihr Lächeln liess mein Herz schmelzen, so schön war es. Sirius seufzte tief und hörte auf, Schnuffel zu kraulen, stattdessen legte er seine flache Hand direkt auf die Stirn meines Patronus.

Da liess ich die Erinnerung, mit der ich Schnuffel produzierte, frei.

Er wurde rot, als er in meine Erinnerung an den Akt purer Liebe eintauchte. Ich hatte noch nie einen intimeren Moment mit irgendjemanden erlebt, noch nie. Und ich bemerkte sofort, dass er es zu schätzen wusste, dass ich ihn so weit in meinen Kopf eindringen liess. Lily stöhnte und löste sich von mir. "Kann ich bei euch schlafen?"; fragte sie langsam.

"Du weisst doch, dass du in meinen Armen immer willkommen bist.", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr und sie strahlte mich an. Wir legten uns bequemer hin und sie wurde auch tatsächlich sofort von mir in meine Arme gezogen. Mein Gesicht vergrub ich in ihren Haaren, ihr Geruch stieg mir in die Nase. Vor meinem geistigen Auge erlebten Sirius und ich gerade den Höhepunkt unserer ersten Nacht. Sie würde mich hassen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich Sirius daran teilhaben liess. Für mich war das eine Notwendigkeit. Wie sollte er mich verstehen, wenn ich mich ihm nicht erklärte? Und wenn er mich nicht verstand - wer hätte mich sonst verstehen sollen?

"Ich kann einen neuen Patronus produzieren.", flüsterte sie plötzlich.

"So? Was für einen?", fragte ich zurück. Sie gähnte.

"Einen Hirsch.", flüsterte sie. "Wenn ich an dich denke und daran, dass wir Freunde sind und daran, dass du mich gerne hast, dann entsteht ein Hirsch.", darauf seufzte Sirius zwar tief, sagte aber nichts. Er erlebte nur gerade im Rückblick, wie ich meine Arme um Lily schlang, fest um sie schlang, eine Träne von ihrer Wange küsste. "Wie spät ist es?"; fragte sie schliesslich, jetzt klang sie sehr schläfrig. Ich griff hinter mich auf meinen Nachttisch und zog Grandpas alte Taschenuhr zu mir, um sie etwas umständlich vor ihren Augen zu öffnen.

"Viertel vor drei.", antwortete ich und sie griff nun ebenfalls nach der Taschenuhr. "Gefällt sie dir? Sie gehörte meinem Ur-ur-ur-ur-Grossvater James Clark Richard Edward Potter.", darauf verzog sie ihr Gesicht.

"Warum hat er die gleichen Namen wie dein Vater?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Uh - nun ja... Eigentlich gibt es seit Generationen nur diese vier Namen. Mein Name ist James Clark Richard Edward Potter. Und mein Sohn sollte dann eigentlich irgendwann Edward James Clark Richard heissen. Und dessen Sohn dann Richard Edward James Clark Potter. Und dessen Sohn-"

"Ich habe das Prinzip verstanden.", unterbrach sie mich. "Himmel, das ist ja schrecklich.", ich grinste.

"Ja, ich weiss. Ich würde meinem Sohn das auch niemals antun.", erklärte ich. "Ich finde Harry gut.", sie schnaubte, da verzog ich mein Gesicht beleidigt. "Findest du Harry nicht gut?"

"Es geht.", meinte sie. "Ich wollte mein Kind früher immer James nennen, bis ich dich kennen gelernt habe und wusste, wozu das führen kann.", ich lachte leicht über ihren Scherz, zog sie dann aber noch näher zu mir und drückte mit einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen, nur dafür drehte sie ihren Kopf ein bisschen, dann besah sie wieder die Taschenuhr.

Meine Erinnerung verschwand aus der Präsenz, denn Sirius hatte den silbrigen Hund losgelassen und sich stöhnend hin gelegt. Schnuffel verschwand schliesslich, als ich die Taschenuhr aus Lilys zitternden Händen nahm und sie zusammen mit meinem Zauberstab auf den Tisch legte.

Da schlief Lily schon. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Sirius und musste überrascht feststellen, dass ein paar Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Ich hätte manchmal alles gegeben, um seine Gedanken zu erraten, wenn ich es einmal nicht konnte.

"Gute Nacht, Sirius.", sagte ich noch.

"Gute Nacht, Krone."; flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme zurück.

Mein Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als ich auf wachte und merkte, dass sie noch da war. Ich hielt meine Augen geschlossen, zog sie aber viel, viel, viel näher zurück in meine Arme. Sie hatte sich im Schlaf gedreht und ihr Gesicht drückte jetzt gegen meine Schulter. Sie stöhnte ein bisschen und kuschelte sich an mich, bis wirklich kein Platz mehr zwischen uns war. So stellte ich mir das Paradies vor. Ein schläfriger Sonntagmorgen mit Lily, zusammen im Bett liegen und langsam wach werden. Ich öffnete ein Auge rasch und warf einen Blick zu Sirius' Bett, aber er war nicht da. Wir waren alleine.

Zögerlich öffnete ich jetzt auch das andere Auge und strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. "Hast du gut geschlafen, Aschenputtel?", fragte ich zärtlich.

"Ja.", flüsterte sie leise zurück. "Und du? Hast du etwas schönes geträumt?"

"Ja.", machte ich leise. Ich hatte von ihr geträumt, aber das wollte ich ihr nicht auf die Nase binden. Von ihr und einer weissen Hochzeit. Sie lächelte zufrieden und ich drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Aber sie löste sich nur von mir und streckte sich.

"Ich muss nach Hause.", sagte sie erschrocken. "Dad wird-"

"Worüber habt ihr gestritten?", hakte ich nach. Sie erstarrte mitten in ihrer Bewegung und wurde rot.

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."; flüsterte sie. "Du wirst wütend werden. Es - uh - ist nichts schlimmes gewesen.", erklärte sie mir und wurde dabei sogar noch röter, weil sie mich an log. Ich seufzte.

"Macht es überhaupt Sinn, mit dir darüber zu diskutieren?", sie schüttelte rasch ihren Kopf. Ich stöhnte und richtete mich auf, als sie sich aus meinem festen Griff schälte und aufstand. "Lily?"

"Ja?", fragte sie ahnungslos, aber eindeutig verlegen. Ich würde ihr jetzt einfach die Wahrheit sagen. Das war doch Unsinn! Was erwartete sie? Dass ich mit einer Göttin wie ihr einfach schlief und dabei nichts weiter als freundschaftliche Gefühle empfand? Machte sie Witze?

"Ich-", aber die Tür wurde aufgerissen, als ich gerade sprechen wollte. Lily drehte sich herum und war völlig erleichtert, dass wir gerade unterbrochen worden waren. Ich machte nur eine mentale Notiz, dass ich Sirius für sein schlechtes Timing bestrafen würde.

"Hey, Krone, wo bleibst du? Wir sind zum joggen verabredet!", maulte er. Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

"Oh - dann gehe ich am besten nach Hause und sehe euch später.", ich räusperte mich.

"Komm doch mit, Aschenputtel.", grinste Sirius. "Wir werden ganz langsam laufen.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Hey!", protestierte sie. Ich begann, mich um zu ziehen. "Ihr müsstet keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen, ich bin sehr wohl dazu in der Lage-", meckerte sie, während ich in meine Quidditch-Hosen schlüpfte und ihr ein paar weitere reichte. "Was will ich damit?", unterbrach sie ihren Satz.

"Du kommst mit uns laufen.", murmelte ich.

Ich war ein bisschen aufgebracht und empfand es als eine gute Gelegenheit dafür, sie zu bestrafen, weil sie mein Herz gebrochen hatte. Bestrafen - ohne, dass sie wütend werden oder zu Schaden kommen würde. Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, als ich mir ein Shirt über den Kopf zog. "Komm, komm, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."; meinte ich. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

"Du machst Witze?", hakte sie nach.

"Nein.", erwiderte ich nur und streckte mich. Sie seufzte. "Wir warten unten.", erklärte ich und schubste Sirius aus dem Zimmer. Als ich die Tür geschlossen hatte, starrte er mich an.

"Wieso tust du das?"; fragte er.

"Du Idiot!", schnarrte ich nur. "Klopfst du nicht, wenn du weisst, dass dein bester Freund mit einem Mädchen im gleichen Zimmer ist?"; er wurde rot. "Ich wollte ihr gerade die Wahrheit sagen.", da seufzte er.

"Wann habe ich das letzte Mal an dieser Zimmertür klopfen müssen, James?", fragte er mich ernst, ich verdrehte meine Augen und lief sofort an ihm vorbei. "Hey - hey, James, jetzt warte doch mal! Es tut mir Leid!"

"Das hast du schon letzte Woche gesagt, als du in Caroline und mich rein gelaufen bist.", ärgerte ich mich.

"Du bist ein bisschen unfair, wie sollte ich auch wissen, dass du urplötzlich deine Meinung geändert hast?", fragte er aufgebracht.

"Ich hätte sie genau so gut flach legen können."; knurrte ich. Er stöhnte.

"Du könntest sie immer flach legen.", maulte er. "Aber es geht nicht immer nur um Sex, James. Wenn du ihr doch nur endlich die Wahrheit sagen würdest!", ärgerte er sich.

"Ich wollte ihr gerade die Wahrheit sagen, aber mein vertrottelter, bester Freund ist einfach in uns hinein gelaufen, ehe ich die Chance dazu hatte.", ich fuhr über mein Gesicht, während ich die Treppe herunter lief. Er folgte mir.

"James?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Das ist nicht deine Schuld."; flüsterte ich. "Und ich bin unfair zu dir, es tut mir Leid.", darauf antwortete er nicht mehr. "Der einzige, der hier total vertrottelt ist, das bin ich.", er klopfte auf meine Schulter.

"Alles wird gut."; murmelte er, aber er klang nicht überzeugt, ausserdem hatte er diese Worte schon einmal zu mir gesagt und seitdem war alles nur noch schlimmer geworden.

Nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde später waren wir schon recht weit gelaufen. Das hiess, Sirius und ich liefen normalerweise ungefähr die dreifache Strecke, aber als ich einen Blick auf Lily warf, schoss ein Grinsen über mein Gesicht. "Lauf du doch weiter, ich denke, wir haben sie jetzt genug gequält.", meinte ich. Er warf einenfalls einen Blick auf sie, aber sein Gesicht wurde nur mitleidig.

"Armes Aschenputtel.", meinte er. "Sei nicht gemein zu ihr.", darauf brachte ich nur ein Schnauben hervor. Weil ich ja ständig gemein zu ihr war. Ich drehte um und joggte auf sie zu.

Lily war ganz rot und verschwitzt, aber sie stöhnte erleichtert, als sie merkte, dass sie aufhören konnte zu laufen und sank zu Boden. Besorgt musterte ich sie, weil sie stark hustete, da zog ich sie auf ihre Beine zurück "Geh noch ein paar Schritte mit mir, damit dein Körper nicht rebelliert.", forderte ich sie auf und gab ein langsames Tempo vor. Sie stöhnte wieder.

"Und das machst du freiwillig?"; fragte sie schwer atmend.

"Tja.", meinte ich. "Ich bin Sportler, das ist so eine Art Spleen von mir.", darauf konnte sie nur noch ihren Kopf schütteln.

"Wie lange geht ihr normalerweise laufen?"; fragte sie stossweise.

"Nun - uh - das ist nicht ganz ein Drittel unseres Weges.", grinste ich. "Wir sind am ersten Tag hier los gelaufen und wollten - uh - du weisst schon, die Gegend ein bisschen erkunden. Als wir langsam ausser Atem gerieten, sind wir wieder zurück gelaufen, das waren ungefähr drei Stunden."; erklärte ich ihr scheinheilig. Sie stöhnte. "Aber komm, wir sind beide im Quidditch-Team, gehen jeden Morgen vor Sonnenaufgang bei Wind und Wetter laufen, streunen durch das Schloss, wann wir nur können und mussten schon ungefähr tausend Mal vor Filch fliehen, es ist doch klar, dass wir eine gute Kondition haben.", ich verzichtete darauf, ihr von unseren durchtrainierten Animagi-Formen zu erzählen, weil wir einen Werwolf in Schach zu halten hatten. Da seufzte sie.

"Du sagst mit anderen Worten: Lily, du bist ein Bücherwurm und hast deshalb eine schlechte Kondition.", da lachte ich ein bisschen und küsste sie auf ihre verschwitzte Stirn. Sie wurde etwas rot und sah weg.

"Warum streitest du mit deinem Dad?"; hakte ich nach. Sie wurde wieder rot. "Ich meine - vertraust du mich nicht?"

"Doch schon.", flüsterte sie verlegen. "Es ist nur sehr peinlich für mich und ich habe uns schon in genug peinliche Situationen gebracht.", gab sie zu. Ich seufzte tief und stoppte.

"Lily, ich-", ihr Blick brachte mich zum Schweigen. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Was, wenn sie nicht dasselbe empfand? Was, wenn sie wütend wurde? Was, wenn sie dachte, dass ich mich absichtlich mit ihr angefreundet hatte, um sie rum zu kriegen?

Daran hatte ich so weit noch nicht gedacht und der Gedanke, dass sie so etwas denken konnte, erschien mir einfach zu schrecklich und unerträglich.¨"Ja?"; fragte sie.

"Möchtest du, dass ich mal mit deinem Vater rede? Ihm ein - uhm - besseres Bild von mir liefere, damit er aufhört, sich solche Sorgen zu machen?", fragte ich sie. Sie wurde aber nur umso röter.

"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee.", meinte sie. "Er ist gerade - tja - besonders schlecht auf dich zu sprechen.", ich nickte verstehend. Wenn ich eine Tochter gehabt hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich auch wütend gewesen, wenn sie nach Hause gekommen wäre und plötzlich - uhm - eine Frau. Ich konnte in Lily nicht mehr das Mädchen sehen, das ich woher in ihr gesehen hatte. Es fiel mir schwer, sie als Mädchen zu bezeichnen.

Sie war jetzt eine Frau.

Für mich zumindest. Und ich war dazu verdammt, sie für immer und ewig heimlich zu lieben. Sie sah mich unsicher an, schwieg aber weiterhin, während wir zusammen zurück zum Haus liefen. "Was passiert, wenn der andere jemanden findet?", fragte ich irgendwann. Der Gedanke daran, dass Lily jemand anderen finden würde - dass ich nicht mehr mit ihr schlafen würde - dass sie mit jemand anderem schlafen würde - trieb mir fast Tränen in die Augen, auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben wollte. Sie antwortete lange nicht.

"Uh - tja, ich denke, dann... Dann müssen wir wohl oder übel damit aufhören.", flüsterte sie betreten. Ich nickte langsam. "Und dann... Tja, dann werden wir unsere Freundschaft auf Eis legen müssen, bis der andere auch jemanden gefunden hat.", nicht, dass es danach aussah, als würde ich jemals eine andere Frau kennen lernen, die mich genug begeisterte, um Lily zu vergessen. Aber vielleicht eben doch.

Wir bogen um die Ecke, wo ich plötzlich halt machte und sie in meine Arme zog, um sie zu küssen. Sie reagierte kaum, aber ihre Hände legten sich auf meine Oberarme. "Das - uh - das sollte etwas bestimmtes bedeuten."; flüsterte ich, als sie sich von mir löste und mich überrascht an sah.

"So?", fragte sie schmunzelnd. "Was denn?"

"Ich hasse den Gedanken, deine Freundschaft zu verlieren."; flüsterte ich verlegen und küsste sie wieder. "Du bedeutest mir sehr viel.", sie strahlte mich an und drückte mit einen Kuss auf den Mund. Im Gegensatz zu ihr reagierte ich nur zu gerne darauf. Sie stöhnte überrascht, als ich sie gegen eine Strassenlaterne brachte und in einen verrückten Kuss verwickelte. Wow. Sie küsste so schön...

Aber wozu hätte sie auch so schöne Lippen gebraucht, wenn sie nicht auch schön geküsst hätte. Sanft und zärtlich und gierig zugleich. An ihr war einfach alles schön. Schön und perfekt und anbetungswürdig. Einfach, weil sie Lily war. Einfach, weil ich Lily liebte. Ich tat es wirklich. Ich tat es ehrlich. Ich liebte Lily Evans. Etwas, was mir bewusst wurde, als ich sie dort gegen die Strassenlaterne küsste. Wenn sie nicht mit mir glücklich sein konnte, wenn sie nicht in mich verliebt war, sondern nur meine Freundin sin wollte, wenn sie jemand anderes finden würde - dann wollte ich ihr nicht im Weg stehen. So lange sie damit glücklich war, würde ich damit leben. So lange sie es so wollte, so lange sie mich nicht wollte, so lange würde ich damit leben und damit zufrieden sein.

"James?", wurden wir unterbrochen. Ich löste mich von ihr und drehte mich herum, um zu sehen, wer mich angesprochen hatte. Leider stand hinter mir Caroline, die Lily einen schockierend mörderischen Blick schickte. Die wurde sofort knallrot und schrumpfte etwas in sich zusammen.

"Hey, Caroline."; grüsste ich sie verlegen. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

"Dann hast du also doch genug von mir.", ihre Stimme klang sehr aufgebracht und wütend. Das hiess nichts gutes, diesen Tonfall kannte ich schon von Vanessa. "Weisst du, das hättest du mir früher und netter bebringen können, als auf meinem Arbeitsweg mit anderen Mädchen zu knutschen."; zischte sie. Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Tatsächlich lief sie diese Route jeden Morgen um diese Zeit.

"Das war keine Absicht."; meinte ich nur. Dieses unangenehme Gespräch hatte ich schon kommen sehen. Carolines Verhalten hatte sich in den letzten Tagen verändert. Sie hatte mir kleine Zettel geschrieben. Sie kam abends klingeln, wenn sie wusste, dass wir assen und wusste, dass wir sie dann einladen würden. Sie versuchte ständig, mir an die Wäsche zu gehen, wenn wir alleine waren.

"Ich wusste, es wäre ihretwegen.", flüsterte sie nur. Lily wurde noch röter.

"Wir sind nur Freunde.", flüsterte sie verlegen zurück.

"Natürlich.", sagte Caroline kalt. "Das sehe ich. Das habe ich gesehen.", schnarrte sie.

"Was meinst du denn damit?"; fragte ich nun und stellte mich ein bisschen vor Lily, damit Caroline ihr nichts tun würde.

"Ich meine damit den Empfang letztlich. Du hast mich benutzt um sie eifersüchtig zu machen und sie ist sofort darauf angesprungen.", schlechtes Gewissen überkam mich, als ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Und dann hast du mich sitzen gelassen und dich seitdem nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet. Sirius hat mir ja gesagt, dass du in sie verliebt bist, aber ich wollte nicht auf ihn hören.", ich schloss meine Augen peinlich berührt.

"Ich-"

"Und ich habe ihr ja auch angesehen, dass sie in dich verliebt ist, aber - aber ich dachte... Du hast gesagt, du magst mich!", ich seufzte. "Das war nur gelogen, nicht wahr?"

"Es tut mir Leid, Caroline.", sagte ich ehrlich. In meinem Hinterkopf hörte ich nur, was sie gerade gesagt hatte nachhallen. Mochte Lily mich doch? Frauen konnten das meistens besser beurteilen als Männer. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

"Vergiss es einfach.", schnaubte sie. "Ich hätte wissen können, dass sie dir nicht widerstehen würde. Du hast ja im Prinzip alles getan, um sie von dir zu überzeugen. Sirius hat mir alles erzählt.", ich würde meinen besten Freund umbringen. Tot, tot, tot, tot.

"Ich-"

"Mach wenigstens etwas draus."; sagte sie nur und drehte sich herum. Ich betrachtete sie, als sie erhobenen Hauptes davon stolzierte und um die Ecke verschwand, dann drehte ich mich zu Lily herum. Sie war ungefähr Gryffindor-rot im Gesicht und wollte mich partout nicht ansehen.

"Stimmt das?", fragte ich.

"Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen.", flüsterte sie benommen zurück. Ich starrte sie fassungslos an, dann schlang ich meine Arme um sie.

"Ich liebe dich."; flüsterte ich, ehe meine Lippen beinahe gewaltsam auf ihren landeten. Ihr entwich ein überraschtes Quiecken, dann waren ihre Arme fest um meinen Nacken geschlungen.


	7. Nachwort

Nachwort

Lily und James waren den Rest der Ferien nicht mehr zu viel zu gebrauchen, deshalb gebe ich noch kurz meinen Senf dazu haben. Ich hatte tatsächlich Spass, während die beiden umeinander herum geschlichen waren, aber freute mich auch (die ersten zehn unerträglichen Minuten) für die beiden, als ich vom Joggen zurück kam und sie mit Mr und Mrs Potter am Frühstückstisch sassen und knutschten. Lily war ganz rot im Gesicht, weil James ihr immer wieder Komplimente machte, eklige Sachen wie: Du bist die schönste Frau auf dieser Welt. Oder: Meine bezaubernde Fraundin. Und so weiter und so weiter.

James' Eltern warfen sich nur immer wieder ungläubige und etwas angeekelte Blicke zu. Ja, Lily und James waren ernsthaft einfach unerträglich. "Sirius, Merlin sei Dank!", grinste Mr Potter, als ich herein kam. Ich liess mich neben ihn fallen.

"Hey."; grinste ich breit. "Wie ist denn das passiert?"; fragte ich und deutete auf die zwei.

"Keine Ahnung.", meinte Mrs Potter. "Die sassen schon so da, als wir herein kamen. Bisher haben wir nicht mehr zuhören bekommen als: Lily gehört jetzt mir, mir ganz allein.", ich lachte leicht, während James über ihre Wange streichelte und wieder flüsterte: "Mir ganz allein..."

"Mensch Merlin..."; machte Mr Potter.

"Er wird wohl vergessen haben, dass Remus und Peter heute kommen.", meinte ich nur und schenkte mir Kaffee ein, Lily kicherte, als James ihr irgendetwas ins Ohr flüsterte. "Ich kann ihn ja ein bisschen verstehen, immerhin hat er jetzt eine ganze Weile auf die gewartet, aber... Uh - irgh.", Mr Potter lachte wieder leicht.

"Also, wer hatte weniger als vier Wochen?", fragte Mrs Potter schliesslich.

"Ich.", sagte ich sofort. "Mr Potter hatte noch diesen Sommer.", fügte ich hinzu und sie seufzte.

"Mist, dann schulde ich euch Gold.", maulte sie. "Ich glaube, ich war bei nächstes Jahr vielleicht.", ich lachte, als sie mir das Geld reichte. James sah eine Nanosekunde von Lily weg.

"Ich hasse euch alle drei.", maulte er, ehe er sich wieder zu ihr drehte. "Dich liebe ich. Nur du würdest keine Wetten abschliessen darüber, wie lange ich mich wie ein Vollidiot aufführe.", lächelte er verträumt. Sie konnte nichts weiter als ein blödes, mädchenhaftes Kichern hervor bringen, dann küssten sie sich wieder.

"Donnerwetter."; staunte Mr Potter nur wieder. "Den armen Hund hat es aber erwischt."

"Es ist recht süss, wenn es nicht so eklig zur Schau gestellt wird. Hallo, hier sind noch andere Menschen am Tisch!", maulte ich, aber James küsste nur weiter Lilys Handfläche, die gerade über seine Wange streichelte und von dort aus in seine Haare glitt. "Boah ey, nehmt euch ein Zimmer, ihr seid dermassen eklig.", maulte ich hinterher, woraufhin James umsomehr grinste und wieder damit fort fuhr, seine Lily zu küssen.

Eine kurze Anfügung: Mr Evans war nicht so begeistert wie Mr und Mrs Potter. James und er hatten anfangs ganz schöne Probleme miteinander, beziehungsweise Mr Evans mit James, der einfach alles versucht hat, Mr Evans zu gefallen, von sündhaftteuren Cigarren über den Stall ausmisten. Den Kampf gewann er erst, als Lily mit einem fetten Klunker am Finger nach Hause kam, James hinter sich her schleppend.

Sie hat ihrem Vater dann eröffnet, dass er James jetzt entweder akzeptieren würde - oder Herrgottnochmal einen Schritt zurück treten würde, denn er sei jetzt der Mann in ihrem Leben. Das hat ihn dann überzeugt... Danach wurde alles nur noch schlimmer, na ja, zumindest für mich, weil James und ich uns eine Wohnung in London teilten und Lily einzog, nachdem die beiden geheiratet hatten. Dann musste ich mich ständig mit Lilys Mädchen-Geschwafel herum schlagen, immer meine Socken weg räumen (James hatte sich noch NIE daran gestört...) und so weiter.

Netterweise hat sie mir eine Freundin besorgt, so habe ich auch irgendwann Sex gehabt und - tja - danach war mir eh alles egal. Und was macht es schon, wenn man seine Socken weg räumen muss...


End file.
